Amor Silente
by Yahab
Summary: Él era todo un hombre y yo seguía siendo tan solo una chiquilla. Alguna vez has sentido que naciste en el lugar correcto en el tiempo equivocado… Éste un juego de narradores en el que cada quien decide cómo y cuándo quiere tomar la palabra. xD puede contener algunas escenas subidas de tono, leer con la mente abierta :) (COMPLETO)
1. Amor Silente I

* Gracias a Dayu por prestarme su imagen para el cover de esta historia. también los invito a que se pasen por su pagina para que vean sus bonitos trabajos.

***Thanks to Dayu for lending her image to the Cover of this Story**

**I want to thank enough Dayu for lending her image for this cover and also invite them to a turn around for her Deviantart and enjoy their work.**

** dayu. deviantart .com**

**[***]**-**[***]**-**[***]**

**.**

Antes que nada una sincera disculpa por **la metida de pata tan ÉPICA que cometí en este fic .**

Me disculpo por adelantado porque sé que se va a notar Y MUCHO. El hecho está en que de la manera más tonta posible la regué en el tiempo narrativo, fue un pequeño accidente que me ocurrió por estar trabajando dos fics al mismo tiempo.

De modo que el primer capítulo se los presento con un **presente progresivo **y el resto del fic en un **pasado cercano.**

Se deben de estar preguntando ¿si te diste cuenta del error porque no lo cambiaste?.

Al inicio tenía todas las intenciones de hacerlo pero desistí de la idea porque después de varios intentos por rehacer esta primera parte me vi terriblemente desilusionada, la verdad es que por alguna extraña razón dejaba de tener su sentido original y se convertía en otra cosa totalmente diferente lo cual me desagradaba de sobremanera, por lo que al final decidí dejarlo tal y como estaba.

Eso sí, tuve el cuidado suficiente como para cortar y dividir la narración en donde se me trastocaban los tiempos.

De todas formas una enorme disculpa de verdad que es una metida de pata ÉPICA (así con mayúscula) y también una de las más tontas que he hecho en toda mi vida, lo peor es que me di cuenta al releerlo cuando ya llevaba muy muy avanzada la historia.

También aprovecho este espacio para dar los créditos y las dedicatorias. La segunda parte del fic es literalmente un Crossover de algunos de los personajes que me han gustado a lo largo de estos años.

Gracias a **Wolfgang y Heike Hohlbein, a Cornelia Funke y ** por supuesto ** kazuki takahashi ** cuyos personajes están en la segunda parte de este fic. Debería de decir a que personajes me refiero pero prefiero volver a dar los créditos en su momento adecuado para no hacer spoilers xD.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

**Instrucciones**

**[***]….….Para poder leer esta historia…[***]**

**Antes que nada recordar que es un juego de narradores de modo que las principales voces de la historia seremos: Yo (como el narrador externo en tercera persona), Sir Link Caballero (en primera persona) y la princesa Zelda (en primera persona)**

**¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Lo más importante ! ! ! !**

**Para poder leer correctamente recordar que me encanta jugar con el tiempo entre escenas, de modo que cada vez que cambio de escena en la historia podría haber un ligero o un largo desfase en la línea temporal de la narración**

**Normalmente los cambios de punto de vista siguen el tiempo narrativo justo en donde se quedó el anterior narrador sin embargo cuando el cambio de punto de vista se junta con el cambio de escena es probable que también se den pequeños saltitos en el tiempo.**

**Hay ocasiones en las que hay un cambio de escena pero NO UN CAMBIO DE PUNTO DE VISTA**

**El narrador externo no tiene ninguna leyenda al comenzar su narrativa en cambio Link y Zelda están marcados tal cuales como [ Link POV ] y [ Zelda POV ] **

Originalmente esta historia era un One shot así que otra cosa que les pido es que no hagan mucho caso a la separación entre capítulos. xD simplemente trate de que cada parte tuviera más o menos el mismo largo. No obstante eso no significa que no haya cuidado la división entre escenas y puntos de vista J.

**Sin más por el momento espero que no se pierdan de manera ÉPICA jajaja y que disfruten de esta historia que quedo bonita dentro de lo que cabe y porque también está inspirada en algunos de mis otros fics así que puede haber alguno que otro elemento que les recuerde a mis otras historias, frases, escenas y ese tipo de cosas.**

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Así como a los demás autores ya mencionados al inicio de este fic.**

* * *

**[***]**

[***] ** Cambio de escena (cuando hay dos juntos significa que ha pasado mucho tiempo)**

**_0-0-0_ cambio de punto de vista**

"_**En comillas y cursiva" **_**referencias a otras frases/ Recuerdos**

_**Cursivas **_**Recuerdos efímeros **

"**Comillas entre diálogos" pensamientos del personaje**

*** Notas de la autora (marcadas en el intertexto con un asterisco* y con N.A. al final del capítulo)**

* * *

**[***]**

**Amor Silente**

**I**

El cálido sol que decencia sobre Hyrule dejo al descubierto aquella mañana algo que muy pocos en el reino hubieran sospechado.

La joven princesa se deslizo como gato entre las casas y tiendas de la ciudadela mirando con precaución cada paso que él daba. Si tan solo pudiera haberle dicho lo que sentía….

Entonces las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

Se deslizo grácilmente entre las calles de la ciudadela con ese altivo porte y la distinción que siempre lo habían caracterizado. ¡Cómo me gustaba verlo!, hacía que mi corazón saltara de gusto cada vez que lo encontraba.

Aunque lo había conocido desde siempre, en pocas ocasiones habíamos congeniado tanto como ahora. Desde que tengo memoria él siempre había estado en el castillo de Hyrule, había jurado lealtad a mi familia y desde temprana edad había comenzado con entrenamientos rigurosos que en poco tiempo dieron grandes frutos, a la edad de 15 años lo nombraron primer caballero de Hyrule un título por el que cualquier hombre hubiera dado su vida. Pero él pensaba en cosas más simples sin llevar una vida venidera.

De verdad que como me gustaba. Desde siempre había sido muy amable conmigo, me saludaba grácilmente cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos y de vez en cuando me regalaba dulces a escondidas.

Suspire hondamente mientras lo vi alejarse entre las callejuelas de la ciudadela. Me había estado mintiendo a mí misma, siempre decía me gustaba pero la verdad es que por él…. Sentía un amor profundo, me había dado cuenta desde que tenía 10 años, el tiempo había pasado y ahora yo tenía 15, él era todo un hombre pero yo seguía siendo una chiquilla.

Si algún día me le confesaba seguramente que él terminaría riendo….

Que tonta y distraída, ¿A dónde se fue?, por estar pensando en cosas raras ya se me ha perdido de vista, que tristeza siento cada vez que él se marcha

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Link POV**_

Mientras inspeccionaba las calles de la ciudadela, me di cuenta de algo, alguien me estaba siguiendo, me reí para mis adentros, hay joven princesa ¿Por qué será que te gusta tanto espiarme?. Has puesto mucho énfasis en esta mañana, de seguro que algo quieres…

Ataviada con esa capucha negra, crees que no me doy cuenta, y de alguna forma me hace mucha gracia que me sigas a todos lados porque podría reconocerte sin importar tu camuflaje.

Desde que terminó la guerra civil de Hyrule las cosas han estado calmadas, mi señor el rey me ha pedido que te cuide y sin saberlo me ha puesto en una situación un tanto delicada. Mi lealtad esta con el reino pero mi corazón siempre ha estado contigo, mi pequeña chiquilla si supieras cuanto te amo.

Mire de reojo para poder verte y mientras estabas distraída me cole por la parte trasera de las calles de la ciudadela. ¿Ahora quien está siguiendo a quién?, que bonita te vez desde lo lejos. Me reí un poco ante mis tonterías y después me abordo una gran tristeza. Un amor imposible, no solo porque nos distancia la diferencia en nuestras edades, eso es lo de menos. Pero yo soy un plebeyo y tú una noble princesa.

Hace algunos días cumpliste 15 años y desde entonces has recibido la visita de numerosos pretendientes. No puedo competir con eso… yo soy un simple caballero

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

-Ejemp- carraspeo un poco cuando estuvo justo detrás de ella.

La joven princesa se sobresaltó al verlo.

-"¿¡Qué vergüenza!?"- pensó poniéndose toda colorada – "de seguro que me ha descubierto y ahora viene a regañarme"

-Majestad. ¿Qué hace vagabundeando tan temprano en la mañana?- hablo con cierta autoridad

La joven princesa no contesto solo se rio con nerviosismo.

-Hay Sir Link, no sea usted tan severo, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Al contrario ahora que me ha encontrado mejor acompáñeme.

-Eso debería. Si desea algo solo tiene que pedirlo- añadió con una gran sonrisa. – después de todo, desde hace algunos días que ya no soy precisamente un caballero de Hyrule, sino el protector principal de su majestad la princesa Zelda.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, estiro una de sus manos y él la tomo con delicadeza dándole un dulce beso en los nudillos para después inclinarse a sus pies haciendo reverencia.

-Vamos, acompáñeme al mercado- dijo graciosamente quitándose la capucha, ya no la necesitaba.

-¿Al mercado majestad?- pregunto ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Quiero comprar algo.

-¿Y porque no se lo pide a los sirvientes?

-Es algo especial, quiero hacerlo yo misma. Dígame Sir Link en pocos días también es su cumpleaños ¿verdad?

-Creo que si…

Entonces ella sonrió de una manera burlona, a veces el joven caballero era demasiado despistado incluso para esos detalles. Pero aunque podía olvidar fácilmente su propio cumpleaños nunca olvidaba el de ella y siempre encontraba la forma de regalarle algo bonito y especial sin que su padre se diera cuenta. ¿Qué pensaría el rey si se enteraba que él le daba regalos?... a ciencia cierta nadie lo sabía.

Caminaron tranquilamente por la ciudadela mientras ella lo acompañaba elegantemente por el brazo. A veces odiaba demasiado tener que hacerlo, "si tan solo no hubiera tanta gente" pensaba con vehemencia, entonces desharía las formalidades y podría tomarlo con un mayor cariño, como solía hacerlo a veces cuando estaban completamente a solas.

-Sir Link…- lo llamo.

-Dígame alteza.

-¿Ya son 21?

-¿21 Qué?- pregunto él sin entender.

-¿Va a cumplir 21 años?.

-Ah, sí. Así es.

-¿Y todavía le gusta el chocolate?

-Por supuesto. Hay gustos que nunca se pierden. ¿Princesa?, ¿Cree usted que ya estoy viejo para eso?

Ella rio ante aquella pregunta.

-¿Viejo?, ¿Así se siente el primer caballero de Hyrule?- no diga tonterías, usted está en excelente forma.

El comentario hizo que se sonrojara y después de unos cuantos carraspeos desvió la mirada. La princesa Zelda lo miro con ternura y después de eso se aferró a su brazo sin importarle la multitud a su alrededor.

**[***]**

_**Zelda POV**_

-"Que mañana tan bonita"-, pensé mientras caminaba dando vueltas como loca. Choque contra Impa y ella se rio con disimulo, la mire con gran cariño y después de un buen abrazo la invite a seguirme hasta la cocina.

A esas horas el lugar estaba casi desierto, últimamente los tratados de paz con los reinos vecinos traían a mi padre de cabeza y la mayoría de la gente que trabajaba en el castillo andaba de un lado para otro en el reino, de la noche a la mañana y de una extraña manera todos se habían convertido en mensajeros.

-Impa, necesito que me ayudes a cocinar- le dije mientras le mostraba lo que había comprado esa mañana en el mercado.

Mi graciosa y rechonchita nana se acercó con gusto para ayudarme, quedaban dos días y para ese entonces tenía que perfeccionar mi técnica.

-"Hay Sir Link"- pensé mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas en los recuerdos de esta mañana.

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Durante los siguientes dos días la princesa de Hyrule se la pasó encerrada con Impa en la cocina, el rey estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera se daba cuanta, los sirvientes tan acarrereados que poco o nada pensaban en eso.

Solo una persona se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de la princesa. Es decir, alguien además de la propia Impa y de la Reina, ese par de mujeres unidas a la princesa a veces resultaban ser un tremendo desastre.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

Ya pasaron dos días y no he vuelto a ver a Zelda, se supone que debo cuidarla pero últimamente se la pasa todo el día con Impa, nuestra amable cocinera también resulto una excelente guardaespaldas, puede que incluso sea mejor guardaespaldas que yo porque cada vez que me acerco a la cocina me bloquea la entrada a ésta y me dice algo así como _"La princesa y yo estamos ocupadas, joven caballero retírese no necesitamos de sus servicios"._

Entonces después de tanto tiempo no me queda otra más que pasármela suspirando.

Zelda… ¿A caso estas enojada?, ¿Qué no vez que tu ausencia me hace daño?

Puedo soportar el no verte cuando estoy en alguna misión o en el campo de batalla, porque sé que todo lo que hago es por tu bien mi pequeña hermosa. Pero en estos momentos de paz y estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Eso me entristece.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El joven guerrero se fue a consolar a la sombra de un árbol, una persona pasó por ahí y al saludarlo le dijo "Felicidades", no entendió el significado de aquellas palabras, ni siquiera se acordaba que día era.

**[***]**

Bajo el sol del atardecer camino sonriente buscándolo por los pasillos, sabía que estaba cerca pues en la mañana escucho que Impa lo había despachado.

-¿En dónde puede estar?- se preguntó a si misma después de dar vueltas y vueltas al castillo.

Suspiro ávidamente y después escucho como una voz la llamaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Estás buscando a Sir Link cielo?

Se espantó al escuchar aquello y se viro completamente desorientada. Una bonita sonrisa la saludaba.

-Si madre… ¿Lo has visto?- pregunto tratando de no ponerse demasiado nerviosa.

La reina rio para sus adentros y al ver el desorden que era su hija la tomo por lo hombros y la dirigió hacia una ventana. Después se retiró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Gracias- susurro después de un rato.

A través de la ventana pudo ver al joven caballero tirado en los jardines del castillo.

-Sir Link- lo llamo.

El joven guerrero despertó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahí tirado?- le pregunto mientras veía como rápidamente él se incorporaba.

-Mil disculpas alteza- le contesto con un poco de rubor en el rostro.- creí que todavía estaría con la señora Impa, ¿Necesita algo?

La joven princesa negó divertidamente con la cabeza.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

"despistado", pensé con gracia, hay Sir Link de seguro que ya se le ha olvidado.

-Venga inmediatamente conmigo- le dije fingiendo mi tono de regaño.

Me siguió obedientemente y después volvió a disculparse por haberse quedado dormido en los jardines del castillo.

Pobrecito a veces me gustaba meterlo en problemas, pero hoy ese no sería el caso, lo tome cariñosamente del brazo y lo guíe hasta una parte del jardín que estaba escondida. Lo llamaba "mi jardín secreto", y estaba rodeado por un muro que solo se habría con magia.

Recite unas cuantas palabras y después me volví a reír cuando vi su carita de bobo. Era cierto, había muchas cosas que él todavía no sabía, pues aunque últimamente habíamos pasado más tiempo juntos yo no le había mostrado todas mis habilidades mágicas.

Traspasamos aquellos muros que solo eran más altos al doble de nuestro propio tamaño pues no era necesaria más altura. Mi madre siempre me había dicho, _"Si alguna vez vas a ser reina debes de tener tu propio jardín secreto"_, y después se reía con esa sonrisa risueña que siempre la ha caracterizado.

Tras nosotros cerré los muros, y para eso solo necesitaba una palabra.

-Siéntese ahí- le ordene.

Y después lo acompañe bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

Ahora si no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, de seguro que algo tramaba porque cuando una chica te invita a su jardín secreto es seguro que en ese lugar algo pasa.

-Cierre los ojos- me dijo de forma juguetona.

¿Y ahora qué?, no sabía si sentir nervios o miedo, porque a la princesa siempre se le venía a la cabeza cada ocurrencia. Suspire profundamente y obedecí, aunque me hubiera dado miedo lo hubiera hecho de todas formas.

Zelda, ¿Por qué será que nunca puedo ir en tu contra?, sin importar lo que me hagas al final simple y sencillamente no puedo dejar de amarte. No es como si antes no me hubieras dado un coscorrón a causa de mis torpezas.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Cerro lo ojos con un poco de nervios, esperando a que la princesa lo regañara o algo. Dormirse en los jardines del castillo definitivamente no era algo correcto.

Miro su carita llena de culpa y para consolarlo acaricio su mejilla.

-Abre la boca y dime que esto- le pidió al momento que le entrega algo para saborear.- ¿Y bien?, ¿a qué sabe?- pregunto un poco ansiosa.

De repente él abrió los ojos y los rodó unas cuantas veces con disimulo.

-Tiene un sabor extraño, como a chocolate.

-¿¡Como a chocolate!?- le gruño un poco.- ¡es chocolate Sir Link!, ¿¡acaso de verdad sabe a otra cosa!?

De un momento a otro se le atragantaron las palabras, no sabía cómo contestar a aquello, ¿le decía la verdad como era debido?, pero al instante se arrepentía porque no quería herir sus sentimientos. Después de todo de un momento a otro recordó que desde hacía días se la pasaba en la cocina con Impa.

-Bueno no quise decir eso- añadió con cierto sonrojo- no es que sepa a otra cosa, sino más bien que sabe diferente.

Entonces la princesa agacho la mirada

-No dije que supiera mal- agrego él con una gran sonrisa tratando de consolarla

Sus bonitos ojos se conectaron con los de ella por breves instantes y entonces ella le sonrió con alegría.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le susurro en tono muy bajito

-¿Cumpleaños?... cielos, ya se me había olvidado- dijo en tono divertido.

-Ya lo sabía- volvió a susurrar ella mientras se recargaba sobre su pecho.

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

Probé uno de aquellos chocolates tenía un sabor a….. ¿¡quién sabe¡? Ay sir Link tú siempre tan amable de seguro te los hubieras comido todos aunque supieran a rayos.

Me reí nuevamente ante el recuerdo, ya habían pasado algunos días. Nuevamente me cubrí con mi capucha mientras lo observaba caminar por el pueblo. Últimamente decía "_estoy muy ocupado"_ se disculpaba y salía casi corriendo. Lo extrañaba mucho así que de vez en cuando lo seguía.

Hay una chica pelirroja que le coquetea demasiado y eso me enfurece, aunque de todas formas no puedo hacer nada.

-"Sir link es un hombre libre"- pienso con mucha tristeza al mirar su sonrojo.

Y sin más el corazón se me ha roto en mil pedazos, aquella chica le ha dado un beso en la boca o eso es lo que me ha parecido, pero incluso entre la multitud es algo que puede verse claramente.

Él sonríe y entonces salgo corriendo mientras mis lágrimas se derraman.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

Hace algunos días mi amiga Malón y su familia han vuelto al pueblo, su madre una generosa granjera me ha pedido que vuelva a enseñarle la ciudad por unos días a su hija, han pasado bastantes años y ella ya casi no reconoce nada en la ciudadela.

Últimamente he descuidado mucho a mi pequeña Zelda espero que no esté muy enojada, pienso en ella y la cabeza se me pierde entre las nubes.

-Link- me llama Malon.- como se nota que estás pensando en una chica.

El comentario me sorprende y no puedo evitar ponerme rojo, entonces ella se ríe como suelen reírse las jovencitas traviesas.

-Tan despistado como siempre- me dice- ¿Cómo es ella?, quiero saber cómo es la chica de la que mi amigo se ha enamorado.

-Mejor dejemos que sea un secreto- le digo todavía ruborizado.

-¿Y porque?

-Es un amor prohibido. – le susurro con cierta tristeza

-Mira nada más, pequeño saltamontes.

Entonces suspiro, vuelvo a mirar al cielo con algo de desgana.

-Estas triste porque no has podido estar con ella. Bien se lo decía mi madre. Link ya no es el mismo chiquillo, ahora es un caballero y de seguro que está muy ocupado. Aunque me dijiste que el rey te había dado permiso, pero se te ve en la cara que tienes más de un millón de razones para volver a tu trabajo.

-Lo siento…¿Tanto se nota? A veces odio mi boba cara.

-La odias porque es como un libro abierto.

Entonces asiento.

-Gracias. No debes preocuparte eres un buen guía, hemos revisado correctamente el pueblo y la ciudadela. Anda! Joven caballero, que tu doncella tal vez no te espere para siempre.

Sus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza, _"Tal vez no te espere para siempre"._

_-_Gracias- me disculpo, pero mi torpe actitud es la que finalmente me ha liberado.

-Y por cierto, mi madre me dijo "cuando te despidas, dale de mi parte un beso". ¿Puedo?

-Claro, después de todo es lo menos que te debo.

Se acercó con mucha cautela para darme un beso de despedida en la mejilla y en ese instante un chiquillo travieso que pasaba corriendo la empujo por la espalda, se tambaleo un poco y termino dándome aquello en la comisura de los labios.

La mire separarse completamente colorada y entonces me reí ante su torpeza, solamente a Malon le pasaba esas cosas.

Nos despedimos alegremente y cuando me vire a mis espaldas me pareció ver una capucha conocida.

-¿Princesa?

La escurridiza sombra había salido corriendo, mi corazón se estrujo de sobremanera ¿Y si había visto aquello?, seguramente lo había mal interpretado.

-Tienes una cara de terrible angustia. Corre.

Mire por última vez a Malon y entonces salí corriendo con el alma en vilo.

**[***]**

Cuando la encontré estaba en su jardín secreto llorando, ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta, ni siquiera se había quitado la capucha….


	2. Amor Silente II

**Les recuerdo que a partir de aqui en adelante el fic estará en pasado cercano. nuevamente una disculpa por mi metida de Pata Epica. :)**

******.**

******.**

**Instrucciones**

**[***]….….Para poder leer esta historia…[***]**

**Antes que nada recordar que es un juego de narradores de modo que las principales voces de la historia seremos: Yo (como el narrador externo en tercera persona), Sir Link Caballero (en primera persona) y la princesa Zelda (en primera persona)**

**¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Lo más importante ! ! ! !**

**Para poder leer correctamente recordar que me encanta jugar con el tiempo entre escenas, de modo que cada vez que cambio de escena en la historia podría haber un ligero o un largo desfase en la línea temporal de la narración**

**Normalmente los cambios de punto de vista siguen el tiempo narrativo justo en donde se quedó el anterior narrador sin embargo cuando el cambio de punto de vista se junta con el cambio de escena es probable que también se den pequeños saltitos en el tiempo.**

**El narrador externo no tiene ninguna leyenda al comenzar su narrativa en cambio Link y Zelda están marcados tal cuales como [ Link POV ] y [ Zelda POV ]**

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Así como a los demás autores ya mencionados al inicio de este fic.**

* * *

**[***] **

**[***] Cambio de escena (cuando hay dos juntos significa que ha pasado mucho tiempo)**

**_0-0-0 _cambio de punto de vista**

"_**En comillas y cursiva" **_**referencias a otras frases/ Recuerdos**

_**Cursivas **_**Recuerdos efímeros **

"**Comillas entre diálogos" pensamientos del personaje**

*** Notas de la autora (marcadas en el intertexto con un asterisco* y con N.A. al final del capítulo)**

* * *

******[***]**

**Amor Silente**

**II**

Cuando la encontré estaba en su jardín secreto llorando, ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta, ni siquiera se había quitado la capucha….

…

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-Princesa- la llamo con delicadeza

Ella escondió la cabeza entre las piernas sintiendo que el corazón se le había hecho pasa.

-¿Esta bien?- le susurro acercándose un poco.- no debería de correr de esa manera.

-Sir Link… pensé que estaba de paseo con su novia- añadió ella en tono nostálgico- paseaba por la plaza, no quise interrumpirlo.

-¿Malon?

-¿Así se llama ella?, es un nombre bonito, ella… también es muy bonita- contesto tratando de disimular el dolor en su voz.

-Ella no es mi novia- le dijo él con firmeza, pero también sentía como el corazón se le paralizaba.

-Entonces me decepciona Sir Link, no creí que fuera de esos… ir por ahí besando a todas las mujeres- oculto aún más su rostro para evitar que él viera aquella fugitiva lagrima.

-No a todas- dijo con voz juguetona, había decidido cambiar de táctica.- solamente a las que me lo piden como un favor especial.

Se acercó con pasos lentos.

-Está enojada princesa,- le dijo cómo una afirmación.- eso le pasa por estarme espiando, por no haber visto aquella escena completa y porque yo soy un caballero idiota, no puedo negarme si ese favor me lo ha pedido su madre.

-¿Escena completa?, ¿Madre?- susurro sin entender nada.

-Su madre le dijo _"cuándo te despidas dale un beso de mi parte"_, pero usted no escucho eso y tampoco vio al chiquillo que la empujaba por la espalda ni mucho menos que aquel beso no me lo había dado en los labios. Eso pasa cuando las personas espían, nunca ven las escenas completas.

Suspiro con cierta resignación.

-De todas maneras me merezco un castigo, no tengo excusas suficientes para dejarla abandonada, no importa si es una vieja amiga de mi infancia ni mucho menos si su madre fue alguna vez como la mía. Cuidar a la princesa Zelda es mi trabajo y no tengo porque estarme metiendo en otros líos.

La joven princesa se limpió las lágrimas, respiro hondamente y se levantó con parsimonia.

-" ¡Tonta!"- bramo mentalmente para sí misma, pero su corazón había vuelto a latir como solía hacerlo siempre. – Perdóneme Sir Link yo…- hablo pero fue interrumpida porque cuando se giró Sir Link ya estaba a su lado.

La miro con ojos sorprendidos y después le acaricio una mejilla para secarle el rastro que habían dejado sus lágrimas.

-Estaba llorando- le dijo con suma tristeza- Es por mi culpa, ¿tanto la he ofendido?

-No yo….yo

Las palabras se le habían atorado, lo abrazo tiernamente por el cuello y con un ligero blandir de su mano, cerro la entrada de la puerta que antes había dejado abierta.

-Es porque yo..- continúo, ya no quería ocultarlo y tampoco podía seguirlo haciendo- Le amo tanto.

Sir Link primer caballero se paralizo al escuchar aquellas palabras, un caballero que había quedado completamente fuera de combate, no supo reaccionar con certeza, la lógica lo había abandonado, desde un primer momento no vio venir el abrazo, ni la confesión ni mucho menos el beso…

Porque lo que le siguió a aquel "le amo", fue un tierno y apasionado beso nacido de los deseos anhelantes que llevaban siendo retenidos durante años.

Pero solamente ella lo había besado… y se separó con gran dolor al no ser correspondida.

-Princesa- la llamo completamente aturdido, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

Ella bajo su mirada.

-¿Es porque soy una chiquilla cierto?- le dijo mientras se le volvía escapar una lagrima.

-No- dijo el con triste mirada dando pasos hacia atrás de forma tambaleante- no es por eso.

Pero tampoco pudo dar explicaciones, no quería herirla más de lo que ya estaba, y por primera vez en muchos años renuncio a una victoria, una que había esperado anhelante durante mucho tiempo, pero que también sabía que con el tiempo se podía volver amarga.

-No es por eso- volvió a repetir, se dio la vuelta y sin esperar a que ella le abriera la puerta corrió hacia afuera saltándose las murallas.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

En un pequeño instante todo mi mundo se había derrumbado.

-Lo arruine- dije al ver como él saltaba las murallas, una sublime retirada a modo de huida.

Me deje caer en el piso y llore en vano deseando fervientemente que él regresara.

Pero no volvió…..

**[***]**

Los días pasaban de manera implacable, él había desaparecido. Mi padre no me quiso dar razones, solamente decía "Lo he mandado a un encargo". No sabía si creerle, no sabía si de verdad había sido cosa de él o si Sir Link se había marchado por cuenta propia.

Todas las noches daba vueltas en mi habitación rogándoles a las diosas creadoras para que él volviera.

Quería verlo, quería disculparme, quería volver tenerlo entre mis brazos. No soportaba la idea de pensar que nunca jamás lo vería.

Y entonces en una de esas noches mi madre entro sin permiso a mi cuarto, me encontró llorando tirada en la cama.

-¿Porque lloras?, está bien que lo extrañes pero no es para tanto, acaba de llegar una carta dice que vuelve mañana al medio día.

Mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo y después de tanta angustia volví a sentir la vida.

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

¿Cómo podía explicarle?… ¿cómo podía decirle? Algo que ella de seguro ya sabía. Que yo era un simple caballero y ella una princesa, me había confesado que me amaba y además me había robado un beso. Y yo….yo.. Cómo siempre haciendo el idiota, salí corriendo y me salte las bardas como un gato espantado al que le acaban de tirar un cubetazo de agua fría.

Agua fría… tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba porque entre corriendo al castillo y me encerré en mi cuarto. Abrí la regadera y me quede ahí un par de horas.

¿Y si nuevamente la había lastimado?, había sido un completo canalla dos veces en el mismo día.

-¡Idiota!- brame con rabia, lo que menos deseaba en el mundo es que ella sufriera por mi culpa. Parpadee un par de veces, quien sabe desde cuando se me había acabado el agua, ¿Cómo si las regaderas de un castillo fueran infinitas!, recordé que funcionaban con depósitos y a lo mucho podías bañarte plácidamente solo por una hora.

Mire por la ventana… ya había anochecido. Camine dejando un rastro de agua ye entonces me di cuenta… menudo tonto, me quite la ropa húmeda y me la cambie por una seca.

Me recosté en la cama pero había un par de murmullos que no me dejaban concentrarme. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación con parsimonia, mi Majestad estaba dando vueltas en los pasillos.

-¿Está enfermo?- dijo con aparente angustia.

-Sí señor, no podrá emprender la cabalgata.

-Es un asunto muy importante para la paz del reino.

-Busquemos a otro caballero.

Carraspee un poco, de todas formas ya había escuchado.

-Disculpe alteza, es que sus pasos son muy notorios- le dije con suma cortesía en tono de disculpa.

Me acerque a donde estaban él y el primer ministro.

-Si hay algo en lo que pueda servirle estaré muy complacido de hacerlo.

-Sir Link, caído del cielo como siempre- clamo en voz baja….

**[***]**

Un viaje de varios días y una carta que solo podía ser mentalmente aprendida, una llamada de alerta para poder conservar la paz con el reino vecino. Algo a lo que no podía negarme.

-Un viaje- susurre mientras equipaba a mi yegua Epona.- tal vez es lo que necesito, y también para aclarar mis ideas.

Esa noche me cole por el balcón de la princesa, no sabía si despedirme, pero quería verla en caso de que me pasara algo. Una carta mental que solo puede ser entregada por un caballero siempre significa solo una cosa… un terrible peligro durante el viaje.

La noche ya estaba entrada en horas y no hubiera sido bien visto que fuera por la puerta principal a tocarle, aunque ahora que lo pienso, entrar por el balcón tampoco era nada decente. Tenía algo de miedo porque no sabía cómo me recibiría o si lo haría, pero el balcón estaba abierto. Me asome con algo de cautela y la vi recostada en su cama.

-"Hay mi chiquita, solo a ti se te ocurre dormirte de esa forma".

La tome cuidadosamente entre mis brazos y la acomode correctamente sobre la cama para después cobijarla.

-Mejor así- susurre con algo de tristeza, no podría despedirme pero al menos ya la había visto.

Le di un beso en la frente, cerré las puertas de las ventanas y me tire a los jardines para después cabalgar toda la noche sobre Epona.

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Esa mañana la joven princesa estaba impaciente, desde su pequeño escondite miro al horizonte un montón de veces hasta que por fin lo diviso acercándose. Venia montado sobre su leal yegua y entro de manera presurosa hacia el castillo.

Se coló como un gato fugitivo y lo miro a través de las ventanas. Quien sabe de qué cosa hablaba con su señor padre, pero el rey parecía muy contento, le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y después lo despidió con alegría como si le dijera "Ya puedes irte, gracias"

**[***]**

Él se retiró satisfecho y mientras avanzaba escucho que a sus espaldas el rey le decía

-Pase a desayunar algo-

-Quizás más tarde alteza, tengo un asunto pendiente.

Cruzo el umbral de la gran puerta y en su camino saludo a su Señora la reina.

-Sir Link- le dirigió ella la palabra.

-¿Su majestad?- pregunto cortésmente.

- En los jardines del ala oeste.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto sin entender la orden.

La reina le sonrió pícaramente.

-Ande!, ¡Valla!

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Simplemente ir

Entonces se retiró con elegancia.

-"Simplemente ir"- pensó, el viento soplo sobre su cabello arremolinándolo con insistencia.- "Quiero verte princesa"- pero antes que nada siempre estaban las tareas reales.

**[***]**

Y cuando entro por lo jardines algo se colgó directamente sobre su cuello, se desconcertó un poco y después de parpadear un par de veces descubrió a la princesa abrazándolo.

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

No sabía si ir a buscarlo, creo que en fondo tenía mucho miedo… ¿Y si no quería verme?, pero yo quería verlo, lo vi hablar con mi padre, mi corazón se aceleró de manera estrepitosa y sin saber cómo, termine ahí tirada justo al lado de la ventana.

-Cielo, te vez pálida y terrible- dijo mi madre con una media sonrisa- ¿porque no vas a los jardines? ahí hay muy buen aire fresco.

-Si…. Es buena idea.

Me encamine hacia los jardines pero una vez estando ahí simplemente di vueltas y vueltas, los nervios me comían y no dejaba de pensar en "Quiero verlo".

Escuche unos pasos a mi espalda y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba. Lo que siguió después fue que mi cuerpo reacciono completamente solo, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba colgada en su cuello.

-Princesa- escuche que me llamaba

En un principio me dio miedo mirarlo pero al escuchar su voz me di cuenta de que no estaba enojado.

-Hola- me dijo con ternura

Alce la mirada y me quede perdida en sus bonitos ojos.

-Hola- le conteste sin apartarme de su lado.- Yo… yo.. lo siento, por favor ¿podría olvidarlo?... lo de ese día. Quiero que todo siga como siempre- le susurre mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

Me correspondió el abrazo si decir ni una sola palabra.

-Están muy mal estos sentimientos, lo sé, pero no puedo hacer que desaparezcan. Aun así quiero que todo siga igual que antes, quiero que esté a mi lado, necesito que me siga cuidando como lo ha hecho desde siempre. Le prometo no volver a tocar este penoso tema.

Se separó un poco de mi lado.

-¿Se puede?- pregunte con el alma en vilo.

-Si- me contesto uniendo su frente con la mía.

Mi corazón se llenó de alegría y lo abrase como nunca antes.

**[***]**

**.**

**[***]**

Cuando menos lo había pensado ya casi había pasado un año completo, quedaba una semana para mi cumpleaños y mi padre estaba vuelto loco.

Un día mientras caminaba por los pasillos me tomo por sorpresa.

-Necesitas esposo- me dijo firmemente- ya paso un año y ni siquiera has buscado prometido, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de rechazar a los que yo te ofrezco?

Baje la mirada un poco avergonzada, unos meses más y posiblemente seria lo suficientemente vieja para no poder casarme pero….

-No he encontrado a la persona indicada- le mentí, si la había encontrado pero seguramente él nunca lo aceptaría.

-Un mes- clamo de repente- o de lo contrario yo elijo, soy muy bueno contigo y ni siquiera debería darte estas libertades que no son permitidas.

Suspire con cansancio y sentí un montón de tristeza mientras lo veía retirarse.

Camine por los pasillos, entre a mi cuarto, saque mi capucha y salí discretamente. En los jardines me trómpese con torpeza y mientras me imaginaba como se vería mi cara cubierta de lodo me di cuenta de que alguien me sostenía.

-Sir Link!- clame con cierto asombro. Otra vez me había salvado.

-¿A dónde va princesa?

-A donde sea, muy lejos…..

-Sola?

-Sir Link ¿Querría fugarse conmigo?

No sé en qué tipo de tono lo dije, pero de inmediato se le ruborizaron las mejillas, me acomodo correctamente sobre el suelo y carraspeo unas cuantas veces.

-¿Hasta dónde? Y ¿Hasta cuándo?- me pregunto

- Hasta el otro lado del mundo, cinco años serían más que perfectos.

-Mmmm- suspiro- Que le parece a la pradera de Hyrule, cinco horas serían más que perfectas, es casi lo mismo ¿no?

Me reí por lo bajo, solamente a él se le ocurrían ese tipo de analogías. Aun así, acepte, él se coló a las caballerizas y con discreción saco a Epona su siempre leal yegua.

-Le iba a traer a Yukishiro, pero había demasiados guardias cerca.- me dijo un tanto apenado.

-Que se le va a hacer- suspire con cierta resignación- mi corcel es demasiado vistoso, si quisiera sacarlo así como así también tendría que ponerle una capucha. ¿Vamos a compartir montura?- le pregunte tratando de ocultar mi entusiasmo.

-Solo si usted así lo desea, de lo contrario no tengo problemas en irme caminando.

-No diga tonterías Sir Link, sabe perfectamente que es un placer tenerlo cerca.

Sonrió discretamente y después nos acomodamos ambos en la montura, le pedí que me llevara adelante por la simple excusa de poder abrázame contra su pecho.

No sabía si era mi imaginación pero desde que había vuelto de aquel encargo hace casi un año le notaba algo diferente, tampoco sabía si era porque le había confesado mis sentimientos, pero desde entonces se portaba más atento, siempre trataba de estar a mi lado y me complacía todos mis caprichos. Nunca más volvimos a tocar aquel tema aunque de vez en cuando en ocasiones como ésta discretamente lo abrazaba y me quedaba perdida entre sus brazos porque en más de una ocasión también me había correspondido.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

La mañana de ese día había sido un poco inusual aunque extrañamente perfecta. Baje de un salto de mi montura y después le ofrecí mis brazos para bajarla.

-"Chiquilla traviesa"- pensé con alegría desmedida, por alguna razón siempre terminaba por colgárseme del cuello.

Entonces respire profundamente para poder controlarme, a veces contenía el aire pero desde que se me olvidaba volver a respirar prefería calmarme a suspiros, no quería desmayarme porque eso sería bochornoso.

-Es extraño que acceda así de fácil a mis peticiones Sir Link- me hablo mientras dábamos un tranquilo paseo- ¿Acaso hay algo que se le esté olvidando decirme?

Como siempre en el clavo. Todavía no sabía cómo lo hacía pero siempre atinaba a las cosas que estaba pensando.

-Si… más o menos- respondí algo avergonzado, definitivamente ella sí que me conocía.- ayer hable con su majestad.

-¿Con mi padre?

Asentí con la cabeza

-Necesita que alguien valla a Holodrum a llevar unos cuantos recados.

-¡A Holodrum! – Exclamo- ¿¡Cuando!?

-Preferentemente esta noche, me iba a mandar a desde ayer pero…. Le pedí tiempo para descansar a mi yegua.

-Pero Sir Link, Holodrum está muy lejos.

-Lo sé- de cierta forma también estaba algo inconforme.

Ella miro por un rato a Epona y le acaricio la crin con cariño.

-Ella está perfectamente- le confesé y entonces me miro con un poco de duda- Quería… poder decírselo, quería despedirme correctamente, "Quería estar contigo antes de irme"- termine pensando.

Nuevamente me abrazo por el cuello, respire profundamente y correspondí a su abrazo. Lo necesitaba.

-Ida y vuelta, simplemente eso… es más de una semana- me dijo con suma tristeza.

Sabía a lo que se refería y también me sentía pésimo.

-Eso es en carruaje princesa- la anime, con Epona a mi lado estaré aquí en menos de eso. Volveré para estar a su lado en su cumpleaños… lo prometo- le susurre mientras sentía sobre mi rostro sus suaves cabellos.

Quien sabe cómo, pero cuando acorde ya era medio día…..

**[***]**

-Mi padre quiere casarme- escuche atentamente y después el corazón se me quedo helado.

Le había preguntado porque su insistencia en salir… y ahora esto.

-No sé qué hacer Sir Link- me dijo

Normalmente solía darle alguna clase de consejo, pero frente a eso no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que debía decir, en parte porque de verdad no lo sabía y por otro lado porque aquellas palabras me habían dolido.

-¿Sir Link?- me llamo

Me despabile rápidamente y le dedique una tierna mirada.

-Bueno… es que, es normal princesa- le dije tratando de ocultar aquella inmensa tristeza.- Algún día Usted será la reina y necesita a su lado un esposo, alguien que sea rey y que guíe por el buen camino a Hyrule.

Entonces suspiro, me tendió los brazos y la abrace para subirla al columpio que llevaba en aquel árbol más o menos unos seis meses. Lo había construido para ocasiones como ésta aunque nunca imagine que terminaría utilizándolo precisamente para eso.

La balacee suavemente y parecía divertirse.

-Qué difícil es ser princesa- hablo con algo de melancolía

-Si- asentí en una voz casi sorda.

Sabía que este día algún día llegaría, por algún tiempo se me había olvidado como si mi mente lo hubiera apartado de ahí en forma voluntaria. Y ahora…

Nuevamente me sentía confundido….El Reino… mi Princesa.

No.

Nuevamente me engañaba, ella no era mía por mucho que así lo quisiera. Mire el cielo de forma expectante, si quisiera ahora mismo me la robaría, estábamos a las afueras del castillo y seguramente de eso nadie se había enterado, tenía a mi yegua Lista y con solo ordenárselo podríamos salir huyendo.

Espabile nuevamente la cabeza.

-Menudas locuras- susurre muy bajito, las palabras se me habían escapado.

Ella me miro curiosa y yo simplemente le negué con la cabeza.

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Esa noche Sir Link salió de Hyrule a toda prisa, esperando volver antes de una semana, su corazón estaba más que acongojado, de por si no quería separarse de ella y ahora con la noticia que le había dado menos.

-"Un mes"- pensó- "eso será todo y tal vez nunca más pueda estar cerca de ella"

Ahora aquel simple viaje le parecía eternamente inacabable….

**[***]**

Esa noche desde su ya conocido escondite lo vio despedirse de su padre y los otros caballeros. También lo vio montar a Epona y desde lo lejos ambos se dedicaron tiernas miradas.

Finalmente después de un rato ella se acercó a su padre, los caballeros la saludaron respetuosamente y después se alejaron con parsimonia.

-¿Por qué mandaste a Sir Link tan lejos?- le dijo casi sin ocultar su reproche.

-¿Pasa algo con eso?- pregunto él muy extrañado, ella no solía hablarle en ese tono.

-No me dijiste nada y Sir Link es MI caballero, no el de Hyrule.

-Eres princesa de Hyrule y por lo tanto él también es caballero de Hyrule, ¿pero qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

La reina se acercó al ver que discutían.

- Daphnes- lo llamo con firmeza- aunque seas rey no todo lo que hay en Hyrule es tuyo, debes pedir las cosas prestadas, especialmente cuando se trata de personas.

-¿Qué?- dijo el rey completamente confundido.

-Esas aves que ves ahí, también son propiedad de Hyrule pero no por eso han decidido renunciar a sus alas, ni tampoco puedes evitar que vuelen. Si tu hija está enojada tiene sus buenas razones. Aprende a comprender los corazones de aquellos que "supuestamente" te pertenecen.

Nuevamente la miro completamente ido.

-Pero por el momento yo la reclamo, también es mi hija y la necesito.

Tomo a Zelda del brazo y caminaron juntas al castillo.

La princesa miro nuevamente en la dirección en la que Sir Link se había marchado.

-Quería que estuviera cerca- susurro mientras recargaba la cabeza en el pecho de su madre.

-Bonito regalo de cumpleaños- añadió ella con ironía- tendrás que perdonarlo, la edad hace que se le olviden las cosas.

Asintió con desgana

-Pero no es tan viejo….

Añadió aludiendo a la buena juventud de su padre que todavía no pasaba ni de los 40.

-Los Dilemas del reino le han puesto la mente de anciano.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Por eso debo recordarle a cada momento que es lo que verdaderamente importa.

- Lo que verdaderamente importa- repitió

Y entonces ambas sonrieron.

* * *

**Comentarios del Fic.**

**Bueno una cosita importante y curiosa que se me olvido contar en el anterior capitulo es que el personaje de Impa en esta ocasión lo tome prestado de las sagas de Oracles jeje es por eso que Zelda la describe como graciosa y rechonchita.**

**Para los que no han jugado el juego o leído los mangas, bueno pues es difícil imaginarse cómo esta el asunto (xD), pero en esta ocasión dejaremos de lado su habitual papel de Sheikah para darle uno mas ameno.**

**.**

**Bueno sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que hayan disfrutado con las locurillas de la Reina jajaja atención a la mujer que es el personaje clave de la historia xD (pura broma en serio)**

**¿En que estaba pensando? ¿mmmmmm?... creo que en mi propia madre jeje.**

**...**

**También**** los invito a dejar sus Reviews (no importa que sean anonimos), me encanta escuchar sus opiniones ;).**


	3. Amor Silente III

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Así como a los demás autores ya mencionados al inicio de este fic.**

* * *

**[***] **

**[***] Cambio de escena (cuando hay dos juntos significa que ha pasado mucho tiempo)**

**_0-0-0 _cambio de punto de vista**

"_**En comillas y cursiva" **_**referencias a otras frases/ Recuerdos**

_**Cursivas **_**Recuerdos efímeros **

"**Comillas entre diálogos" pensamientos del personaje**

*** Notas de la autora (marcadas en el intertexto con un asterisco* y con N.A. al final del capítulo)**

* * *

******[***]**

**Amor Silente**

**III**

El día de su cumpleaños el reino hizo una gran fiesta, y al igual que el año pasado tuvo por ahí rondando a un montón de pretendientes a los cuales despidió gentilmente tratando de no parecer mal agradecida ante sus bellas propuestas.

Su padre la miro a regañadientes pero ella le recordó que todavía le quedaban tres semanas. El día fue muy ajetreado como solían serlo todos sus cumpleaños.

¿Fiesta?, no, no, se supone que se le llama así cuando el evento se disfruta, pero ese día la princesa estaba triste. El crepúsculo llego muy rápido y entonces todos los invitados se fueron, miro hacia el horizonte nuevamente, pero Sir Link todavía no aparecía.

-Era de esperarse- pronuncio, Holodrum de verdad estaba muy lejos, incluso si Sir Link se lo había prometido, era un hecho que para ello tendría que llevar a cabo una tarea casi imposible.

No era como si su cumpleaños realmente le gustara pero era el único día en el que ellos dos podían bailar libremente sin importar la multitud que hubiera. En realidad tenía que bailar con casi todos los invitados pero eso lo incluía a él y siempre podía hacer una excepción de tiempo sin que casi nadie lo supiera.

Suspiro amargamente y se fue directo a la cama, ni si quiera había anochecido, pero no se sentía con ganas de nada.

-"Tres semanas"- pensó

Las palabras torturantes le hicieron dar vueltas y vueltas, hasta que por fin sin siquiera pensarlo abandono su cuarto. Camino por los pasillos y milagrosamente salió del castillo sin siquiera ser vista.

Cuando menos lo pensó ya había llegado a la entrada de su jardín secreto.

-¡Cielos!- suspiro- ahora entiendo porque mi madre me dijo que algún día lo necesitaría, y ya lo he utilizado en un montón de veces.

Pronuncio las palabras que abrían el muro y entro recordando que debía de cerrarlo. Se recargo junto al árbol y ahí se quedó media dormida.

El canto de los insectos nocturnos arrullo su atormentada mente, tanto que en lugar de escuchar aquellos pasos solamente escucho la pregunta…..

**[***]**

-¡Corre bonita!- le dijo a la yegua cuando diviso el castillo, entro presurosamente, pero la fiesta ya se había terminado.

Busco a la princesa con la vista pero no pudo encontrarla.

-Ya se fue a dormir- dijo una voz a sus espaldas al ver que el joven caballero buscaba con insistencia.

Se viro un poco apenado, detrás de él se encontró a Impa con la reina.

Impa era quien había hablado y entonces nuevamente tomo la palabra.

-Llega un poco tarde Sir Caballero, pero todavía hay comida ¿Gusta acompañarnos?- le dijo ofreciéndole un plato de manera amistosa.

-No gracias- contesto sin poder disimular su voz triste- creo que también me voy y descanso.

Camino unos cuantos pasos y después sintió que lo jalaban, miro de manera confusa hacia su izquierda y la reina se había colgado de su brazo.

-Yo también me voy- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Él asintió de agradable manera y como buen caballero la acompaño hasta su cuarto. Después de todo era lo que ellos hacían, acompañar y cuidar a la reina desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-Sir Link, el día todavía no termina- le dijo antes de despedirse.

Llevo su mano hasta la cabeza del caballero y de ahí le saco una hoja seca.

El pobre Sir Link se ruborizo de la vergüenza, había cabalgado por los bosques perdidos para ahorrar tiempo y seguramente un montón de esas hojas se le habían pegado a la cabeza.

-Un buen baño lo soluciona todo y después un paseo bajo las estrellas- añadió ella, se despidió con una sonrisa antes de entrar a su alcoba.

-Baño…- susurro él por un momento

Se puso rojo como tomate y se moría de la vergüenza.

-"¡Hay por las diosas, seguro que también apesto!"- clamo mentalmente.

Y después de todo corrió a toda prisa hasta su cuarto.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

-Qué vergüenza- repetí mientras me mojaba la cabeza.

Me sacudí ávidamente, y me quede por un rato pensando, _"Paseo bajo las estrellas", _¿A que venía todo eso?, de seguro que si me veía terrible.

La reina siempre sabia, nunca me había decepcionado, era como si leyera las almas y supiera reconfortarlas de inmediato.

Salí del baño y me cambie con ropa limpia.

-¿Estrellas?- repetí insistentemente levantando una ceja, camine hasta el balcón y mire al cielo.- "Zelda" perdóname- susurre con melancolía. Tenía tantas ganas de verla pero ya estaba dormida y para acabarla hoy tenía que ser el año.

Nunca creí que ese año llegaría. Tenía tanta prisa por llegar que se me había olvidado traerle algún regalo.

-Link idiota-susurre aun con más tristeza, me apoye en el barandal y agache la cabeza, el viento surcaba suavemente sobre el césped de los jardines, las flores, las hojas, el cabello de Zelda…

¿¡El cabello de Zelda!?

-¿¡Princesa!?- clame para mí mismo ¿Qué estaba haciendo a esa horas en los jardines?,¿no se suponía que ya estaba dormida?. Mire atentamente la dirección en la que caminaba y de inmediato supe hacia donde se dirigía.

Quien sabe porque pero mi cuerpo reacciono sin avisarme, salte desde el balcón y casi me rompo la cabeza, afortunadamente ahí había un árbol. Ni todo mi entrenamiento de caballero había sido suficiente para prepárame para el día que me enamorase.

Tonto loco enamorado… Salí corriendo y al llegar al jardín secreto nuevamente me brinque la muralla, la diferencia era que en esta ocasión lo había hecho hacia adentro…

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

-¿Qué haces princesa?- escuche que me preguntaba

Por unos instantes había creído que era mi imaginación, una alucinación nacida de mis fervientes deseos de verlo, pero su voz había sonado demasiado clara y eso me obligo a virarme.

-¡Sir Link!- grite con asombro y después mi corazón salto de júbilo.

Me levante de un solo salto y lo atrape entre mis brazos.

-Pensé que no habías llegado- le dije mientras me le acurrucaba.

-Era una promesa- me dijo de manera cálida.

-Pero ya no hay fiesta, ni cumpleaños- le susurre.

-Bueno, es verdad, ya no hay fiesta pero todavía es su cumpleaños- carraspeo un poco- Todavía no son las doce, todavía no termina el día- me dijo de forma traviesa.

-¿Qué clase de cuestionamiento es ese?, Sir Link eso es trampa.

Entonces se rió por lo bajo nuevamente en forma traviesa, aun así agacho su mirada y pude notar que estaba algo triste.

-Lo siento- me dijo finalmente- Llegue tarde y además… no pude tráele ningún regalo.

Mi corazón se apachico un poco, no podía creer que fuera por eso que estaba desanimado.

-Tú eres mi regalo- le dije sin más.

Lo estruje aún más fuerte y él me devolvió el abrazo "Tú eres mi regalo" le volví a susurrar. Pero entonces se apartó por un momento.

-Princesa, no me diga eso… yo no merezco semejante honor.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Que no se te olvide lo mucho que te amo, el hecho de que estés conmigo es más que suficiente.

-Princesa….

Pose mi mano sobre sus labios.

-Ya sé que se lo había prometido Sir Link. Nunca más volver a hablar de ese tema, pero a veces yo no soy quien manda en mis sentimientos, simplemente salen a flote sin que pueda evitarlo.

Nuevamente volví a acercarlo y me acurruque sobre su pecho.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Estaban completamente solos, abrazados en el silencio de la noche, hasta los grillos se habían ido y ahora solamente estaban ellos y sus respiraciones.

El joven caballero sintió que su corazón se detenía, la última vez que había escuchado esas palabras había sido hace casi un año.

-Te amo- volvió a susurrarle ella.

Y un leve escalofrió recorrió su espalda, se separó lentamente y la miro con cierta tristeza a los ojos.

-Pero no puede ser….- le dijo nuevamente centrándose en la realidad del mundo que los rodeaba.

Había sido un error correr tras ella, porque nuevamente corría el riesgo de lastimarla y eso era lo último que quería.

La princesa lo miro de reojo y asintió levemente, también lo sabía, pero eso ya no le importaba, se paró de puntitas y le acaricio el cabello de la nuca con la mano para después obligarlo a que descendiera. Era una decisión difícil y tal vez… la más importante de su vida, estaba por romper aquella promesa, pero deseaba tanto tenerlo a su lado y además… en menos de un mes todo terminaría.

Volvió a besarlo sin previo aviso mientras una lágrima se le escapaba. Y con todo el dolor de su alma Sir Link volvió a alejarse.

-Sir Link- le hablo con la voz temblorosa y casi entrecortada- Se lo suplico…. Es mi cumpleaños.

Fue una puñalada directa, y después ya no pudo soportarlo, la amaba con esa vehemencia infinita, ¿Y entonces, porque tenía que sufrir de esa manera?,¿Por qué cuando ella le suplicaba por un beso?,¿Por qué tenía que negarse? El mundo había dejado de tener una lógica porque de otra forma no se explicaba el hecho de que tuviera que apartarse.

Y cuando la princesa estuvo por darse por vencida la tomo entre sus brazos y le devolvió el ferviente beso.

Sin más todo se les había olvidado, el caballero, la princesa, el reino y el resto de las obligaciones. Solamente quedo el amor y de esa forma se correspondieron el uno al otro.

Paso largo rato antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera separase, la joven princesa fue quien primero recupero el sentido y después de una sonrisa simplemente se separó para revolverle el cabello con la mano. El joven caballero se espabilo lentamente, junto su frente con la de ella y le volvió a regalar un beso.

-Solo necesitaba uno. Gracias- le susurro ella con felicidad desbordante, parpadeo un par de veces y se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba llorando. -¿Sir Link?- lo llamo un poco preocupada.

Pero él no respondió solamente la estrujo con muchas fuerzas.

-Ya no quiero ser un caballero- le dijo sollozando.

-¿¡Que!?

-Ya no quiero!, si no puedo estar a tu lado, si no puedo decirte que te amo, si no puedo volver a abrazarte como siempre… ¿¡qué sentido tiene la vida si no puedo estar contigo!?, para que entrene tantos años si en menos de un mes voy a estar muerto.

-Sir Link!, ¿¡De que estas hablando!?

-Crees que podré vivir sin volver a verte todos los días, sin poder abrazarte como lo hago, sin poder mirarte directamente a los ojos como lo he hecho hasta ahora…. No…no podré, ya no puedo.

Termino derrumbándose completamente y se aferró al frío suelo con las manos.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

Durante largo tiempo se quedó ahí tirado, me hinque a su lado y lo abrase con vehemencia.

-Ya no quiero ser princesa- le dije llorando.

Y entonces finalmente levanto la vista, todavía se le rodaban las lágrimas y le acaricie el rostro para secarlo.

-Soy un caballero inútil- susurro con la voz un poco más calmada.

-No, no digas eso- lo calme

Ahora lo comprendía, ese mismo dolor que me quemaba el alma era el que él experimentaba ahora mismo, tal vez incluso más grande porque quizás no solo sentía que traicionaba a sus sentimientos sino también a todo el reino... ¿Desde cuándo?

-Soy un traidor desde siempre- hablo como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

-No- le dije con gran dolor en el alma, podía llegar a sentir muchas cosas, todo, todo menos eso, porque él no se lo merecía, se había sacrificado de sobremanera luchando en incontables batallas y ahora el amor lo hacía sentirse como un enemigo del reino, que terrible ironía y que cruel destino.

-No merezco vivir princesa… soy una completa deshonra, y después de todo lo que sus altezas han hecho por mi… soy un cruel ingrato… yo….

No podía seguir oyendo y le cubrí los labios dulcemente.

-Tú…- continúe con la oración que él había cortado.- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, por favor para, no eres un traidor, no eres un ingrato ni mucho menos un caballero inútil. Gracias a ti Hyrule aún es un reino, si no hubieras estado ahí para nosotros quien sabe qué habría pasado en aquellas épocas desoladas y frías. Ya has sacrificado lo suficiente es momento para seguir adelante…

-Adelante…?- me susurro mientras me miraba fijamente.

Otra lágrima se le escapó de los ojos y nuevamente le limpie la mejilla.

-Adelante.

- Hacia donde voy a ir?… todo se desmorona*

-Entones forjemos un nuevo camino, si ya no puedes encontrar el que antes tenías… construyamos uno nuevo.

-Princesa- me dijo de manera cálida, me tendió los brazos y yo lo recibí entre los míos.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

Me faltaba el aire, más que nunca en toda mi vida, pero su cálido abrazo era reconfortante y sus palabras me obligaron a pensar desde una nueva perspectiva.

Después de mucho tiempo finalmente pude recomponerme, no creo haberme derrumbado nunca antes de esa manera, pero bien dicen que sin importar que tan malherido este el cuerpo al final lo único que verdaderamente importa es tener intacta el alma. ¿Quién me había dicho eso?...a sí, es verdad…. fue hace muchos años en una plática con la reina, una plática como la que habíamos tenido hace solo unas cuantas horas.

"El alma". Tal vez por eso me había caído tan fácilmente, porque mi alma llevaba mucho tiempo soportando aquellas grietas, esas pequeñas fisuras que se habían formado a lo largo de los años.

Nuevamente sentí como me acariciaban la cabeza y sonreí ante el contacto.

-Vamos a fugarnos- me dijo cariñosamente

Pero esta vez no pregunte hasta donde ni hasta cuando, solamente negué con la cabeza.

-Hyrule no se merece perder a su princesa.

-¡Al diablo con Hyrule!

-¡PRINCESA!

Entonces se echó a reír de buena manera, su hermosa risa lleno el jardín secreto, por poco y se me olvidaba, pero todavía tenía razones para seguir viviendo y una de ellas era escuchar su bonita risa.

-¿Es una broma?- pregunte con algo de nerviosismo.

-Sí, si lo es.

Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio escuchando el canto de los insectos nocturnos que misteriosamente había vuelto como si nada.

-Voy a quedarme a tu lado, voy a luchar para ti siempre. Tal vez en menos de un mes nuestra vida cambie radicalmente, pero nunca, nunca, nunca voy a abandonarte. De todas formas ya soy un Traidor, puedo vivir con eso el resto de mi vida, solamente si puedo tenerte cerca de vez en cuando.

-Sir Link basta…

-Lo siento, es posible que ahora este molesta. Hace un año cuando me dijo que me amaba salí huyendo porque tenía miedo de corresponderle y ahora salgo con esto… valla cumpleaños.

-Tal vez el mejor de mi vida, solamente por escuchar esas palabras.

-Y también… debe de estar creyendo que soy un pervertido- le dije sin poder evitar sonrojarme.- no está bien que a mi edad ande con estas cosas, pero es difícil sentar cabeza cuando tienes a la persona que amas así de cerca.

Soltó otra pequeña risa y me abrazo la cabeza.

-Tonto. No creo que el amor tenga edad, de lo contrario no me sentiría tan enamorada. Sabes una cosa… desde que te conozco siempre he pensado, nací en el lugar correcto pero en el tiempo equivocado, si fuera un poco mayor tal vez tendría el valor para enfrentarme a mi padre… y también porque desde siempre he tenido mucho miedo..

-¿Miedo?

-Como cuando pasó lo de tu amiga Malon, después de todo era normal que algún día buscaras a alguien de tu edad, no pensé que sintieras algo por una chiquilla, porque finalmente si lo miramos desde otro punto es eso lo que termino siendo.

-Si…

-Si- añadió un poco melancólica.

-Si eres una chiquilla.

-Lo sé- me repitió en el mismo tono.

-Pero eres MI chiquilla, y te amo, no podría ser de otra forma.

-Sir Link yo…

Interrumpí sus palabras poniendo mis dedos cuidadosamente sobre sus labios al igual que ella lo había hecho conmigo.

-También lo había pensado- le dije con cierto nervio- a veces también he creído que nací en el tiempo equivocado, si fuera un poco más joven al menos tendría una oportunidad como pasante..

-¿Pasante?

-Alguien que tiene derecho de pedir tu mano. Porque el rey y la reina deben de estar siempre juntos, siempre van iguales… como tus padres.

-No sabía eso- me dijo en tono curioso.

- Ya te darás cuenta… cuando debas elegir a tu prometido, todos serán igual de jóvenes, ¿de verdad no te lo había dicho tu padre?

-No- me negó con la cabeza y después puso una triste mirada.

-Soy un imbécil, lo siento.- le dije antes de atreverme a acariciar su rostro.- no sé porque rayos saque ese tema.

Me negó con la cabeza pero de todas formas yo sabía que lo que había dicho era cierto.

-¿Creo que los dos teníamos mucho miedo verdad?

-Si, y se supone que usted es un caballero- me contesto burlonamente.- aunque al final lo único que eso demuestra es que nadie es de piedra, no somos inmunes a absolutamente nada.

Le sonreí y después mi corazón latió muy fuerte al ver sus bonitos ojos, la tome entre mis brazos y con cariño le volví a dar otro beso el primero de muchos que nunca más iban a volver a quedar contenidos. Ya no podía, ni tampoco quería.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_-"Un paseo bajo las estrellas"- _Pensó Sir Link primer caballero de Hyrule, las palabras de la reina se habían quedado rondado sobre su cabeza.

Tomo a la princesa entre sus brazos y después la llevo a dar una bonita caminata, esa noche bajo las estrellas ambos fueron realmente felices, porque después de una larga charla ambos acordaron no volver a abordar dolorosos temas.

**[***]**

**.**

**.**

N.A.: * No sé porque cuando escribía esto se me vino a la mente la última escena de La Leyenda De Spyro. (En serio tenia superr pegada esa melodía en la cabeza)

* * *

**Cometarios del capitulo.**

**Bueno estaba releyendo esto para quietar los errores de dedo y esas cosas, y de repente me gano la risa pensando, ¡Dios!, esto bien pudo haberse llamado _"El jardín Secreto de Zelda" _jajaja (que al final de cuentas no es ni tan secreto) . pero bueno igual y hubiera sonado muy estilo Sandybell xD, de igual forma fue medio gracioso porque no me había puesto a pensarlo hasta ahora que lo estoy releyendo.**


	4. Amor Silente IV

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Así como a los demás autores ya mencionados al inicio de este fic.**

* * *

**[***]**

**[***] Cambio de escena (cuando hay dos juntos significa que ha pasado mucho tiempo)**

**_0-0-0 _cambio de punto de vista**

"_**En comillas y cursiva" **_**referencias a otras frases/ Recuerdos**

_**Cursivas **_**Recuerdos efímeros**

"**Comillas entre diálogos" pensamientos del personaje**

*** Notas de la autora (marcadas en el intertexto con un asterisco* y con N.A. al final del capítulo)**

* * *

******[***]**

**Amor Silente**

**IV**

_-"Un paseo bajo las estrellas"- _Pensó Sir Link primer caballero de Hyrule, las palabras de la reina se habían quedado rondado sobre su cabeza.

Tomo a la princesa entre sus brazos y después la llevo a dar una bonita caminata, esa noche bajo las estrellas ambos fueron realmente felices, porque después de una larga charla ambos acordaron no volver a abordar dolorosos temas.

**[***]**

**.**

**[***]**

Ese día todo era perfecto, el cantar de los pájaros, el sol brillante en el cielo y el plácido viento que se colaba entre los árboles del bosque.

La joven princesa abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió ante aquel cálido abrazo, habían pasado dos semanas tal vez las más hermosas de su vida, Sir Link siempre la llevaba de paseo y con excusas de ir a la ciudadela terminaban escapándose a los lugares más alejados. Aquella mañana se habían ido a las cercanías de los bosques de Hyrule, la joven princesa le había pedido a Sir Link que la acompañara a buscar unas cuantas flores para su madre aunque durante dicha tarea se habían puesto a juguetear como locos, se recostaron junto a un árbol y terminaron por quedarse dormidos.

Respiro tranquilamente y después se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la cara de su joven caballero.

-"Que bonito se ve dormido"- pensó mientras se acurrucaba bajo su barbilla y lo abrazaba con vehemencia por la cintura.

Sir Link abrió un ojo y de manera juguetona le acaricio la espalda recorriendo cada espacio de su delicado cuerpo, escucho como se reía y después también le gano la risa.

-¿No me digas que tienes cosquillas?

-Está bien.. no te lo diré

Volvió a pasar su mano por su espalda y su compañera lo miro con cara inquisidora.

-Qué bonita te ves cuando haces berrinche.

La princesa Zelda se ruborizo ante aquel comentario, estaba a punto de regañarlo pero él le regalo un tierno beso en la boca. Desde el día en que se habían declarado sus sentimientos Sir Link no se molestaba en ocultarle nada, al contrario, la princesa había descubierto que podía llegar a ser bastante travieso cuando se trataba de demostrar sus sentimientos.

-Ya déjame- le dijo tratando de librarse de su ataque de cosquillas

El joven caballero la libero lentamente de su abrazo y sonrió a pesar de haber cortado la cercanía.

-Link eres peor que un niño, la próxima vez recuérdame castigarte.

-No, no quiero- le dijo sonriéndole burlonamente mientras se sentaba para mirar el cielo.- "Link"- grabo la palabra en su mente, como le gustaba que la princesa lo llamara sin su título, ser "Sir" desde siempre había representado un orgullo pero por alguna razón esa pequeña palabra últimamente le pesaba demasiado.

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia y trato de no pensar en cosas tristes, el "Sir" siempre protege al reino pero él solamente quería proteger a su princesa.

-"Una semana"- pensó, el tiempo ya casi se les había agotado, vio a la princesa Zelda levantarse y recoger su canasta de flores. Ya era hora de volver a casa.

No le gustaba la idea, pero se hacía tarde y si no volvían hasta los guardias del reino sospecharían, se levantó de un solo salto y corrió hasta donde estaba ella para abrazarla por la espalda al tiempo que le daba una pequeña vueltecita en el aire.

-¡Ahhh!, ¿¡qué haces!?- primero grito y después soltó una risa- ¡Link!

Volvió a ponerla cuidadosamente en el suelo pero no la libero de su abrazo.

-No te vayas-Le susurro junto al oído.

-Pero mira el sol, ya es bastante tarde, no quiero que alguien sospeche y terminen separándonos.

-Sabias palabras- suspiro decepcionado, esperaba que la princesa le siguiera un rato más el juego.

-No estés triste- volvamos a mi jardín y te dejare dormir en mi regazo.

-Hecho- acepto sonriente.

**[***]**

Bajo la soleada tarde los vio volver sobre Epona, sonrió de manera discreta y después se fue a la cocina.

-Impa, prepárame un té y también uno para mi niña.

-Si alteza- respondió la nana gustosa.

-Y después llévalos a la biblioteca.

Salió de ahí rápidamente y camino con paso constante.

-Hola cielo, Adiós Cielo- saludo y se despidió del rey de una simple manera mientras caminaba haciendo que éste levantara una ceja de forma dubitativa.

Atravesó los pasillos del castillo y finalmente llego a los jardines.

Sir Link desmonto primero y después le tendió los brazos a la princesa de una manera bastante cariñosa.

-Hola- dijo la reina.

Y el joven caballero reacciono con un poco de espanto, saludo con cortesía mientras hacia una leve reverencia tratando de ocultar sus últimas acciones.

-Sir Link necesito robarle a mi hija.- clamo.

La princesa suspiro un poco mientras él asentía de manera aparentemente alegre, las vio marcharse hacia el castillo y una vez que desaparecieron de su vista, se viro para abrazar a Epona llorando silenciosamente su pena. "Adiós al regazo de la princesa" pensó clavando la mirada en el suelo.

**[***]**

Al cruzar el umbral de la biblioteca se encontraron con el té servido, la reina le quito a Zelda la canasta y esparció las flores por los floreros.

-Gracias.

-Al contrario, fue todo un placer- le dijo recordando la hermosa mañana que había tenido.- ¿A qué viene tanta urgencia?

-Quiero mostrarte algo. Mira- le dijo tendiéndole un libro- ya está terminado- agrego con júbilo.

-Valla parece ser que con éste te entusiasmaste.

-Sí, lo lleve a empastar esta mañana.

La reina tenía una extraña afición, escribía libros y libros, y la mayoría eran novelas. La primera lectura que se les daba siempre la hacia la princesa Zelda y después de unas cuantas revisiones extras iban a parar a la biblioteca a una sección privada.

El libro que sostenía la princesa había sido comenzado hacia solo unos meses y tenía más de 900 páginas lo cual indicaba que su madre había trabajado en el con mucho esmero.

Abrió la primera página y sostuvo una sonrisa.

-Apuesto a que debe de ser una broma- dijo algo confundida.

-No. Podrá ser una novela pero está basada en hechos reales, hija mía estas asfalta en tus clases de historia.

-Puede ser- se sentó en un cómodo mueble y se zambullo en la lectura.

**[***]**

Afuera en el jardín Sir Link daba vueltas y vueltas, sin la princesa a su lado literalmente estaba libre de deberes, esperaba pacientemente a que volviera, pero… por más que esperaba y esperaba las horas pasaban y ella no aparecía. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Qué era esa cosa tan importante que tenía que hacer con la reina?

Se revolvió en sus ideas hasta que finalmente decidió ir y echar un vistazo. Camino sigilosamente por los pasillos.

La cocina estaba vacía, la sala real desolada, el salón de los tronos ¡intacto! ¿En dónde estaban? Pensó por unos instantes mientras volvía dar vueltas y vueltas.

-¡La biblioteca!- clamo de repente, se tapó la boca con las manos al notar su grave descuido, y se regañó mentalmente por haber gritado casi de la nada.

En ese lugar todavía no lo había revisado, así que con paso presuroso fue a investigar. Curiosamente la puerta estaba abierta así que asomo la cabeza un poco para ver cómo estaban.

La reina se encontraba en un pequeño escritorio escribiendo, parecía que nada más con terminar ya se había embarcado en uno nuevo, así era ella, terminaba un libro y en acto siguiente comenzaba con otro.

La princesa Zelda por otra parte, se encontraba cómodamente leyendo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero en ese lapso ya se había comido más de 200 paginas.*

La culta mujer escucho unos cuantos pasos, se distrajo un poco y miro hacia la puerta, ahí aparentemente no había nadie. Zelda permanecía quieta leyendo. Miro a su reloj de arena y dibujo una sonrisa.

-Valla- susurro- parece que todavía le queda algo de aguante.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Zelda sin quitar los ojos de la lectura.

-También era un pequeño experimento, quería ver cuánto aguantaba.

-¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar completamente distraída, se había sumido tanto en aquel libro que sus contestaciones eran casi automáticas como si la hubieran programado para decir aquello.

-Ya verás.

Pero no hablo de nuevo, simplemente cambio de página.

Afuera de la entrada Sir Link se tiro al piso. Ya sabía en donde estaba su princesa, ahora solo era cuestión de esperarla, pero nuevamente el tiempo pasó de manera implacable y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro.

Adentro de la biblioteca la reina sonreía, pero dejo se escribir súbitamente, valla pequeña broma… ahora ya no podía concentrarse, el sonido de los incesantes e inconscientes pasos del caballero la distraían de sobremanera.

Se levantó con parsimonia sin que siquiera Zelda se diera cuanta y camino directo a la puerta.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

Esa baldosa me parecía conocida, de un momento a otro me percate del movimiento y de los incesantes giros que daba.

¡Rayos!, otra vez estaba caminando en círculos sin darme cuenta, últimamente mi propio cuerpo dejaba de pedirme permiso y cuando menos los pensaba ya estaba haciendo las cosas.

Nuevamente mire la misma baldosa, ¿Porque todavía no había dejado de caminar como poseso?, me gruñí mentalmente haciendo ver mi enfado. ¡Ya basta!, tenía que dejar de hacer círculos en el suelo o definitivamente alguien se daría cuanta pues a ese paso seguramente iba a dejar por ahí alguna marca.

Respire profundamente, tratando de que mi cuerpo me obedeciera.

-"En la siguiente vuelta me paro"- pensé efusivamente

Y cuando mi cuerpo giro se detuvo de golpe pero no porque yo se lo hubiera ordenado…..

-¡Alteza!- clame de la forma más amable que pude pero mi voz me había traicionado.

-Sir Link- me hablo con firmeza- ¿¡Quiere por favor dejar de dar vueltas!?, me está mareando.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

La reina avanzo hacia la puerta y cuando salió al pasillo se encontró al caballero dando vueltas y vueltas entre cavilaciones, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia y al parecer no pensaba detenerse porque una vez que llegaba al extremo del pasillo giraba efusivamente para dar otra vuelta.

Suspiro de manera cálida. ¿Tal vez aquello había sido demasiado? Tenía que detenerlo o definitivamente haría un hoyo en el piso… ¿Pero cómo?, de la forma más simple, así que se paró en el centro del pasillo por donde tarde o temprano el caballero pasaría.

-¡Alteza!-Clamo él completamente sorprendido.

Definitivamente no se esperaba verla, mucho menos que se le plantara ahí de frente.

-Sir Link- le hablo con firmeza- ¿¡Quiere por favor dejar de dar vueltas!?, me está mareando.

-Yo..yo- trato de hablar pero todas las frases se le habían desarticulado.

La reina suspiro. Lo tomo por el brazo y lo introdujo a la biblioteca.

Zelda seguía completamente abstraída y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando fue que ocurrieron aquellos hechos. Lo último que supo fue que un peso inesperado se había hecho presente en aquel mueble en el que permanecía sentada, había sido un tanto brusco así que se obligó a si misma a apartar los ojos de la lectura.

-Sir Link!- dijo con voz sorprendida, no esperaba que al abandonar el libro fuera a él lo siguiente que vería.

La reina irguió una ceja de forma traviesa.

-Estaba bastante inquieto ahí afuera así que mejor te lo traje- hablo tratando de no reírse.

El pobre caballero había sido arrastrado desde el pasillo hacia la biblioteca y cuando menos lo pensó la Reina ya lo había sentado al lado de Zelda.

La princesa Zelda lo miro con mucho cariño el pobrecito estaba completamente avergonzado, se le notaba porque la cara se le había vuelto completamente roja.

-"Que cruel eres madre"- pensó por unos instantes, pero a los siguientes simplemente estaba sonriendo, era agradable tenerlo cerca sin tener que ocultarse.

-"¿Y ahora qué hago?"- pensó el pobre caballero. Después sintió que le daban un golpecito en la cabeza, se viro de inmediato y descubrió a la reina pasándole un libro.

Era grande, verde y muy viejo. En la portada se leía **historia de Hyrule**. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de recibirlo y después miro a su alteza con ojos dubitativos.

-Tarea…

-¡Tarea?- tenia años sin escuchar esa escalofriante palabra.

-Vamos a aprovechar el tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa- Sir Link, usted va a demostrarle a mi hija que la novela que está leyendo está basada en hechos reales.

Después acerco una mano y abrió el libro en un tercio de su contenido.

-Empiece por aquí- le dijo con tono de voz todavía burlón.

Sir Link miro atentamente la página, una pequeña leyenda al centro y arriba decía: _La Era del héroe del tiempo,_ suspiro de manera inevitable y trato de que su respiración no sonara muy cortada mientras la reina volvía apaciblemente a su escritorio y se reincorporaba en sus antes interrumpidas tareas.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

Cuando vi a mi madre darle un golpecito en la cabeza con el libro para después entregárselo volví a pensar "que cruel eres". Se notaba a leguas que el pobre Sir Link había dejado esos andares hace bastante tiempo.

Lo sentí suspirar de una manera un tanto pesada y comprendí que en un primer momento no le había agradado del todo aquella idea, sin embargo no paso demasiado tiempo antes de que algo en aquella extraña circunstancia lo hiciera sentirse cómodo, es decir, estábamos sentados en el mismo sitio uno al lado del otro y con el mejor pretexto del mundo para que nadie pensara cosas extrañas si es que llegaban a vernos.

La sonrisa burlona de mi madre podía verse a kilómetros de distancia… me pregunto ¿En que estaría pensando?, a veces no entendía su sentido del humor y su actitud me daba a pensar un montón de cosas ¿A caso ya se habría dado cuenta de mis sentimientos?, era posible aunque poco probable porque como miembro de la realeza estaba segura de que aquello sería algo que rechazaría. Una princesa y un caballero rotundamente enamorados era una idea que ni en un millón de años se aceptaría.

Cuando menos lo pensé sentí un leve peso sobre mi hombro, Link se había recargado un poco sin darse cuenta, lo mire atentamente estaba completamente sumido en aquella lectura tal y como yo lo había estado minutos antes de que él llegara.

Arqueo una ceja de manera imperceptible, cambio la página y volvió a hacer el mismo gesto, seguramente ahí en esa lectura finalmente había encontrado aquel nombre. Cuando vi la primera página de la novela también me había sorprendido incluso había preguntado si aquello era una clase de broma. Pero mi madre tenía razón estaba basada en un hecho histórico uno que yo debería de tener siempre en mente, no había podido recordarlo hasta que inevitablemente pase de la página 100 y las imágenes se vinieron a mi cabeza, esa novela… estaba basada en la época del héroe del tiempo, ¡que cabeza la mía! si miles y miles de veces me lo habían contado _"Tu nombre debe de ser un orgullo porque te lo pusimos en honor a una de nuestra más valientes gobernantes" _

**[***]**

Descubrir que a Link le gustaba leer fue todo un acontecimiento, ahora tenía bastantes excusas para estar más tiempo a su lado sin que nadie sospechara nada.

-"Tres días"- pensé de manera preocupada mientras paseábamos por los pasillos del castillo. El tiempo realmente ya se nos había terminado, tres simples días era lo que restaba para que el tiempo que me había dado mi padre llegara a su fin, después de eso inevitablemente quedaría comprometida con alguien que seguramente ni siquiera conocía.

Me abrace inconscientemente de Link colgándome de su brazo, aquella era una idea que no soportaba… "compromiso" ¿Y después? El inevitable matrimonio. Compartir mi vida con alguien a quien definitivamente no amaba me revolvía el estómago. Todavía tenía posibilidades de fugarme pero siempre que se lo proponía a Link él negaba vehementemente con la cabeza "dejaríamos desamparada a toda la gente de Hyrule" me decía. Entonces suspiraba y odiaba tener que admitir que aquello era cierto, y en esos momentos pensaba ¡Porque rayos no tuve hermanos o hermanas! Alguien que me reemplazara en aquella pesada tarea, ser hija única siempre había sido de lo más difícil…

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

Últimamente siempre estaba distraída, seguramente pensaba en lo mismo que yo "El tiempo se nos agotaba" y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto.

-"Ojala también tuviera una ocarina mágica"- pensaba con vehemencia. Pero aquel objeto sagrado se había perdido inevitablemente en el transcurrir de las eras.

La sentí colgarse de mi brazo y entonces estuve completamente seguro de que su mente pensaba en aquello.

-Vamos a mi jardín secreto- me dijo un poco triste.- quiero abrazarte un rato pero no puedo hacerlo delante de tanta gente.

Asentí con la cabeza, el hecho de que estuviéramos tan juntos en si ya era peligroso, uno de los guardias nos miró con cierto recelo cuando pasamos a una distancia muy poco prudente de su puesto de vigía.

-"Esas miradas inquisidoras"- pensé casi con desprecio.

Incluso mis colegas (Los caballeros) nos habían visto con mala cara en las últimas semanas. ¿A caso se notaba demasiado nuestra relación? Me despabile de inmediato sintiendo un terrible escalofrío. Las leyes eran muy claras a los traidores del reino solo les esperaban dos cosas la primera era la muerte y la segunda el exilio. Ambas sonaban horribles y por raro que pareciera para mi significaban lo mismo, daba igual si me mataban o si me exiliaban porque estar lejos de mi chiquita significaría el fin de mi vida.

Con el pesar de mi alma la aparte de mi brazo, la idea me desagradaba tanto que cada que tenía que hacerlo sentía retorcijones en el estómago.

-"Lo siento"- le dije con triste mirada

Pero ella me respondió con una sonrisa, también estaba consciente del peligro que corríamos.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos en el jardín secreto. Abrió la puerta con sus palabras mágicas y entramos sintiendo que le oxigeno volvía a nuestros pulmones….

**[***]**

-Link- me hablo mientras me abrazaba- Faltan tres días- me dijo sin rodeos.

-Lo sé- conteste de manera un poco cortante.

-Vámonos… por favor vámonos.

También lo había pensado y no era tan difícil, bastaba con que saliéramos discretamente con Epona y al llegar al pradera emprendiéramos carrera, El problema estaba en que…..

-Ya sé que tengo responsabilidades para con el reino…- hablo tristemente.

Bueno el problema estaba precisamente en eso.

-Pero no quiero estar con alguien que no amo… quiero estar contigo.

-Vas a estar conmigo- le prometí.- ya te dije que no pienso abandonarte.

Me miro con carita seria, ambos sabíamos lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

-¿Estás dispuesto a convertirte en mi amante?- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Asentí con la cabeza, aquello era algo más que obvio, lo había pensado en incontables ocasiones y la respuesta siempre había sido la misma, desde el día en que le dije "voy a quedarme a tu lado".

-Además voy a protegerte. ¿Qué pasa si a tu padre se le ocurre escogerte a un marido idiota? He visto a tus pretendientes, los príncipes de los reinos vecinos tienen cierta fama y de buenas a primeras se les nota desde lo lejos que son unos estupidos machistas.

Parpadeo un par de veces al parecer había notado mi tono de enfado.

-No quiero que nadie te haga daño. Si alguno se atreve a lastimarte me van a valer cacahuate las leyes del reino. Y tampoco voy a permitir que te obliguen a hacer algo que no quieres.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

Hablaba con tanta seriedad que no pude evitar reírme y cuando lo hice puso una cara desconcertante.

-Hay Link- le dije secándome las lágrimas, no solo se me habían salido de la risa sino también por lo que él me había dicho. –me acabas de confesar que no te importaría ser mi amante, pero no creo que seas capaz de verme con marido.

Suspiro de manera pesada como si acabara de darse cuenta de sus propias palabras.

Nuevamente sentí la necesidad de decírselo "Vámonos". Pero en el fondo también sabía que aquella era una tonta idea porque ninguno de los dos sería capaz de vivir en paz sabiendo que dejamos a todo el reino en la ruina.

"Ruina" la palabra sonaba un poco fuerte, pero si nos poníamos a pensarlo eso era lo que ocurriría en un futuro. Si me iba la línea de sucesión desaparecería y Hyrule perdería el equilibrio por el cual durante tantos años había luchado, nuestros países vecinos solamente tenían cara amable pero en el fondo eran ambiciosos, ¿Por qué no iban a aprovecharse de una situación así? Un país sin heredero sonaba a un trozo de tierra fácil que podía ser conquistado en cualquier instante como si para ello bastara con estirar la mano y simplemente tomarlo.

La idea de la fuga desaparecía al instante de mi cabeza, y además no solo estaba Hyrule también estaba mi madre. ¿Sería capaz de abandonarla? ¿A ella? ¿A Impa? Incluso me cuestionaba el hecho de poder abandonar a mi padre, porque era terriblemente estricto y duro, pero lo quería, ese era un hecho innegable.

Suspire pesadamente, abrase a Link del cuello y lo bese con mucha vehemencia, él correspondió a mi gesto de manera tierna y agradable.

Necesitaba aquello más que nuca, sentir sus besos y sus suaves caricias, olvidarme del mundo y ponerme a volar un rato entre la calidez de sus brazos.

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

No podía evitar sentir pena cada vez que los veía tan desanimados. La biblioteca les había sentado de maravilla en los últimos días pero aun así ella sabía que ambos pensaban en eso, después de todo su marido lo había dicho claramente "un mes" no más, y de esa forma en menos de tres días su hija quedaría comprometida porque sabía de ante mano que el rey tenia elegidos a sus candidatos desde antes que se llevara a cabo aquella prorroga.

Camino con cierta pereza mientras pensaba "Daphnes se ha vuelto un hombre completamente ciego".

En esos momentos un caballero paso corriendo a su lado sacándola de sus cavilaciones, no la había saludado ni tampoco hecho reverencia, un hecho que resultaba completamente extraño. Lo miro de manera inquietante mientras corría…

-"Algo urgente"- pensó pues de otra forma no se explicaba que un caballero la hubiera ignorado. Tampoco era como si necesitara o quisiera sus atenciones. Pero la reina era muy observadora y siempre captaba a fondo todos los pequeños detalles.

Pero había algo más, extraño y muy desconcertante, si algo urgente había pasado entonces…. ¿Por qué aquel caballero había salido desde el fondo del castillo? ¿En los jardines pasaban cosas extraordinarias? ¿o tal vez se les había colado algún enemigo?

Lo último era completamente improbable porque si fuera así los vigías de las torres ya habrían hecho sonar las alarmas. Se quedó pensando por unos momentos…

-"Los jardines"- en aquella dirección solamente se encontraba uno que podía ser de importancia.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar que sospechaba, el jardín "secreto" de Zelda. La entrada estaba correctamente cerrada y por unos instantes aquellas ideas locas desparecieron de su cabeza hasta que de un momento a otro escucho un rechinido.

Viro la vista de manera inquietante hacia arriba. En los altos muros del castillo había una ventana que pertenecía a una habitación que llevaba innumerables décadas olvidada al igual que muchas otras en la parte sur del viejo castillo. Durante años se había despreocupado de ella porque nadie entraba a esa habitación y también porque era probable que la única llave permaneciera perdida al igual que muchas otras. Aun así la odiaba porque daba una perfecta vista a un lugar que debería de ser privado y la odio aún más cuando después de aquel rechinido vio abrirse la ventana.

El corazón le latió de manera pesada y con cierto esfuerzo se internó raídamente en el castillo vio avanzar por los pasillos al caballero que antes no la había saludado, esta vez se detuvo e hizo una pequeña reverencia, ella asintió como le era costumbre y durante ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo lo miro atentamente, su uniforme antes limpio ahora estaba lleno de polvo.

Suspiro. Subió unos cuantos pisos y al internarse en los pasillos de las plantas altas descubrió a la funesta puesta abierta. Como era de esperarse la llave no estaba en su sitio pero para su poca fortuna tampoco hacía falta. La añeja puerta había sido forzada y se notaba que para ello no habían hecho el menor esfuerzo, la vieja madera corroída por los años parecía haber cedido de una sola patada.

Se asomó de manera lenta y vacilante sobre la desgastada jamba, tras aquel umbral junto a la ventana estaba parado su marido. Alzo la cabeza y camino de manera majestosa hasta poder alcanzarlo.

El rey escucho aquellos pasos, los conocía, sabía muy bien quien era. Aun así permaneció en su lugar, escrutando aquella escena de manera casi implacable.

Ella se acercó a paso lento y con delicadeza se hizo un lugar en aquella ventana, tal y como sospechaba la vista era clara y perfecta…

**[***]**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.***uhh, 200 paginas son muchas pero pensemos en que no estaban escritas a máquina jajaja.

* * *

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

**¿Han escuchado decir que la Tormenta siempre viene después de la calma...?**

**Bueno esta fue la calma antes de la Tormenta. O_O**


	5. Amor Silente V

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Así como a los demás autores ya mencionados al inicio de este fic.**

* * *

**[***]**

[***] ** Cambio de escena (cuando hay dos juntos significa que ha pasado mucho tiempo)**

**cambio de punto de vista**

"_**En comillas y cursiva" **_**referencias a otras frases/ Recuerdos**

_**Cursivas **_**Recuerdos efímeros **

"**Comillas entre diálogos" pensamientos del personaje**

*** Notas de la autora (marcadas en el intertexto con un asterisco* y con N.A. al final del capítulo)**

* * *

**[***]**

**Amor Silente**

**V**

Ella se acercó a paso lento y con delicadeza se hizo un lugar en aquella ventana, tal y como sospechaba la vista era clara y perfecta…

**[***]**

-Te amo- le dijo ella sin vacilar ni un solo instante.

Una pequeña frase, un montón de sentimientos desencadenados. La estrujo contra su cuerpo y de manera juguetona comenzó a besarla.

Ella rio con soltura mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente, por alguna razón estar con él la relajaba y hacia que se le olvidaran todos los problemas. Tal vez por eso era que siempre terminaban dormidos en los lugares más extraños, el jardín secreto no era la excepción, una vez que Sir Link comenzaba con sus juegos siempre terminaban en el césped recostados.

-También te amo- le dijo él con una gran sonrisa

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

El suave aroma de su piel me hacía enloquecer, sus lacios cabellos jugueteaban en mi cara y su linda voz me hacía ir al cielo.

La amaba tanto y disfrutaba estar a su lado, tanto que todo se me olvidaba, el hecho de que faltaran "tres días" y que la seguridad del reino dependiera de nuestras decisiones.

-"Esas cosas"- pensaba últimamente.-"Es todo tan injusto"

Pero en esos momentos los pensamientos habían desaparecido, ahí recostados amándonos mutuamente, la bese de manera ferviente hasta que la oí soltar pequeños gemidos, entonces sonreí, también le agradaba nuestro contacto, incluso por encima de la ropa sentir nuestros cuerpos tan cerca era agradable.

La mire directo a los ojos y como siempre le pedí permiso con una sola mirada, una mirada a la que ella asentía de inmediato con un cálido beso, mis manos recorrieron lentamente su cuerpo para acariciarlo. Me vire un poco para tratar de no aplastarla, nunca me daba cuenta de cómo o cuando sucedía pero de cierta forma siempre terminaba aprisionándola con mi cuerpo.

-"Tal vez sea el instinto"- pensé tratando de controlar el movimiento de mis caderas. Sabía muy bien que mi cuerpo buscaba desesperadamente al suyo. Pero aunque esas cosas me sacudían enteramente por dentro en mi mente y en mi corazón había algo mucho más importante, su seguridad y su felicidad.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado aunque no debería de haber sido mucho y tampoco era como si importara, podría haberme quedado ahí junto ella eternamente.

-Link- me llamo con voz un tanto extraña.

-¿Que ocurre amor?- le dije con ternura deteniendo completamente a mi cuerpo para prestarle la atención debida.

-¿No escuchas algo?...

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-Sir Link me está traicionando- su voz había sido como un bramido silencioso pero a la vez tan potente que el pequeño cuarto había quedado estremecido.

Ella lo miro de manera expectante y temerosa, nunca había escuchado tanto enojo en su voz ni visto tanto odio en su mirada.

Él nuevamente clavo la vista hacia aquel jardín al parecer Sir Link había tirado a su hija al suelo y ahora la provocaba para hacer cosas insanas, no la protegía sino que la guiaba por el mal camino de las tentaciones. A su vista aquella escena estaba clara como el agua, el caballero se estaba aprovechando de la princesa.

¿Y cómo no pensar eso?, si desde siempre su pequeña hija había sido muy ingenua.

-Esto se acabó- dijo de forma tajante.

El caballero que antes había visto la reina había vuelto con papel, pluma y tinta. La miro un poco asombrado y después de hacer una reverencia entrego al rey aquellos objetos. El hombre garabateo un poco y después de un rato clamo con voz firme.

-Que los escribas trascriban esto, y que las copias sean enviadas hoy mismo a los príncipes de los reinos vecinos, dígale al primer ministro que se encargue personalmente de supervisar esto, él bien sabe a quienes yo ya he escogido.

-Si alteza.

-En cuanto termine vuelva a mi lado, tengo una tarea para usted y para sus hombres.

Nuevamente asintió y volvió a salir por la puerta.

La reina miro a su marido. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el pequeño cuarto.

-¿Porque tenía que ser él?- dijo con tristeza en la voz y rabia en la cabeza.- ¿Esto es lo que pasa cuando tratas a las personas como a tus hijos?

-No- contesto ella sin previo aviso.

Finalmente se viro para observarla.

- Daphnes, ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

-Nada- dijo secamente- solo hago lo que debí de hacer desde un principio….

-¿Vas a auspiciar una ceremonia de compromiso?

-Si…- volvió a decir secamente

Después la miro de forma extraña.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes lo que pienso?

-Soy tu pareja, siempre debemos ir iguales ¿recuerdas?, aunque parece que durante mucho tiempo eso es algo que has estado olvidando. ¿Acaso te arrepientes. Daphnes?.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Qué clase de locura es esa?

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me has llamado?, si no hubiera seguido al caballero, no sabría nada de esto, no me has consultado antes de enviar las cartas ni tampoco me has pedido opinión por adelantado… incluso cuando he estado a tu lado todo el tiempo.

Y por primera vez su cabeza descendió como no lo había hecho nunca…

-Lo siento- pronuncio él- ¿Cómo puedo enmendarlo?

-También quiero elegir, también quiero tener una oportunidad de ver feliz a mi hija.

El silencio volvió a hacerse nuevamente en la sala mientras el rey visualizaba sus opciones, pero no había mucho que pensar acerca de ellas y de todas maneras a quien quiera que ella eligiera en nada las cosas cambiaria.

-De acuerdo- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Se acercó para abrazarla pero ella mantuvo su distancia.

-Y también.- hablo de manera lenta pero firme.- quiero que mi elegido tenga la misma oportunidad que todos.

-Así será- prometió el rey con voz solemne.

Finalmente ella levanto la mirada y le permitió acercarse.

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

-¿No escuchas algo?

-No escucho nada- me dijo ronroneándome cerca del oído.

Pero los pasos fuera del jardín eran demasiado notorios.

-Link. Pon atención- le ordene.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y al abrirlos, su expresión se llenó de cierto recelo.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo allá afuera?- dijo un poco molesto- es extraño que haya tantas personas en este lado del castillo.

-Sí. ¿No crees que haya pasado algo?.

Movió la cabeza y negó efusivamente.

-No hay alarmas- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me regalaba un beso.

Pero algo inquietante no me dejaba concentrarme, pase mi mano por su rostro y lo obligue a que nos irguiéramos.

-¿Tienes miedo?, pero si estoy a tu lado, daría mi vida si es necesario para protegerte.

-¡Cielos!, no digas eso, no me serviría de nada seguir viviendo si no estás a mi lado.

Se rio con algo de pereza antes de atraparme entre sus brazos y recostarme nuevamente en el césped, su cálida respiración choco contra mi cuello y le acaricie la cabeza hasta que casi se quedó dormido sobre mi pecho.

Todo era tan perfecto hasta que de repente….

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**-**_¡Daphnes!, ¡QUE HACES!- grito de manera un tanto asustada al ver lo que hacía su marido.

La bomba junto al muro estallo de manera estrepitosa y dentro del jardín Sir Link y la princesa se dieron un terrible sobresalto.

-¡Rayos!- grito el caballero poniéndose de pie de un solo salto. Tomo su espada que yacía en el piso y de manera ágil llevo a la princesa hasta sus espaldas.

La mortecina nube de humo se dispersó lentamente. Sir Link se puso en posición de ataque al ver aquel enorme agujero en muro.

-¡No puede ser!, ¿¡de verdad hay enemigos en el castillo!?

Pero cuando la cortina de humo desapareció solo pudo ver ahí al rey y a la orden de los caballeros. Suspiro con cierto alivio y después vio a la reina con ojos mortificados.

-Alteza- dijo descendiendo cuidadosamente su espada.

Se acercó con pasos tambaleantes dejando a Zelda oculta tras el árbol y solo después de corroborar que no se trataba de intrusos con algún camuflaje llamo con la mano a la princesa.

-¿Papá, ¡Que te pasa estás loco!?, acabas de darme un susto de muerte- le reclamo al ver que uno de los caballeros llevaba en las manos un par de bombas.

-Los dos, salgan de ahí ahora mismo- clamo con voz firme pero sin gritarles.

Sir Link y la princesa salieron con pasos cautelosos y se reunieron con el rey a unos cuantos metros fuera de los muros del jardín "Secreto".

-Ven Zelda- volvió a hablar.

La joven princesa se acercó un poco intimidada. ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso?, ¿A su padre le había ganado la demencia?, ¿Por qué su madre se veía algo angustiada?

Llego a su lado y él la tomo con firmeza del brazo.

-Sir Link… no sabe cuánto me decepciona- clamo con cierto odio haciendo que el caballero se estremeciera.

-¿Qué?- profirió Sir Link tratando de hilar cabos

- ¡Arréstenlo!

-¡¿Qué?!- grito la princesa

Y en menos de lo que pensaba se le había echado encima para atraparlo.

-Majestad ¿Qué está haciendo?- dijo el pobre Link algo asustado. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza y de un momento a otro comprendió lo que pasaba. De alguna forma él y la princesa habían sido descubiertos.

-Llévenlo a la sala de los juicios.

-¿¡Papá que haces!?

-Es un traidor del reino. Lo acuso por tratar de seducir a mi única hija.

-No por favor detente no es lo que piensas- clamo ella tratando de zafarse de su imperante agarre.

La reina cerro los ojos mientras sus parpados se estrujaban con cierta fuerza.

-Majestad, por favor permítame explicarle- decía Sir Link mientras los demás caballeros se lo llevaban a rastras.

-No hay nada que explicar Sir Link, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Me duele en el alma que precisamente sea usted un traidor, pero si quiere saber su condena de una buena vez, estoy dispuesto a decírsela.

El corazón le latió muy fuerte, tanto que estaba seguro que se escuchaba en todos los jardines, miro a la princesa Zelda todavía tratando de zafarse y suplicando a su padre con la mirada para que éste se detuviera.

-¡Esta condenado al exilio!- clamo el rey en voz sonora.

Algunos de los caballeros presentes sintieron escalofríos al escuchar semejante palabra, la mayoría consideraba que aquello era la peor de las deshonras, incluso peor que la muerte.

-En consideración al reino y los años en los que me ha servido, le perdonó la vida. Pero no puede quedarse en Hyrule. Además mi esposa me ha suplicado que le dé una prórroga de tiempo para que empaque y se valla sin dejar ningún pendiente.

-¡Papá!, por favor no, no.- pidió la princesa con voz ahogada.

El corazón de Sir Link se quebró al ver sus ojos tristes y suplicantes. Lo había arruinado todo y posiblemente a causa de algún descuido el cual no sabía en qué momento había cometido. ¿A caso había estado tan ensimismado en sus propios sentimientos como para no darse cuenta, de las miradas insistentes de los caballeros y los guardias? No, no era eso. Un caballero a su lado lo miraba con cara burlona.

-"Envidia"- pensó mientras un odio profundo se gestaba en sus entrañas-"Sir". "Si tanto deseabas mi título te lo hubiera regalado".

Era cierto, había varios caballeros que no se conformaban con ser eso, ellos querían ser los primeros, pero lamentablemente solo podía existir un "primer caballero de Hyrule". Sin Lugar a dudas Sir Link les estorbaba, solo esperaban la oportunidad para que el ingenuo enamorado cometiera algún error en sus pasos.

-De todas formas llévenlo a la sala de los juicios que esto debe ser dictado ante el consejo- hablo nuevamente el Rey Daphnes.- ¡y ustedes!- clamo dirigiéndose a los seis que traían en las manos las bombas.- terminen de dinamitar ese muro que no quiero volver a verlo nunca.

La reina se llevó una mano al pecho, no podía creer que su marido se hubiera perdido entre tanta rabia.

-¡Zelda!- grito Link a lo lejos mientras lo arrastraban. Nuevamente ella trato de zafarse.

El rey negó con la cabeza y se la entregó a dos guardias.

-Al calabozo del hielo.

-¡QUE!- Grito la reina sintiendo que el aire se le iba.- ¡DAPHNES!, ¡POR LAS DIOSAS, NO ESTAS HABLANDO EN SERIO!

-Este es un castigo, ella también debe aprender a respetar las leyes de nuestros ancestros.

La princesa Zelda se quedó pasmada. ¿Acaso eso era cierto?, ¿de verdad su padre planeaba encerrarla?¿DE VERDAD IBA A DESTERRAR A SIR LINK Y APARTALO DE SU LADO?

-No te preocupes cielo, sabes que no es un calabozo en serio, y además voy a liberarle en dos días cuando deba ir a la fiesta de compromiso.

Las palabras de su padre rebotaban en su cabeza de forma desfigurada, no entendía nada y se sentía muy confundida. El calabozo o lo que fuera era lo de menos, a lo lejos en la distancia volvió a escuchar como Link la llamaba y una amarga lágrima se escurrió escapándose de sus ojos.

-No se atrevan- dijo con firmeza la reina interponiéndose en el camino de los guardias.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron.

Ella no podía creer que su marido hubiera llegado tan lejos, lo de Sir Link era de esperarse, volar el jardín secreto, eso había sido cruel pero encerrar a su hija era DEMACIADO.

-Ya basta- dijo el rey al ver la actitud que había tomado su esposa, la atrapo por un brazo y también se la llevó al castillo a rastras.

Los dos guardias que antes se había detenido siguieron su camino.

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, la voz de Link seguía en mi cabeza, también tenía ganas de gritar y clamar su nombre pero mi voz me había abandonado.

La pequeña ventana al ras de la superficie filtraba la poca luz de la luna, y la tenue oscuridad acompañaba mi llanto.

-"El calabozo del hielo"- pensaba hasta cierto punto en manera burlona.

Ciertamente la habitación se encontraba bajo tierra en los niveles subterráneos de castillo, pero no era un verdadero calabozo. Era el lugar en donde los reyes castigaban a sus hijos, pero no tenía nada de torturante, había una cama muy cómoda y una estantería con una pequeña colección de la biblioteca.

-"Hielo"- pensé nuevamente con sorna- "Que pésimo nombre"- clame para mis adentros.

A algún desequilibrado le había parecido gracioso ponerle de esa manera. _"Es en donde se cumple la ley del hielo"_ solía decirme mi padre y me asustaba con esas cosas cuando era mucho más pequeña.

-Princesa. ¿Desea que le encienda los candiles?- hablo uno de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta a través de una pequeña ventanita con barrotes

Me negué a contestarle, mire los grisáceos muros construidos con roca ígnea y nuevamente una lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla. Estaba atrapada y no podía hacer nada. ¿Y si Link ya se había marchado?

¿Me había quedado sola?

Un pequeño dolor punzante comenzó a recorrer mis rodillas, me había quedado ahí en el frío piso sin hacerle el menor caso a la cama.

-Link- volví a susurrar entre gimoteos, no podía creer que de verdad todo hubiera acabado de esa manera y justo cuando acabábamos de prometernos que estaríamos juntos toda la vida.

Una voz furiosa se escuchó afuera de la estancia y en momentos pude oír claramente como esa persona entraba azotando la puerta…

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Estaba realmente furiosa, había peleado con su marido por habérsela llevado a la fuerza, tomo una llave que guardaba en su cómoda y sin decir palabra fue y se encerró en su habitación privada. El rey le toco la puerta durante cerca de una hora pero ella indignada se negó a abrirle negándole así el paso.

La tarde transcurrió lentamente y cerca del anochecer salió con cautela evitando hacer ruido con la puerta, cruzo los pasillos de manera rápida con esa agilidad gatuna que siempre la había caracterizado y al pasar cerca de aquella estancia vio como Sir Link por fin había sido liberado, dos guardias lo acompañaron hasta su habitación y después se retiraron con algo de cautela.

Respiro con algo de calma pues a pesar de todo su marido había respetado aquella prorroga.

Bajo a los niveles inferiores y al entrar en el pasillo que conducía al "calabozo de hielo" aparto bruscamente a los guardias.

- ¡Majestad!

-¡FUERA!- gruño con voz firme y amenazadora

Los guardias que custodiaban aquella "Celda" se apartaron de inmediato.

Busco con la mirada la llave y al encontrarla colgada en uno de los cinturones de los guardias se acercó fieramente y la arrebato de su sitio sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Al pobre guardia literalmente se le cayeron los pantalones y salió de aquella bochornosa escena sintiendo la vergüenza más grande de su vida.

-¡FUERA!- volvió a gruñir con ojos realmente amenazantes al ver que dos de los guardias se apostillaban contra la puerta.

Ese había sido su último intento antes de salir despavoridos como perros con el rabo entre las patas.

Abrió la puerta y le dio un empujón tan brusco que está literalmente término azotándose contra las paredes de la estancia.

Adentro la princesa Zelda estaba arrodillada en el piso llorando.

-¡Mami!- clamo al tiempo que se levantaba y corría hasta sus brazos.

-Ya cielo… no llores, te tengo.

-Mami, me quitaron a mi Link- le dijo llorando.

-Ya sé cielo, vamos, vámonos.

La abrazo fuertemente estrechándola contra su pecho y la saco de aquel sitio.

-Una palabra de esto y todos juntos se van a la horca- amenazó a los guardias.

Los pobres hombres tragaron saliva y se quedaron temblando mientras la veían desaparecer por los pasillos.

Camino de la manera más rápida que pudo y se llevó a la princesa cautelosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación privada, una vez adentro la sentó sobre la cama y le tendió la llave de la puerta.

-Por favor, no salgas. Enciérrate con llave hasta que pueda hablar con tu padre.

Zelda se limpió las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿En dónde está Link?

-Todavía está en el reino pero no sé si podamos hacer algo, el consejo ya lo ha juzgado y seguramente a más tardar mañana tendrá que abandonar Hyrule, si es que no quiere enfrentarse a la horca.

-Es mi culpa- dijo derrumbándose

-No cielo, esto no es tu culpa, es culpa de las leyes de los hombres y también de la avaricia- añadió recordando el rostro de aquel caballero. Sin importar los resultados, en cuanto terminara todo aquello sin dudar un segundo ella misma lo despediría.

-Es mi culpa- volvió a decir cubierta de llanto.

-El deber de los caballeros es cuidar de la realeza, no seguiré tolerando esto. Por favor enciérrate, mañana te busco.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la habitación de su marido.

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

Las palabras de mi madre me hicieron pensar en una sola cosa.

"_Todavía está en el reino"_

-Todavía está en el castillo.

Solté las llaves que me servirían para cerrar la puerta y salí de ahí de manera apresurada.

-"En el castillo"- pensaba- ¿Dónde?- me susurraba a mí misma.

En esos instantes todo estaba confuso en mi cabeza, pero recordé algo, mi madre me había dado las llaves por una sola razón, y esa era evidentemente que yo no debería de estar fuera, se suponía que estaba en el "calabozo".

-Nadie busca en los lugares obvios- me regañe mentalmente después de haber hurgado en varias de las habitaciones.- si se supone que estoy encerrada, entonces mi padre de seguro no le vio el menor problema en dejar a Link en su cuarto. De verdad que soy tonta.

Me escabullí entre los pasillos y milagrosamente burle a la mayoría de los guardias, al llegar al piso en donde se encontraba la habitación de Link camine con mucha cautela.

-¿Por qué aquí no hay guardias?- susurre de manera bajita.

Una extraña imagen se había pegado a mi mente, en los pisos inferiores había visto grupos enteros de hasta tres en cada esquina.

-Cobardes- musite sintiendo cierto dejo de rabia. Seguramente tenían miedo de que Link les hiciera algo, después de todo lo habían condenado al exilio por traición pero no precisamente eso lo convertía en un criminal y según las leyes del reino bajo ese castigo no podían mantenerlo ni cautivo ni atado.

Toque con suavidad la puerta esperando a que solamente él fuera quien me escuchara. No hubo una contestación inmediata y comencé a preocuparme. ¿Y si no estaba ahí? ¿En dónde iba a buscarlo?

Pose mi mano sobre el picaporte y lo gire de manera quedita esperando a que no produjera ningún ruido, pero mis intentos fueron fallidos, la cerradura estaba con llave y al tratar de abrirla sentí con escalofríos que el pestillo había provocado un ruido estruendoso.

-Link- susurre tratando de no elevar demasiado la voz.

Unos leves pasos se escuchaban a corta distancia y tras las esquinas de los pasillos se dibujaban numerosas sombras.

-"Guardias"- pensé con mucho miedo.

Inconscientemente había dejado las llaves que mi mamá me había entregado, si alguno de ellos me veía seguro que me devolvía al calabozo y aunque corriera de vuelta a aquella habitación privada seguramente no me daría tiempo de buscar las llaves para poder cerrar la puerta.

Mi espalda fue a dar contra la entrada de aquel cuarto, no sabía si correr o seguir insistiendo, posiblemente Link no se encontraba ahí adentro o de lo contrario ya habría acudido a mi llamado.

Trague saliva cuando vi aumentar de tamaño a aquellas siluetas y casi exhale un grito al sentir que el soporte de mi espalda desaparecía.

Pero algo me había cubierto la boca, lo siguiente que vi fue que la puerta se cerraba delante de mí y que una suave mano estaba posada sobre mi rostro.

-Shhh- me dijo también con mucho miedo.

Los pasos se detuvieron tras la puerta y una voz ronca se escuchó al otro lado. Aquellos brazos protectores me ocultaron tras la puerta (en ese típico punto ciego en donde casi nunca nadie buscaba) y después él la abrió con cierta parsimonia.

Pude escuchar como la voz del otro hombre resollaba palabras de una manera un tanto inteligibles. Amenazas, blasfemias y también uno que otro insulto. El corazón se me partía a pedazos estaba casi segura de que en cualquier momento uno o varios de ellos terminarían por echársele encima.

El temblor de mi cuerpo me hizo perder un poco la calma, pero mi corazón volvió a latir normalmente cuando él decidió encáralos de manera fiera.

Al parecer aquellos hombres no se lo esperaban pues al igual que muchos en el reino siempre habían tenido aquella imagen en la cabeza que representaba a Sir Link como un joven sereno, manso y tranquilo, al cual podían decirle cualquier insulto sin el menor miedo a que él les respondiera.

Sin embargo hasta cierto punto también estaban conscientes de su fuerza, después de todo no por nada se había convertido en primer caballero y además ¿Por qué otra razón irían a buscarlo en grupo? ¡Cobardes!

Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y el grupo entero salió corriendo.

-Tsk- escuche que mascullaba, nunca en mi vida lo había escuchado rechistar de esa manera, aunque tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de verlo pelear en serio.

Cerró la puerta de un solo golpe y después dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Link- lo llame y él se viro de inmediato.

Lo atrape entre mis brazos y él me envolvió entre los suyos. Las lágrimas se me salieron, por unos momentos más y pensé que no iba a volver a verlo en mi vida.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y después pase mi mano derecha por su cabello, había algo extraño se sentía húmedo y un poco viscoso pero no le di importancia, lo atraje hacia mi rostro para darle un beso en la boca.

Un sabor metálico me saco cierto desconcierto. Fue entonces cuando puse atención a su rostro, el corazón me dio un brinco y las lágrimas se me salieron de los ojos.

-Por el amor de Nayru!, Link ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué te hicieron?...

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios de capitulo:**

**huy! creo que las cosas se han puesto un poco feas para el pobre Sir Link, ¿De verdad los caballeros serán sus enemigos?**

**bueno tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo para descubrirlo xD.**

**Ven alguien si noqueo a alguien, bueno no precisamente pero...jajaja pobre guardia, que la reina le haya bajado los pantalones creo que eso nunca se le va a olvidar. (diosas soy muy mala)**


	6. Amor Silente VI

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Así como a los demás autores ya mencionados al inicio de este fic.**

**.**

**Dulac y Mordred pertenecen a Wolfgang holhbein en La Leyenda de Camelot.**

* * *

**[***]**

[***] ** Cambio de escena (cuando hay dos juntos significa que ha pasado mucho tiempo)**

**_0-0-0_ cambio de punto de vista**

"_**En comillas y cursiva" **_**referencias a otras frases/ Recuerdos**

_**Cursivas **_**Recuerdos efímeros **

"**Comillas entre diálogos" pensamientos del personaje**

*** Notas de la autora (marcadas en el intertexto con un asterisco* y con N.A. al final del capítulo)**

* * *

**[***]**

**Amor Silente**

**VI**

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

-¡Zelda!- grite con desesperación al sentir que me apartaban de su lado.

Esos que antes habían dicho ser mis amigos ahora eran mis captores y por más que intente explicarles ninguno de ellos me prestó atención.

-"¿Que estoy haciendo?"- pensé para mis adentros.

Mire nuevamente sus caras, solamente uno tenía esa mirada. El resto de ellos …. El resto de ellos…

Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

Después de todo eran caballeros y las órdenes del rey eran absolutas. ¿y si hubiera estado en su lugar?, ¿Habría hecho lo mismo?...

Puse todo mi peso sobre mis piernas y con un ágil movimiento logre liberarme. Los cinco se quedaron atónitos, me rodearon rápidamente y sacaron las espadas.

-Por favor Link- me hablo Dulac* en tono dolido- no nos hagas esto más difícil.

Su mirada estaba pañosa. A pesar de todo seguía siendo mi amigo, habíamos pelado codo a codo y ganado numerosas batallas. Con el resto no era diferente.

-Puedo caminar solo- clame con voz casi ahogada

Cuatro de ellos suspiraron, pero el quinto hizo una mala cara.

**[***]**

Me escoltaron hasta la sala de los juicios, el consejo todavía no había llegado y lo raro era que el rey tampoco, estaba casi seguro que venía tras nuestros pasos aunque posiblemente me había equivocado

Mis cuatro amigos se quedaron a mi lado mientras que el Sir envidioso se apartó en una esquina. Otros seis caballeros entraron en la sala y fueron a posarse en donde estaba el otro.

-¡Suéltame!- escuche que una voz gritaba furiosa en los pasillos.

Vire mi mirada y vi a las altezas peleando. Mi majestad la reina estaba realmente enojada porque su marido se la llevaba a la fuerza.

No sé por qué pero algo un mi interior me impulso a dejar mi lugar de reposo, tenía que detenerlo antes de que por mi culpa se ocasionara un terrible conflicto, pero entonces alguien me pateo por la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo, los seis que antes habían entrado ahora me retenían en el piso.

-¡Qué demonios hacen!- les grite con furia desmedida al escuchar que mi reina todavía gritaba.

¿Qué acaso no entendían? El rey Daphnes tenía hecha una furia la cabeza y no podía pensar correctamente, no me lo iba a perdonar nunca si es que llegaban a lastimar a mi reina.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces tú!?- me bramo uno con cierto tono burlón a mis espaldas, pude sentir como Dulac y los otros también se crispaban ante el acto.

Nadie. Absolutamente nadie tenía el valor para interferir en aquella escena.

-¡ IMBECILES !, ¡Suélteme!, mi deber es siempre cuidarla!- brame con rabia.

-Usted _**"Sir Link"**_- añadió el que antes estaba en la esquina- ya no tiene deberes para con el reino. ¿O caso se le olvida que es un traidor?

-Mi deber esta con mi corazón, no con las leyes de los hombres.- reclame con voz firme.

Me escabullí como pude, pero eran demasiados, uno de ellos me dio un codazo en el estómago y otro se aprovechó de la situación para arrebatarme la espada, les metí unas cuantas patadas pero solamente tres de ellos se cayeron. El resto se me abalanzo encima y no precisamente a manos limpias.

No tenía ni escudo ni espada y para rematarla todavía me sentía sofocado por aquel codazo.

-¿Qué le pasa al primer caballero?- se rieron de forma burlona.

La mirada se me lleno de ira, no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, los que antes se habían caído al piso se recuperaron y de un momento a otro todos juntos me tenían sujeto.

Seis contra uno, definitivamente no era justo y además el séptimo se me acerco con la espada desenfadada y con aires amenazadores.

-¡Que está haciendo!- clamo Dulac desde su sitio. Los demás caballeros que hasta entonces no habían interferido en aquella bochornosa escena, pusieron cara de espanto.

Patalee tratando de zafarme del agarre pero fue en vano.

Lo siguiente que escuche fue que mis cuatro amigos en el fondo gritaban de blasfemias, un dolor terrible me recorrió de arriba a abajo y cuando menos lo pensaba mi rostro y mi cabeza estaban sangrando.

Grite pero no de dolor sino más bien de la rabia.

-El exilio es un castigo amable- dijo golpeándome con el mango de la espada la cabeza.

Nuevamente sentí aquel liquido viscoso recórreme los cabellos.

Seguramente pensaba matarme. Un caballero con un corazón tan corrido ya no tiene nunca remedio.

-Mordred*, ¿en qué momento perdiste tu camino?- musite sintiendo que se me iba la conciencia.

Nuevamente vi el filo de aquella espada, al Sir envidioso y a sus seis compinches.

-"Se acabó"- pensé, solamente bastaba con que ellos argumentaran que me había amotinado y que me habían matado en defensa propia. A los otros cuatro caballeros seguramente nadie les creería, no solamente porque eran minoría sino porque tanto el rey como el consejo sabían que eran mis camaradas.. mis amigos.

Un enorme vacío me lleno por dentro

-Zelda…- pronuncie de manera queda, sentí que las lágrimas se me escapaban del rostro y después….

El frío... ¿El frío?

Las baldosas del piso estaban frías como el hielo. ¿Todavía sentía?, ¿Todavía no estaba muerto?

Me erguí de manera raída y mire con asombro aquella escena, Dulac y los otros me habían rescatado.

Justo en el instante en el que el que Mordred iba decapitarme El joven caballero había blandido su espada para desarmar al otro.

Durante algunos instantes, la sala se quedó en completo silencio. Uno de mis compañeros me levanto mientras que otro me alcanzaba mi espada.

Cinco contra siete…todavía no era justo.

-No vas a hacer justicia por tu mano- clamo uno de mis compañeros.

-Nuestro deber es obedecer al rey y no juzgar a nuestros semejantes.- refunfuño otro.

-¡Ninguno de ustedes es caballero!- grito Dulac.- primero atacan por la espalda y después se aprovechan del desarmado, ¡Cobardes!

El otro grupo hizo una mueca de enfado, a parecer que les gritaran sus verdades en cara no les satisfacía en nada.

-Maldito Mordred- bufe con enfado. El cuerpo me dolía de pies a cabeza pero finalmente me había erguido.-Tú y yo… a solas. De verdad se nota que tienes algo pendiente. ¿Quieres mi título?

El otro rio con soltura y se adelantó unos cuantos pasos para después indicarle a los otros que no se metieran.

-Link, por favor no lo haga- me decía Dulac.

-Estoy muerto amigo…- le dije en voz baja.- En el exilio me espera una eterna condena. Sin Zelda…

Sus ojos reflejaron cierta tristeza, comprendió mis palabras y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Mire a Mordred con odio, escupí varias veces en el suelo a causa de la sangre que se me había acumulado en la boca.

-Pequeño ingrato- dije a sabiendas que no me escucharía, muchas veces en el pasado le había salvado la vida.

Nos abalanzamos el uno contra el otro y en menos de lo que se pensaba aquel duelo había terminado.

Lo escuche caer pesadamente a mis espaldas y después a sus compinches corriendo hasta su lado.

Los otros cuatro caballeros se acercaron conmigo.

-Es por eso que necesitaba a más de tres compinches- dije burlonamente. Dulac y los demás me sonreían.

-¡Qué demonios a ha pasado!- clamo uno voz anciana.

Los cinco nos viramos, tras el umbral de la puerta se encontraban los miembros del consejo….

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

" ¡Suéltame!" le había gritado con voz enfurecida, con una voz que pocas veces en su vida él había escuchado.

La siguió por los pasillos pero al llegar a su habitación ella le cerró la puerta literalmente en la cara.

-Cielo, por favor ábreme- le decía.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta tras aquella puerta, se quedó ahí parado tocándole cerca de una hora pero fue completamente en vano. Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía realmente mal, el estómago se le había revuelto y un malestar en general invadió su cuerpo.

-¡Santo cielo!- escucho que decía la servidumbre mientras pasaba por uno de los pasillos.

-Viste, eso.

-Lo vi.

-Sir Link es una fiera.

-Había escuchado que era fuerte, ¡Pero lo viste!, tumbo a los tres de casi de un solo golpe.

El rey Daphnes abrió como platos los ojos, había escuchado la conversación a medias, pero supuso de inmediato que era lo que había pasado.

¿Sir Link se había escapado?

**[***]**

-¡Qué demonios ha pasado!- rugió la voz de uno de los miembros del consejo cuando él y sus acompañantes entraron en la sala de los juicios.

La escena los había dejado atónitos. Un caballero estaba medio muerto en el piso mientras que otro tenía la cabeza hecha un completo desastre.

El rey Daphnes entro con premura a la sala y al ver al primer caballero en ella suspiro con cierto alivio. Escaparse de un juicio antes de ser juzgado hubiera ocasionado que en lugar de exilio le declararan automáticamente la pena de muerte.

-¡Que paso!- dijo con cierto enfado.

-Señor- se adelantó Dulac.

El rey lo miro de manera furiosa, sabía que él y los otros tres eran amigos del caballero pero confiaba en su buen juicio y también en que no lo defraudarían.

-Mordred Señor- volvió a hablar- Él. Quiso hacer justicia por su propia mano.

-Es mentira- refuto uno de los compinches del aludido.

-Si, es mentira.- lo solapo otro.

-Ustedes, ¡Malditos!- gruño al ver que los otros trataban de hacerle una mala pasada.

-¡Basta!- Gruño el rey.

-Pero Señor…- una mano se posó sobre su hombro, se viro para ver quién era y encontró a Link negándole con la cabeza.

-Por favor basta- le suplico- vas a meterte en problemas, deja que me hunda yo solo, al fin y al cabo que ya he sido exiliado.

-Pero Link… no puedo.

-¿A caso tu nos abandonaste cuando más te necesitábamos?- profirió otro acercándosele.

-No Arthur, pero entiendan esto es diferente.

-No lo consiento- dijo Dulac en voz bajita para que el rey no los escuchara.

Daphnes ordeno al resto de los caballeros que se marchara y que se llevaran a Morder a la enfermería, ya después escucharía las otras versiones de los hechos, pero en ese instante llamo al consejo para ponerse de acuerdo y dictar correctamente la sentencia.

-Ese estúpido- clamo el caballero de nombre Arthur, él y los otros tres se habían quedado al lado de Sir Link.

-¿Porque?.. ¿Por qué tenía que abrir la boca?, todo hubiera sido tan fácil si se hubiera mantenido callado.

-Dulac- le hablo Link- ¿Lo sabias?

-Si- musito con tristeza.

-¿Y porque tú no dijiste nada?, también te estas convirtiendo en un traidor- dijo de manera un poco burlona.

-Amar no es un pecado. Somos tus amigos. ¿De verdad crees que no nos íbamos a dar cuanta?

-Solamente un ciego no habría podido verlo- también musito Arthur- es decir, bastaba con ver tu cara cada vez que la princesa te saludaba.

Un leve rubor cubrió el rostro del joven caballero, los abrazo con fuerza a ambos y después los otros dos también se unieron al pequeño grupo.

-Gracias chicos- musito- los quiero…. Cuídense mucho y también cuídenme a mi princesa.

-Si- susurro Dulac cerrando los ojos.

-Ahora por favor váyanse, no quiero que por mi culpa tengan más problemas.

Los cuatro asintieron y se retiraron de manera lenta, Link detuvo por un momento a Dulac y con cierta sonrisa le entrego su espada.

-También ésta- clamo con cierta sonrisa – úsala para proteger las cosas que amas.

El caballero tomo la espada, agacho la mirada y después salió de aquella sala sintiendo una enorme tristeza.

-Adiós maestro- susurro mientras se alejaba. Absolutamente nadie lo había escuchado.

**[***]**

Daphnes miro al caballero con cierto recelo.

-¿Sir Link?

-Señor.

-¿Cómo se declara?

-Culpable…

El consejo se quedó absorto ¿acaso el caballero no pensaba defenderse?

-Pero señor, no me declaro culpable por seducir a su hija. Me declaro culpable por amarla con toda mi alma y también por haber renunciado a mis deberes como fiel caballero de Hyrule, es verdad que desde hace tiempo mi corazón me impide proteger a este reino.

Un silencio se apodero de aquella estancia.

El rey y el resto del consejo dictaron la sentencia. Tenía menos de dos días para abandonar Hyrule y solamente esa noche lo dejarían dormir en el castillo. Temprano por la mañana a una hora después de salir el sol tendría que marcharse si es que no quería ser ahorcado.

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

Tal y como esperaba el rey Daphnes dicto aquella cruel sentencia, dos de sus guardias me acompañaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi habitación, seguramente para evitar que husmeara por ahí y me fuera a otra parte o tal vez el rey temía que incluso a esas alturas se me ocurriera ir y raptar a Zelda.

Cerré la puerta bajo llave con cierta desgana y me tumbe en mi cama.

-Zelda- susurre de manera queda. Quería tanto verla, pero ¿quién sabe en dónde estaría?, seguramente que el rey no la había dejado ir a su cuarto, es decir, era un lugar demasiado obvio y además si saltaba por las cornisas del castillo podía llegar fácilmente a sus aposentos.

Que estúpida idea. No, seguramente ahí no era en donde estaba.

Sentí que me agobiaba el sueño y otra vez el sabor metálico invadió mi boca, me estaba atragantando pero de alguna forma no me importaba.

-Zel… en dónde estás?- algo húmedo me recorría el rostro.

Finalmente quede vencido por el cansancio, escuche un leve toquido sobre la puerta, quería levantarme pero mi cuerpo se había vuelto sumamente pesado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?...

La cerradura de la puerta giro insistentemente como si alguien en el exterior tratara de abrirla.

Cierto miedo me invadió de repente, si me había quedado dormido las cosas podían llegar a ponerse muy feas, no me importaba ser decapitado, ahorcado o lo que fuera pero no quería que eso sucediera en el castillo, no tan cerca de Zelda..

-Link- escuche que su voz me llamaba.

-"Seguramente estoy soñando"- pensé, aun así mi corazón se llenó de alegría. Pero… ¿y si no era un sueño?

La esperanza de aquello hizo que utilizara casi todas mis fuerzas, me levante como pude y camine de manera tambaleante hasta la puerta. Mi cuerpo entero agonizaba por la pelea de hace unas horas pero aun así me obligue a mí mismo a seguir adelante. Quería verla, tal vez aquello había sido una mala pasada de mi cansancio pero el tan solo pensar que era cierto me daba todas las fuerzas que necesitaba.

El rumor de ciertos pasos se escuchó a lo lejos, la puerta crujió un poco como si le hubieran recargado algo de peso.

-"¿Guardias?"… "No… es peor que eso"- no había sonido metálico como el que se solía escuchar cuando golpeaban los adornos de sus botas. Los pasos parecían mucho más ágiles.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, seguramente se trataba de los compinches de Mordred. ¿Y si Zelda estaba ahí afuera?

Apresure el paso, pase la llave con premura, gire la manecilla del picaporte y al abrir la puerta, me lleve una gran sorpresa. La princesa de verdad estaba ahí, tenía la espalda recargada en la puerta y cuando la abrí se fue hacia atrás a causa de su propio peso, la atrape entre mis brazos y le cubrí la boca para evitar que produjera algún sonido.

-Shhh- le susurre sintiendo miedo de perderla.

Rápidamente cerré la puerta y la oculte en el punto ciego, la voz ronca del caballero me amenazo casi de inmediato.

Los seis venían a hacerme frente, estaban furiosos por lo que había pasado en la sala de los juicios.

Estaba harto, nuevamente deje de contenerme, abrí la puerta y con paso firme me les plante de cara, los seis retrocedieron al mismo tiempo, estaba desarmado pero daba igual porque ninguno de ellos lo sabía.

Suspire mentalmente al ver que los cobardes se marchaban sin el menor percance, aun así refunfuñe un poco al tiempo de volver a mis aposentos y cerrar la puerta. Escuche que Zelda me llamaba y cuando me vire me atrapo entre sus brazos.

La vida volvió a mi cuerpo, también la acurruque entre mis brazos y sin siquiera pensarlo le di un beso en la mejilla, aunque tal vez no era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba, me atrajo hacia su rostro y nos dimos un beso en los labios.

Una extraña expresión cruzo por su cara como si aquel beso no le hubiera sido del todo grato, sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro y de un momento a otro la vi llorando.

-Por el amor de Nayru!, Link ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué te hicieron?- profirió mientras me abrazaba.

-Nada- le susurre, no tenía caso contarle todo lo que había pasado- Me pelee con unos caballeros- le conteste con simpleza.

-¡Por las diosas!, ¡Mira nada mas como te han dejado!.

-Shhh…- trate de clamarla, no quería que nos escucharan.

Entendió mi gesto de inmediato, se apartó de mi lado y rebusco algo entre los cajones de mi cama.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte, quizás de la manera más tonta posible, mi mente funcionaba de manera tan raída que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía medicinas y vendas en esa parte de mi alcoba.

-Ven- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba al baño.

Me obligo a lavarme la cabeza y proferí un pequeño gemido ante el ardor que me causaban las heridas con el contacto del agua fría, pero ese pequeño dolor fue lo último que sentí esa noche, sus manos me curaron la cabeza de una forma tierna y acogedora.

Pero al final me miro con cierta tristeza y término por vendarme también el ojo derecho, ya casi no me acordaba pero Mordred me había tirado ahí su primer sablazo de odio.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto con la mirada pañosa.

-Ya nada me duele- le conteste aprisionándola contra mis brazos.

La lleve hasta la cama y me quedé ahí recostado con ella mientras las horas pasaban de una forma implacable….

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** *para los que tengan curiosidad Dulac en realidad es Sir Lancelot, jajaj si ese de las leyendas del rey Arturo, básicamente lo tome prestado de la versión de Wolfgang holhbein en La Leyenda de Camelot.

*Y bueno como ya había metido a Dulac en la sopa Mordred solo era el extra xD aunque termino por volverse una pieza importante.

* * *

**Comentarios del Fic:**

Bueno para los que han puesto atención y leyeron la información del fic en mi ** biografia **seguramente ya se dieron cuenta de que a partir de aquí comienza la parte **crossover ** de la historia. Bueno en realidad **no es un crossover propiamente dicho** lo que sucede es que de un momento a otro se me ocurrió darle un buen papel a esos cuatro caballeros y tome prestados unos cuantos personajes que no son propiamente de la leyenda de Zelda, es decir que básicamente están descontextualizados aunque siguen guardando su personalidad y algunas de sus características, exceptuando a uno jajaja creo que después se darán cuenta de quien es porque es muy fácil de reconocer.

Junto con la **reina, Sir Arthur ** es el único otro O.C. que hay en esta historia aunque hace referencia también a las leyendas artúricas realmente no lo tome prestado de ninguna otra parte y me pareció divertido darle una personalidad propia xD.

**.**

**.**

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

Respecto a este capitulo en particular solo estoy esperando a que las fans de Link no me decapiten jajaja (Risita nerviosa ^ ^).

**.**

**.**

**Punto importante **estamos básicamente por la mitad de la historia un poquito más adelante si es que no cuento las partes extras, que bueno creo que esos los publicare como episodios dobles y el primero me parece recordar que es el 8 así que realmente no se si lo publique junto con el 7 o si lo pego con el nueve jejeje, bueno ya veremos eso.

Sin más por el momento me despido espero que les haya gustado este capitulo


	7. Amor Silente VII

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Así como a los demás autores ya mencionados al inicio de este fic.**

**.**

**Dulac pertenece a Wolfgang holhbein en La Leyenda de Camelot.**

* * *

**[***]**

[***] ** Cambio de escena (cuando hay dos juntos significa que ha pasado mucho tiempo)**

**_0-0-0_ cambio de punto de vista**

"_**En comillas y cursiva" **_**referencias a otras frases/ Recuerdos**

_**Cursivas **_**Recuerdos efímeros **

"**Comillas entre diálogos" pensamientos del personaje**

*** Notas de la autora (marcadas en el intertexto con un asterisco* y con N.A. al final del capítulo)**

* * *

**Amor Silente**

**VII**

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- susurro desde las penumbras de aquella habitación.

-No sé- contesto él mientras la aferraba contra sus brazos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-No podemos cielo… el castillo está repleto de guardias en las entradas, ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo es que llegaste hasta este cuarto sin que te vieran.

-Creo que fue obra del destino..- contesto con una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su compañero.- todos creen que estoy encerrada.

-Ya veo- susurro él de manera clamada, aunque en esos momentos pensaba "creen que estas encerrada en algún cuarto". No tenía ni idea que horas antes había estado atrapada en un "calabozo".

-¿Que vamos a hacer…?- mascullo entre la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

-De momento nada. Mañana tengo que salir de aquí.

-No quiero…

-Pero la sentencia ya ha sido dictada. Se lo dije a tu padre…. Lo mucho que te amaba y te quería, pero él no ha querido escucharme. ¿Cómo va a escucharme si soy un simple caballero?

-No quiero que me dejes.

-Tampoco sé si pueda hacerlo… después de todo te lo he prometido. Voy a quedarme a tu lado.

-¿Cómo?

-Todavía no tengo idea. Tal vez pueda ponerme a pensar un poco durante el exilio. No lo sé, estoy muy confundido.

Ella acaricio su cabeza de manera tierna y revolvió los pocos cabellos que le sobresalían del vendaje.

-Link- lo llamo mientras le daba un beso.

El joven caballero se estremeció por completo, aquel contacto había sido demasiado cercano, no era como si no se hubieran besado antes, claro que no, pero ese beso había sido demasiado intenso y también tan duradero que tuvieron que separarse a causa de la falta de aire.

Fue una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que Sir Link maldijo ser una constante presa del oxígeno. Se viro de manera lenta atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la cama.

-Zelda, creo que estoy a punto de proponerte una locura- le dijo mientras la llenaba de besos.

-¿Qué cosa podría ser una locura en estos instantes?

-Salir de aquí. Hacer lo que siempre me pedías. Huir fuera de este reino….

-Hagámoslo..- le susurro mientras cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.- estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo, no quiero vivir si estas lejos de mi lado.

El suave movimiento que había hecho dejo fuera de razón al caballero, ya nada importaba o por lo menos eso parecía, reclamo su cuerpo con numerosas caricias hasta llegar al límite de sus sentidos, pero entonces algo extraño cruzo por su mente.

-"Todo"… "dejarlo todo"- la frase retumbaba en su mente de manera casi agobiante.

Agito la cabeza con vehemencia para deshacerse del pensamiento, pero mientras le daba empujoncitos a su compañera con la cadera aquel pensamiento volvía de una manera mucho más fuerte.

Finalmente se detuvo, de cierta forma no podía soportarlo, era cierto que la amaba, pero no podía condenarla a una vida de exilio.

-¿Qué sucede Link?- le dijo ella al ver que se había detenido de manera brusca.

El negó con la cabeza y se acurruco en su pecho dejándola prisionera nuevamente entre su cuerpo y aquella cama.

-No te detengas- le suplico de manera tierna.- quiero estar contigo esta noche.

-No Amor…

-No- replico ella de manera triste y un poco decepcionada ante el arrepentimiento de su compañero.

-No… no de esta forma. Sin importar lo que haya pasado, no es correcto. Por favor quedémonos tal y como hasta ahora- le pidió mientras la besaba en el cuello.

-¿Cómo hasta ahora?

-Silentes….

-Silentes…?

-Así es como somos…así es como nos hemos amado, así es como ha sido siempre, un **Amor Silente**

-Quedarnos tal como hasta ahora- repitió ella mientras lo abrazaba…

Link la dejo aprisionada contra su cuerpo y así se quedaron el resto de la noche.

**[***]**

Esa mañana el castillo estaba en completo silencio. Salió de la alcoba real de manera presurosa, durante la noche no había podido hablar con el rey porque se encontraba molesto y muy reacio.

Se dirigió a su habitación privada miro de un lado a otro esperando a que nadie la viera y justamente cuando iba a tocar la puerta ésta se abrió de forma inesperada.

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y se adentró de forma inmediata en aquella estancia. La habitación estaba desierta, en el piso a un lado de la cama yacían tiradas las llaves que la noche anterior le había entregado a su hija.

-Zelda… ¿A dónde te fuiste¡- clamo de manera preocupada, salió de ahí inmediatamente y con disimulo la busco a través de los pasillos.

"No puede ser", pensó con vehemencia en su cabeza. Aunque aquello era la única cosa que podría haber pasado. Sabía que Zelda se había ido a buscar a Sir Link, pero posiblemente no había podido llegar hasta su cuarto, es decir, no era posible, no con el castillo al tope de guardias y caballeros.

Bajo hasta el calabozo del Hielo y después de una inspección rápida, suspiro con alivio al ver que Zelda no se encontraba ahí de nuevo.

Pero… ¿En dónde estaba?, ¿Con Sir Link?.. ¿¡En serio!?

Subió rápidamente a través de los rebuscados pasillos y al llegar a la puerta del caballero toco de una forma casi sigilosa.

-Sir Link…- lo llamo

Por breves instantes no hubo respuesta.

-"Mis Diosas"- pensó con cierta clemencia.- Sir Link por favor, conteste.

Nuevamente no hubo una respuesta. ¿No estaba?, ni Zelda tampoco. A lo mejor se habían fugado sin que nadie se diera cuanta y si eso era cierto, era probable que nunca más en su vida volviera a ver a su hija.

El alma se le fue del cuerpo y justo cuando las piernas comenzaban a temblarle escucho una voz que provenía de atrás de aquella puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre Alteza?-clamo de una forma amable pero muy perezosa.

-Sir Link.. por favor, venga- lo llamo de forma suplicante- necesito su ayuda no puedo encontrar a mi hija.

-Entiendo- volvió a decir de manera calmada.

Tan calmada, que a esas alturas la reina ya sabía que adentro estaba Zelda, de otra forma ya habría visto salir corriendo al noble caballero.

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

Desperté sintiendo una sensación cálida y confortante.

-"Ese aroma"- pensé de manera alegre, sabía que era el de mi Link incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

Las imágenes del día anterior recorrieron mi memoria.

-"Fue un sueño"- pensé de manera tranquila mientras lo abrazaba y recorría su espalda con delicadeza.

El contacto hizo que él también despertara lentamente, su respiración lenta y muy pausada me hicieron pensar que mi último pensamiento había sido cierto.

-"Una pesadilla"- creí de firme manera. Seguramente aquello había sido producto de mi loca imaginación, era más probable que me hubiera quedado dormida en el jardín secreto… en los rincones perdidos de la pradera de Hyrule.

Pero la superficie en mi espalda era demasiado acolchonada, eso me confundía, mis manos siguieron su curso por un pequeño sendero de su cuerpo que yo bien sabia llevaba hasta su despeinada melena. Una superficie rugosa interrumpió mi recorrido y fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos.

La angustia me invadió repentinamente.

-No fue un sueño- susurre mientras se me escapaban las lágrimas. La primera cosa que había visto al despertar era su cabeza llena de vendajes, nuevamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior me torturaron.

"No pierdas la calma", me repetía mentalmente, lo abrace de manera tierna y espere a que despertara, seguramente algo se le ocurriría. Pero… ¿y si no?, el sol apenas había salido, pero era una clara señal de que él ya no debería de estar en donde estaba. Seguramente estaba muy cansado y si su memoria estaba tan confundida como la mía las cosas podían ponerse feas.

"_Tendrá que abandonar Hyrule, si es que no quiere enfrentarse a la horca."_

Las palabras de mi madre vagabundearon por mi cabeza. Un terrible terror me recorrió el cuerpo y a pesar de que quería quedarme a su lado no quería que nada malo le pasara.

-Link… despierta, cielo, despierta- le hable mientras lo movía.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

-….Cielo, despierta.

-Estoy despierto

Lo estaba, llevaba una hora sin poder conciliar el sueño, escuche que susurraba algo así como "no fue un sueño". Desde el fondo de mi corazón también hubiera deseado que lo fuera.

Me acurruque en su pecho esperando a que nuevamente me acariciara, pero su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Es temprano- susurre de manera queda,- todavía tengo una hora- le dije mientras ocultaba mi rostro en su cuello.

Respiro de manera un poco más tranquila y volvió a acariciarme la espalda.

-Perdóname…

-¿Porque?

-Por ser tan descuidado… si tan solo… hubiera visto el odio en sus ojos nada de esto estaría pasando.

-No entiendo.

-Lo sé, ya no importa- le susurre - ¿Te estoy aplastando?

-Si… mucho- me dijo de manera graciosa.

-Ya lo sabía, desde hace buen rato que perdí toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo. Perdóname.

-No importa. No sabes lo mucho que me encanta tenerte cerca.

-También me encanta tenerte cerca. Acaríciame – le pedí de forma suplicante aunque no hacía falta que lo hiciera, sus tiernas manos volvieron a recorrer mi cuerpo brindándome esa sensación cálida y segura.

Unos pasos se escucharon a la distancia, Zelda se crispo un poco pero con la mirada le indique que no tuviera miedo.

-Tranquila- le susurre. Si era necesario saldríamos por la ventana para que nadie la descubriera, aunque posiblemente ahí también estaba lleno de guardias, pero en mi armario tenía una capucha así que aunque me vieran a mí no permitiría que a ella la descubrieran, en bastantes problemas ya la había metido como para que de pilón la descubrieran con un traidor del reino.

Los pasos se detuvieron y un suave toquido rozo la puerta…

-Sir Link

-" ¡Alteza!"- clame para mis adentros, no sabía si contestarle o quedarme callado fingiendo que no estaba.

- Sir Link por favor, conteste.

El tono de su voz sonaba preocupado. No podía hacerle esto… no, no a ella, me había salvado la vida y me había acogido en su familia de manera cariñosa.

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"- pensé mientras mi corazón se partía en pedazos.

Mire a Zelda, la amaba tanto pero no podía seguir lastimando a otras personas, además mi princesa también parecía preocupada ante el tono en la voz de su madre.

-¿Qué ocurre Alteza?-clame de una forma amable tratando de no demostrar mi nerviosismo.

-Sir Link.. por favor, venga- me llamo de forma suplicante- necesito su ayuda no puedo encontrar a mi hija.

-Entiendo- volví a decir de manera calmada.

Zelda me estrujo entre sus brazos y entonces me concentre para poder levantarme, durante esa hora que estuve despierto solo había pensado en una cosa, "¿cómo sacar a Zelda de mi cuarto?", había tan pocas posibilidades de hacerlo sin peligro y ahora milagrosamente la reina tocaba a mi puerta.

Me levante con parsimonia usando las pocas fuerzas que mi cuerpo tenia, mi princesa me miro de forma suplicante y le di un beso en los labios antes de poder abandonar la cama. Suspire de manera profunda antes de abrir la puerta con cautela.

Entonces la vi, su cara de preocupación nuevamente me rompió el alma.

-"Tonto ingrato"- me gruñí mentalmente, ¿cómo era posible que le hiciera daño a una de las personas que más quería?

Mire hacia ambos lados del pasillo, estaban desiertos y no había señal de presencias cercanas, fue entonces cuando abrí por completo la puerta.

-¡Santo Cielo!, Sir Link ¿Qué le ha pasado?- profirió al percatarse de mis vendajes.

-Nada… no importa- tampoco tenía caso decírselo a ella.- Aquí esta Zelda- le dije con cautela.

La vi con intenciones de pasar y entonces la retuve tomándola por el brazo con el mayor de los respetos posible.

-Por favor…- le suplique- no valla a regañarla, bastante ya ha llorado por mi culpa.

-No puede estar aquí Sir Link- me dijo con tristeza bajando la mirada- si no se apresura mi marido va a mandar a ahorcarlo.

-Lo sé… y también que ya no tengo derechos- le hable en voz queda- pero… aun así, ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?, **será el único y también… el ultimo**.

-Dígame.

Me aparte de su camino. Zelda se levantó un poco temerosa de la cama, camine hasta su lado y la tome de la mano hasta llevarla con su madre, entonces por primera vez tome la mano de la reina y la uní con la de la princesa.

-Por favor apártela de este sitio.

-Link- profirió Zelda.

Una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla, le di un último beso en la frente y sin tomar ninguna cosa como equipaje salí de aquel cuarto. Ya no tenía nada.

La escuche tras mis espaldas clamar mi nombre, pero no volteé, sabía que si lo hacía perdería la poca voluntad que me quedaba…

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

La reina lo miro marcharse con el corazón herido, tal y como él le había pedido no regaño a Zelda.

-Link… no te vayas- profirió la princesa entre lágrimas.

-Vamos- hablo con simpleza, pero la princesa ya se había caído arrodillada al suelo- ¿O es que quieres que su esfuerzo sea en vano?

Negó con la cabeza y se levantó como pudo.

**[***]**

El viento afuera del castillo era un poco gélido, Sir Link avanzo con pasos pesados ante las miradas acosadoras de todo el mundo.

En el arco principal de la entrada estaba Dulac y cuando el ex caballero paso a su lado lo retuvo por un brazo.

-¿A dónde ira?

-No tengo idea.

Le susurró algo al oído, Sir Link ladeo los ojos, como si no estuviera del todo de acuerdo.

Se soltó de aquel agarre y tras atravesar el umbral silbo de manera estridente, los que estaban presentes en los patio lo miraron con cara confundida, solo Dulac sabía que aquel sonoro silbido no era causado por la locura.

El relinchido sonó estridente incluso desde la distancia.

-¡Un caballo se ha escapado!- grito un hombre rechoncho.

La yegua se detuvo en seco al llegar junto a su jinete, Sir Link negó al hombre con la cabeza.

-El corcel pertenece al reino- clamo cuando llego junto al ex caballero.

Pero él volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Ella no- dijo con voz casi ahogada.

Dulac se acercó de manera desafiante.

-El rey Daphnes dijo que Sir Link podía llevarse sus pertenencias- le refuto al hombre que cuidaba las caballerías- Epona le pertenece.

-Gracias Dulac… no voy a dejar que me quieten mi regalo- dijo abrazándose al cuello de la yegua, de un momento a otro en su mente solo estaba la princesa, el recuerdo fue tan nítido y a la vez tan lejano_, la princesa Zelda sonriéndole alegremente diciendo feliz cumpleaños con las riendas de la potranca entre las manos_.

Finalmente le gruño un poco a al hombre y de manera ágil se hizo con la montura, no hicieron falta las palabras ni las explicaciones para que de repente Epona emprendiera carrera.

Se perdió tras el horizonte mientras todos en los patios se quedaban expectantes. ¿Sería la última vez que verían al primer caballero?

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

-Link… no te vayas- proferí sin poder evitar que se me salieran las lágrimas.

-Vamos- me hablo mi madre, pero ya no tenía fuerzas y me había caído arrodillada al suelo- ¿O es que quieres que su esfuerzo sea en vano?

Negué con la cabeza y me levante como pude.

Verlo irse fue la cosa más difícil por la que haya pasado en mi vida, me había prometido que estaríamos juntos, mi corazón le creía pero mi cabeza daba vueltas repitiéndome una y otra vez "En el fondo él es un caballero".

Había una alta probabilidad de que no regresara creyendo que lo que hacía era por mi bien y por el de Hyrule.

Camine junto a mi madre hasta su habitación privada y al entrar me senté en la cama con la cabeza terriblemente adolorida.

-¿Qué voy a hacer si no regresa?- clame en voz alta sin importar que ella estuviera a mi lado. También me había llevado las manos al rostro tratando de no perder la cordura.

-No lo sé… no puedo contestarte eso, yo mejor que nadie sé que lo que sientes no es un capricho. ¿Por qué te enamoraste de un caballero?

-No lo sé, tampoco lo he visto como un caballero, para mí solamente es el hombre que más amo.

-Mañana tu padre organizara una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta?... ¿Con todo este alboroto?

-Una fiesta por todo este alboroto, él no planea decírtelo pero yo si voy a contarte, es una fiesta de compromiso.

La sangre se me puso helada al escuchar esa palabra.

-Después de todo mañana es precisamente el día… mañana termina el mes que te dio de plazo.

-Es cierto- por unos instantes lo había olvidado.

-Los príncipes de los reinos vecinos, ya estaban avisados de ante mano, tu padre daba por obvio que de verdad no elegirías a alguien para marido.

-De verdad que no iba a hacerlo- susurre de manera queda- ¿cómo podría teniendo a Link a mi lado?, ¿cómo podría elegir a otro cuando mi corazón le pertenece?

-Si él no vuelve entonces ya no importa.

El corazón se me detuvo por unos momentos al escuchar esas palabras.

-Aunque no sé si sea bueno que vuelva, tu padre le cortara la cabeza si después de mañana tiene un pie sobre la Tierra de Hyrule.

-Ya todo se ha acabado… ¿cierto?

-Eso me temo, ¿De verdad quieres que se arriesgue? ¿De verdad esperas que pierda la vida?, porque eso es lo que ocurrirá si vuelve- dijo en tono triste.

-No, tampoco podría seguir viviendo.

-Y si te lo pido. Ya déjalo.

-No sé si podría.

-Pero solo así él viviría.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, "solo así viviría", tal vez era cierto y si de verdad lo amaba tal vez lo mejor sería aceptarlo, aunque mi corazón no estuviera listo una parte muy dentro en mi cabeza todavía sabía lo que hacía.

-Voy a perder la cordura… Me quedare en Hyrule- clame como una afirmación.- pero en el futuro solo podrán verme como una reina Loca.

-Es porque has decidido no ser feliz con otro. Tú misma te condenas. ¿Todavía confías en tu madre?

-¿Todavía?... desde siempre has sido la única.

-Entonces todo está hecho, dejaras a Link y tomaras a quien te escoja como prometido.

La mire de forma expectante ¿De verdad estaba hablando en serio?

-Tu padre me ha cedido un derecho. Yo puedo escoger a uno de tus candidatos y ese candidato tiene el mismo derecho que los otros.

Se levantó con cierta pesadez, camino hasta la puerta y se viro de forma lenta antes de cerrarla.

-Confío en que esta vez si te quedes en el cuarto.

La puerta se cerró con un ruido estridente y entonces me quede a solas…

**[***]**

Las horas pasaron de forma implacable, la tarde fue sumamente eterna y la noche aún más agonizante. Cuando salió el sol Impa entro por la puerta.

-Olvide cerrar con llave- me maldije en voz alta acostada desde la cama- se supone que estoy en el "calabozo" por favor no digas nada.

-Princesa, su padre ya sabe que está en este cuarto.

-¿Quién se lo dijo?

-Mi señora la reina, hablo con él justo esta mañana.

-¿Se ha enojado?- pregunte con desgana, con una voz carente de emociones.

-Solo un poco, últimamente el rey se sorprende demasiado ante las acciones de su madre.

-Mi alto sentido de la irresponsabilidad la ha vuelto rebelde, es porque su sentido materno también se ha vuelto loco, debiste ver como dejo a los guardias el otro día.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo en la estancia, Impa entro en el baño privado y escuche claramente como abría la regadera.

-He venido a arreglarla- clamo dejándose de rodeos- venga le ayudare con el baño- me dijo tratando de levantarme.

-Sí, que buena idea, ¿Me harías un favor?

-¿Alteza?

-Llena hasta el tope la tina, tal vez así sea más fácil ahogarme.

-Su madre dijo que diría eso, por eso es que me ha mandado.

Refunfuñe de manera sonora, ya ni siquiera a morirme tenía derecho.

**[***]**

"Link" pensé con insistencia mientras me miraba aquel bonito vestido, era precioso casi parecía algo destinado a una novia.

-Como me hubiera gustado usarlo para ti- susurre mientras Impa me guiaba por los pasillos.

Definitivamente ella siempre fue mi segunda opción de guardaespaldas.

Nos dirigimos directamente a la sala de los juicios, ahí era en donde desde tiempos inmemoriales se celebraban ese tipo de ceremonias, el cuarto estaba repleto y el acomodo era muy diferente al de siempre, dos largas hileras de asientos estaban acomodadas a lo largo del pasillo principal, al fondo de la estancia se erigía una estatua de la Trifuerza un símbolo sagrado para los de mi familia.

En primera fila también estaba mi padre con una sotana real muy adornada y también el báculo de los juicios, una reliquia que servía quien sabe para qué cosa y que solo se conformaba del báculo dorado con una extraña esfera de cristal brillante adornando la punta. Junto a él estaban parados cinco de los príncipes vecinos de nuestro reino. Baje la mirada de manera resignada.

Recordé las palabras que Link me había dicho hace unas semanas, era cierto todos eran igual de jóvenes.

-"Link … por favor ya no vuelvas"- clame desde mi corazón de forma herida y agobiada. Si regresaba no solo corría el riesgo de matarse sino que también se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa.

Camine de manera firme hasta el frente. Mi padre anuncio el inicio de la fiesta mediante un discurso solemne y conmovedor que me hubiera emocionado de no ser porque ahí en donde alguna vez había estado Zelda ahora solamente estaba un cuerpo sin alma, sin emociones, carente de sentido ante su propia vida y ajeno a su propia existencia.

Escuche atentamente hasta el final de aquellas palabras.

-Y ahora hija mía. Elige.- hablo como si de verdad no le importaran mis sentimientos, si es que por ahí quedaba todavía alguno.

Baje la cabeza y simplemente me quede ahí parada.

Aceptaba mi destino pero definitivamente no elegiría y además… ¿en dónde estaba el supuesto elegido de mi madre?, no es como si en algún momento le hubiera dado preferencia pero de alguna forma sentía curiosidad por saber qué tipo de persona era la que me había traído. Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿En dónde estaba ella?

Mi padre gruño ante mi actitud, pero yo me mantuve firme. Mi corazón ya había elegido a esa persona y no estaba entre estos candidatos.

Los príncipes también me miraron de forma impaciente.

-¡Que terrible descortesía!- la voz se había escuchado desde el fondo haciendo eco hasta los más recónditos lugares.

Me vire de forma Lenta.

Ella caminaba con seguridad hasta el centro del escenario.

-Daphnes ¿A caso vas a romper tu promesa? O es que ya olvidaste que me cediste un derecho.

-¿De verdad lo has traído?- pregunto mi padre con asombro.

Ambos miramos a sus espaldas.

Mi madre invito a alguien con la mano. Un encapuchado blanco le dio alcance hasta el centro, en su hombro derecho pude ver grabada la insignia de la casa real de mis abuelos maternos.

El desconocido pareció mirarme fijamente por debajo de su capucha.

Había algo… algo que me impulso a caminar unos cuantos pasos.

Ese perfil… esa sonrisa…

.

.

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

**Que Tal!, **por alguna extraña razón siento que han pasado meses y no una semana desde que publique el ultimo cap xD ¿Qué extraño no?, bueno el punto es: de aquí en adelante vamos a estar dando saltos en el tiempo, parece que faltan algunos capítulos pero en realidad ya estamos en las ultimas partes de la historia, se ha vuelto un poco larga porque fue necesario narrar todos los puntos de vista :D

**hoy mismo publico el siguiente capitulo **que pertenece a uno de los dos extras de la historia, como saben, son libres o no de leerlo (ya que no afecta demasiado en la trama general) pero les recomiendo que de éste por lo menos si lean la ultima parte ;)


	8. Amor Silente VIII (Escena Extra)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Así como a los demás autores ya mencionados al inicio de este fic.**

**.**

**Dulac pertenece a Wolfgang holhbein en La Leyenda de Camelot.**

* * *

**[***]**

[***] ** Cambio de escena (cuando hay dos juntos significa que ha pasado mucho tiempo)**

**_0-0-0_ cambio de punto de vista**

"_**En comillas y cursiva" **_**referencias a otras frases/ Recuerdos**

_**Cursivas **_**Recuerdos efímeros **

"**Comillas entre diálogos" pensamientos del personaje**

*** Notas de la autora (marcadas en el intertexto con un asterisco* y con N.A. al final del capítulo)**

* * *

**Amor Silente**

**VIII**

**[Escena Extra]**

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Esa tarde cuando Sir Link le entrego su espada, se marchó de manera triste, no podía creer que las cosas terminaran de tan terrible manera, detuvo su cansada marcha, no podía seguir avanzando con ese terrible peso, la espada de su maestro amenazaba con resbalársele de las manos.

"_Úsala para proteger las cosas que amas"_

-Protege lo que verdaderamente amas- mascullo de manera queda escondido tras unos de los pilares del castillo- La felicidad de mi familia…- susurro de manera cauta.

El estridente sonido de la puerta de la sala de los juicios lo hizo sobresaltarse, miro tras el pilar a Sir Link marcharse custodiado por dos guardias. Suspiro de manera pesada mientras su vista se perdía en la espada.

¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? Aceptaría aquel destino…

-Es más triste que si volviera a ser el Mozo de la cocina- gruño de manera baja mientras se aferraba al arma.

Horas más tarde vio a la reina pasar de manera furtiva por los pasillos, espero con paciencia hasta que la vio volver con la princesa Zelda entre sus brazos.

Nuevamente suspiro.

-Hasta la realeza se niega a aceptar sus propias reglas…

No había pasado tanto tiempo y entonces vio a la princesa Zelda cruzar nuevamente los pasillos.

-Esa dirección es peligrosa- susurro mientras se levantaba de su escondite, no era el mejor momento para estar deprimido Sir Link había dicho claramente "cuídenme a mi princesa". Se hecho la espada a la espalda atándola de manera provisional con un cintillo.

Corrió como loco por los pasillos vigilando que ninguno de los guardias se topara en el camino de la princesa, un pobre despistado término cediendo ante sus traviesos trucos cuando el joven caballero le puso el pie para que se cayera.

El guardia azoto de manera recia contra el suelo.

-Lo siento tanto soy tan torpe.

Fingió disculparse por el incidente mientras utilizaba su cuerpo para cubrir la visión del guardia.

Así fue como la princesa avanzo por los pasillos sin saber que un pequeño ángel guardián la estaba protegiendo.

-Ya decía yo…- clamo en voz baja mientras la veía adentrarse en el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de su maestro, ahí arriba no había nadie así que suspiro con cierta ligereza.

Unos pasos rompieron su concentración, de inmediato también supo que se trataba de los caballeros, cuando aparecieron se plantó en medio del pasillos, a lo lejos podía escuchar a la princesa llamando a Sir Link a la puerta.

-¡A dónde y sin permiso!- clamo de forma autoritaria. Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacer tiempo.

-A donde no te importa-gruño uno de los compinches de Mordred.

Se moría de los nervios pero no se movió de su sitio, los otros seis lo miraron con enojo al punto que comenzó a ponerse tenso.

-"¡Qué diablos ya me volví loco!, yo no soy el primer caballero"- pensó con cierto miedo sabiendo que no era tan fuerte como lo era Sir Link para poder enfrentar a seis a la vez.

-¡Quítate estorbo!- gruñeron al tiempo que lo empujaban

Él también gruño cuando se cayó al suelo.

-¡achichincle metiche!

-¿El perrito faldero está enojado porque exiliaron a su maestro?- después rieron de mala manera a carcajadas.

-"Lo siento princesa, hasta aquí he llegado"- el pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza mientras veía a los seis encaminarse hasta la habitación del primer caballero pero el chirrido de una puerta lo hizo suspirar de alivio.

Ni siquiera paso mucho tiempo cuando vio volver a los seis corriendo de manera espantada.

-Corriendo con la cola entre las patas- dijo burlonamente.

Esa noche no volvió a su cuarto, fue directo a la cocina de Mozos. Sentado en una rustica mesa estaba uno de sus compañeros, parecía triste y pensativo.

-¿Qué te paso?, estas triste, ¿Otra vez te explotaron los pasteles?

El joven de cabellos mostaza y ojos pardos lo miro con cierto recelo, no estaba de humor para eso. Era un poco menor que él y también bastante bajito.

-La señora Impa me ha dado esto para mañana- dijo extendiéndole un papel enroscado.

-No puede ser tan malo- dijo tomándolo con poca destreza, el rollo de papel se resbalo por uno de los extremos y termino desenroscándose hasta los pies del caballero.

Dulac puso los ojos como platos.

-¡Para mañana esto!, ¿Tendremos un banquete en el castillo?

-¿No lo sabes?

Negó con la cabeza.

-En dos días la princesa se casa, ¡Cómo es posible que no lo sepas!, el rey lo anuncio en la gran sala esta tarde, Estabas en tu pequeño mundo o yo no sé qué diablos. De todas formas a mí también me tomo por sorpresa.

No pudo evitarlo y soltó el papel de golpe.

-Escuche algo extraño… ¿Es cierto que Sir Link fue acusado de pervertir a la princesa?

-Si- susurro con voz lejana y mirada perdida- ¡Pero no la estaba pervirtiendo!, esa acusación es falsa- clamo con amargura.

-También escuche que fue exiliado… la razón de que el rey quiera casar con esa premura a su hija es para evitar que se expandan los rumores, si la noticia llega a otros reinos la princesa ya nunca podrá casarse- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No puede ser cierto- clamo dejándose caer sobre una silla.

Sacudió la cabeza ávidamente…

-Tomo* sé que siempre te he regañado por esto pero… necesito que ahora hagas uso de tus habilidades.- clamo mientras lo tomaba por ambos los hombros.

-¿Mis habilidades?

-No sé cómo Rayos lo haces pero siempre terminas enterándote de todo lo que pasa en el castillo. Necesito detalles, detalles muy específicos.

-¿De la boda de la princesa?

-Así es.

-Sabes que quiero… te ayudo porque eres mi hermano. Pero no puedo.

-¡Que!

-Mira esa horrible lista, ¿Qué se supone que haga con la comida?

-Hablare con Lady Impa, desde ahora en adelante Tomo el Mozo esta terriblemente enfermo.

-Me gusta la malicia con la que piensas- dijo el joven guiñándole un ojo.

Y esa misma noche fue con Impa para disculparse en el nombre de su hermano. Ella lo miro con dudas, pero sabía que él nunca lo encubriría, no era como si Tomo le hubiera pedido a Dulac que intercediera para evitar sus deberes. El joven caballero siempre había obrado porque su hermano fuera responsable, Impa creyó que el pequeño mozo de verdad estaba enfermo.

. . . . . .

-¿A dónde ira?

-No tengo idea.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurro las siguientes palabras

-Al atardecer. En el árbol del columpio… tengo algo urgente que decirle.

Sir Link ladeo los ojos, como si no estuviera del todo de acuerdo.

.

.

**N.A.***Si ya sé, pero, ¿Quién más podría ser el perfecto metiche?, los que a leyeron Camino a Hyrule seguro van a entenderme.

Y por cierto que creo que les mentí jajaja creo que había dicho que Sir Arthur era el único O.C aparte de la Reina en esta historia, y pues… no es cierto jajaja, de mala manera que no me acordaba de Tomo xD.

* * *

**Comentarios del fic:**

Literalmente una escena extra. el capitulo 9 y 10 también van pegados pero bueno eso será hasta la siguiente semana.

espero que les hayan gustado estos capítulos, las cosas están por ponerse emocionantes.


	9. Amor Silente IX

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Así como a los demás autores ya mencionados al inicio de este fic.**

**.**

**Dulac pertenece a Wolfgang holhbein en La Leyenda de Camelot.**

* * *

**[***]**

[***] **Cambio de escena (cuando hay dos juntos significa que ha pasado mucho tiempo)**

**_0-0-0_ cambio de punto de vista**

"_**En comillas y cursiva" **_**referencias a otras frases/ Recuerdos**

_**Cursivas **_**Recuerdos efímeros**

"**Comillas entre diálogos" pensamientos del personaje**

*** Notas de la autora (marcadas en el intertexto con un asterisco* y con N.A. al final del capítulo)**

* * *

**[***]**

**Amor Silente**

**IX**

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

De alguna forma el aire se sentía gélido, el sol del atardecer decencia con mucha cautela dándome una sensación de terrible nostalgia.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Dulac?, acaso tampoco puedes soltarme…No debí de haber venido.

Pero una sensación oprimía mi pecho, ¿de verdad era importante aquello que iba a decirme?

Mire nuevamente al horizonte, el columpio se balanceaba suavemente, la rama sobre la cual estaba sentado era firme pero aun así sentía como el viento la tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

Epona alzo las orejas. Un trote apresurado se escuchó desde la distancia, El Unicornio se detuvo de manera brusca bajo el árbol.

-¡Sir Link baje de ahí de inmediato!- clamo su voz.

-Escandaloso como siempre- no tenía ganas de nada, para mañana ni siquiera tendría el derecho de pisar mi amada tierra de Hyrule.

Baje de un solo salto, él pareció espantarse ante mi locura, escuche algo así como "se quiere romper las patas", que importaba.

Su respiración se veía un poco agitada, se me planto de frente y con gesto autoritario me devolvió la espada.

-¿Le paso algo a Zelda?- pregunte de manera asustada.

-Todavía no…

-¿Todavía?- pregunte al ver su mano estirada esperando a que tomara el arma.

-El rey de Hyrule ha perdido la cabeza. Piensa casar a la princesa mañana mismo en la tarde.

-¡Que!- brame desconcertado- ¡Pero como!, ¡Porque así tan rápido!

-Dice que debe defender el honor de su hija. Sir Link ¿Va a permitirlo?

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes.

-La princesa Zelda no sabe nada de esto, él literalmente planea que sea una sorpresa, no tendrá tiempo de reaccionar y cuando menos se lo espere estará en su fiesta de compromiso. Nuestra alteza la reina solo sabe la verdad a medias, no tiene idea de que él rey planea casarla justo después de aquella ceremonia.

-¿¡Como sabes todo esto!?- dije casi en trance.

-Mi hermano Tomo.

Por un momento sentí un terrible mareo, Dulac no me mentiría…

-Los pretendientes llegaran mañana por la mañana, La fiesta de compromiso se efectuara por la tarde y la boda por la noche.

-Yo.. yo..- mi corazón se llenó de angustia al pensar a la mujer que amaba en brazos de otro hombre y además de manera obligada, no quería y ni tampoco podía permitirlo así que llame a Epona dispuesto a cabalgar hasta el castillo.

El Unicornio de Dulac se paró en dos patas impidiéndome el paso.

-Es una locura el lugar está repleto de guardias.

-Entonces deséame suerte.

Monte de manera rápida y cabalgue como loco hasta el castillo

**[***]**

Era tal y como él me había dicho, el lugar estaba lleno de guardias, y además armados hasta los dientes lo cual era normal si dentro de poco el castillo se llenaría con personajes importantes, los príncipes de los reinos vecinos y los invitados de la realeza. Bajo el manto de la noche deje a Epona escondida tras unos Matorrales.

Relincho de manera triste al ver que me marchaba.

-Perdóname… pero no pasas desapercibida- le quite la Brida y la silla y las tire ahí sobre el suelo.- Si algo me pasa… si no vuelvo, por favor no me esperes, eres Libre- le dije mientras la abrazaba por el cuello.

Sabía de antemano que no se iría pero me quedaba el consuelo de que si fallaba tal vez Zelda vendría a buscarla.

Las impenetrables murallas del castillo se presentaron ante mi como nunca antes, como un terrible obstáculo, y pensar que siempre me había sentido tan orgulloso, "las murallas de Hyrule, las mejores y más seguras en el mundo", aquellas que alguna vez me habían brindado seguridad y cobijo ahora también se convertían en mis enemigas.

Con cierta destreza trepe por la parte vieja de la muralla, ahí donde las imponentes piedras de basalto había sido desgastadas a través de los siglos, las pequeñas hendiduras me servían de escalones.

-¡Al diablo con los guardias!- brame de forma bajita,- esta muralla es lo peor de todo.

Un paso en falso y terminaría peor que muerto, me iba a dar un golpe tan fuerte que mi alma terminaría perdida en el limbo más allá del alcance de las Diosas.

Finalmente después de casi una hora alcance la cima, las luces fugitivas de las torres estaban al asecho.

-Bien Link- dije sintiéndome el estúpido más grande de todos- Ya subiste ¿¡Y ahora como bajas!?

Mire con cautela antes de saltar al pasillo de la muralla.

-Un guardia a la izquierda.

Suspire de manera ahogada, se me estaban soltando las manos de las piedras, el fuerte agarre que había mantenido estaba cediendo poco a poco. El sonido de unos pasos hizo que me virara.

-Bendita Farore- dije al ver que el hombre se había ido.

Subí con cautela dibujando un mapa mental de todas las posibles salidas que conocía. Me lleve la mano a la espalda ¡Porque demonios se me olvido tomar mi espada cuando Dulac me la ofrecía!, me gruñí a mí mismo de sobremanera.

Por primera vez en mi vida estaba haciendo las más grandes tonterías, no tenía plan ni armas, tan solo me estaba dejando guiar por mis sentimientos.

-Zelda… era tal y como me lo decías no soy capaz de verte con marido.

El exilio todavía sonaba horrible pero el valor que había tomado esa mañana había desaparecido, la había dejado en manos de la reina ¿Pero de que me servía si contra el rey nadie podía?

Baje de forma furtiva hasta los jardines.

Las entradas estaban atascadas.

-Imposible- dije sintiendo una frustración enorme.

Me senté a esperar pacientemente pero no parecía haber señales de cambio de guardia, el amanecer pronto llegaría y yo todavía seguía ahí varado.

Después de que salió el sol e incluso después de muchas horas los guardias habían permanecido sin darme oportunidad a realizar ni una sola jugada.

Los príncipes vecinos y sus invitados comenzaron a llegar de forma lenta, el tiempo se me acababa.

-Zelda- susurré de manera firme.

La tarde cayó de manera inevitable, hubo un cambio de guardias pero venían en grupos muy numerosos.

Ya no podía seguir esperando.

-¡Al carajo con esto!- gruñí saliendo de mi escondite y plantándomeles de frente, me había vuelto loco ¿iba a pelear a manos limpias?, bueno al fin y al cabo no era tan manco como para no poder hacerlo.

-¡Que hace usted aquí!- dijeron acorralándome.

-Quince guardias en una sola entrada, pero bueno eso me pasa por andar entrando por las principales- ¿Y si hubiera elegido una aledaña?, pero habría tenido que rodear todo el castillo y el tiempo ya no estaba de mi lado.

Y pensar que solo eran guardias, pero habían logrado hacer un círculo perfecto, a la derecha y a la izquierda, ya no podía arrepentirme y de todas formas ya no tenía salida. Tome mi posición de batalla sabiendo de antemano que me llevaría conmigo unos cuantos golpes, eso si tenía la suerte de no morir en el intento.

**fua**

El ruido de la espada cortando el viento pasó muy cerca de mi cabeza, me agache de manera ágil y le metí el pie al que había tratado de matarme, se cayó de nalgas y tuve que contenerme para no soltar la risa.

¿Hace cuánto que no sentía tanta adrenalina?, ¿un año?, ¿dos?, sin guerra civil a cuestas se me había olvidado lo que realmente significaba pelear por tu vida en combate.

-Y pensar que se está poniendo divertido, yo, definitivamente ya he perdido la cabeza.

Una rodada, una vuelta, una patada por la espalda, un gruñido sordo proferido por el que había tirado de bruces.

La sonrisa de la victoria, "Zelda como me hubiera gustado que me vieras pelear en serio".

-Pero ya se acabó.- dije con voz cansada, por más voluntad que tuviera mis manos no iban a atravesarles las armaduras y mis golpes no eran tan eficaces como sus espadas.

Lo supe y lo había sabido desde siempre, la cosa fue que el pensamiento se hizo más evidente cuando comencé a tener demasiadas heridas, una espada paso muy cerca de mi rostro, me quede completamente helado al ver que había logrado romper de tajo todos mis vendajes.

Por primera vez en horas pude abrir mi ojo derecho, las imágenes se veían nubladas y no me ayudaba mucho con la vista periférica, era peor que tener un punto ciego así que por seguridad preferí cerrarlo.

-Bonita cicatriz la que te han dejado- se burló uno a carcajadas.

Nuevamente había perdido el aliento y maldije por debajo el hecho de haberme quedado tanto tiempo fuera de la guerra, me había vuelto flojo he indeciso y las consecuencias se habían hecho más que evidentes.

El circulo comenzó a cerrase amenazantemente, el filo de una de las espadas atravesó mi pantorrilla, nuevamente maldije mi suerte, ahora ya ni siquiera podía párame, mire con horror hacia el futuro… que cruel destino.

¿Será cierto que si cierras los ojos al final, las cosas duelen menos?

De todas formas ya no había nada, bajo el manto de la oscuridad proporcionado por mis parpados se irguió un funesto pensamiento, "Perdóname Zelda", no solamente había fallado sino que también me había muerto torpemente en el intento. Lo único que realmente rogaba era que no la dejaran ver mi cadáver, tal vez se compadecerían y se desharían de mi cuerpo antes de que ella se enterara.

Un ajetreo se escuchó desde el mundo externo, los guardias comenzaron a blasfemar de manera recia y algo inteligible, por inercia abrí lentamente los ojos, todavía estaba vivo, pero los había cerrado tan fuerte que ahora mi visión estaba completamente nublada, el ojo izquierdo se emparejo al derecho dejando ante mí una escena confusa repleta de sombras.

Los guardias que habían estado frente a mí cayeron, pronto no hubo más enemigos, solo el silencio absoluto, cuatro sombras blancas se presentaron ante mí con un aura sumamente agradable, una de ellas se adelantó y me tendió la mano.

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Cuando le tendió la mano sus ojos no podían creerlo, parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder reconocer el símbolo bordado en sus capas.

-Se le olvido esto.- dijo el joven con una sonrisa burlona.

Sir Link extendió la mano, la espada había vuelto a su verdadero sitio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes?

-Estamos de encargo- clamo una voz bajo una de las capuchas.

-Así que de verdad se volvió loco, entrando por la puerta principal y sin arma.

Sir Link agacho la cabeza, de verdad que había sido una tremenda tontería pero..

-…Ya no me queda tiempo- gruño al momento de incorporarse.

-¿Te damos un aventón?- clamo el encapuchado que le había dado la espada con una sonrisa.

Sir Link lo miro de forma inquieta, de manera extraña su capucha no parecía encajar con su tamaño.

-Porque están ayudando a un traidor, acaso no les ha quedado claro… no quiero su ayuda, no quiero que salgan embarrados en esto.

-¡Acabamos de cargarnos a quince guardias!, creo que ya estamos embarrados en esto.

-¿Y si los matamos?, tal vez así no habrán el pico.

-¡Silencio ojos verdes!, no estés diciendo sandeces y tonterías.- clamo el encapuchado más bajito.

Su compañero gruño haciendo berrinche.

-¡Se metieron con uno de los nuestros!, ¡Morirse es lo mínimo que merecen!, ¿o acaso crees que esa herida la hicieron en son de advertencia?- clamo dirigiendo la mirada hacia la pantorrilla del primer caballero.

-¡Silencio!...Él tiene razón, deja de decir tonterías, es verdad que hasta cierto punto los guardias se pasaron, pero no vamos a rebajarnos a su nivel.

Bajo la gruesa capucha sonrieron unos bonitos ojos violáceos, se acercó al caballero herido y con destreza rasgo un pedazo de su capa para después ponérselo a modo de vendaje. Una pequeña luz color verde también emano de sus manos y segundos más tarde la herida en la pierna de caballero había sanado.

-Es Provisional y es posible que cojees un poco, ya sabes que la magia de sanación no es mi fuerte.

-Toma- dijo Dulac quitándose su capa y poniéndosela encima.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de esto- dijo el otro apuntando a los quince hombres desmayados en el suelo.

-¡Oye cocinero!- gruño el encapuchado de ojos verdes- asegúrate de que por lo menos llegue a la sala de los juicios.

Después levanto la mirada. Los demás la siguieron casi por inercia.

-Zelda- profirió Sir Link con alegría al ver pasar a la joven por uno de los pasillos aledaños, Impa la llevaba bajo custodia, seguramente la hora había llegado. Sir Link puso los ojos tristes al percatase de la expresión en el rostro de la princesa, incluso desde la distancia podía ver perfectamente que había estado llorando.

Un extraño tirón lo saco de sus cavilaciones, Dulac lo jalaba por el brazo y ahora lo dirigía hacia el interior del castillo.

-Asegúrate de volver para nuestro encargo- se escuchó una voz tras ellos.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

Bajo la protección de su capucha pase completamente desapercibido.

-Ahora si- me dijo mientras nos deteníamos frente a la gran puerta- Te deseo suerte, el resto esta en tus manos.

-Gracias… yo, no sé cómo pagarte.

-No sé de qué hablas, querrás volver a verme como Mozo de cocina, sin ti no sería nada de lo que soy ahora.

-Y por mí también vas a dejar de ser lo que eres ahora, no sé si la suerte todavía este de mi parte pero si fallo, diles que te golpee para quitarte la capucha.

-Antes muerto.

-Entonces seré yo quien lo diga.

Sonrío de alegre manera y se alejó a través de los pasillos.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la sala de los juicios el chirrido sonó de manera estridente, un terrible escalofrío me recorrió la espalda pero por fortuna nadie dentro de la estancia pareció notarlo, el lugar estaba atiborrado de invitados, en los asientos de las filas centrales los personajes importantes permanecían sentados mientras que el resto de la multitud permanecía parada aledaña al gran pasillo.

De manera precavida me colee entre la gente hasta llegar a uno de los dos grandes pilares que estaban hasta el frente de la estancia, a cinco escasos metros estaba mi pequeña Zelda, su mirada vidriosa se había esfumado pero sus ojos todavía parecían vacíos.

Impa que hasta entonces la había acompañado la dejo en el centro del escenario frente a su padre y sus pretendientes.

Mi corazón latió muy lento y de manera extraña parecía como si el tiempo también se hubiera detenido.

-"Zelda"…- permanecía muy quieta escuchando el glorioso discurso de su padre.

-Una Alianza que forjara el destino de Hyrule- clamo el rey entre su discurso.

Agache la mirada de forma triste… ¿De verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto?, había llegado tan lejos y mi corazón y mi cabeza todavía se debatían, tantos años luchando por el reino y ahora sin más estaba por convertirme en un terrible enemigo.

-Corre…- susurre de manera triste, no tenía guardias ni caballeros a su lado… nadie, nadie que la retuviera.

Solamente permanecía ahí parada. Sin mirar a ningún lado.

-Zelda… tú, realmente has aceptado tu destino- proferí al darme cuenta que su mirada ya no buscaba una salida, su cuerpo inerte solo me decía una cosa "Ya todo ha terminado".

Me despegue del pilar que me ocultaba, mis pasos trastabillaron torpemente haciendo que ciertas personas en la multitud gruñeran, mi corazón vacío se quebró entre su propio silencio.

-"Ya no me estas esperando…"

De manera lenta me dirigí hasta la salida, ¿Qué había estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo?, ¿porque cedí a mis instintos?, ¿Por qué deje que tanta gente buena y amable se involucrara?, ¿Por qué no había podido aceptar la realidad como Zelda?

Bajo mi capucha toque mi pecho herido y me abrí paso entre la multitud que todavía protestaba un poco porque la movía de su sitio.

A tres metros se encontraba la gran puerta, era tan sencillo como salir y perderme de nuevo pero mi corazón me reclamaba fervientemente… "Por favor una última mirada" me pedía.

-Una última mirada… un último deseo.

Me vire lentamente hacia el centro del pasillo.

-Y ahora hija mía. Elige- clamo el rey de forma sonora.

Ella agacho su mirada.

Una pequeña risa de felicidad se me escapo de la boca, no podía evitar mirarla de forma tierna.

-Mantendrás tu fidelidad a toda costa…- susurre de manera alegre.

Di la vuelta de forma cansada.

-También mantendré la mía… siempre… para siempre.

Y entonces de manera extraña ella estaba ahí parada enfrente de mi camino, irguió una traviesa sonrisa y me llamo solo con la mirada, incluso bajo la capucha me había reconocido. Camine de manera lenta hasta llegar a ella.

-Sir Link…

-Alteza.

Una vez más me sentí como un caballero y mi cuerpo se inclinó con naturalidad ante su presencia.

-¿Por qué no está junto a la princesa?- pregunte de forma curiosa, un evento tan importante y la reina apenas si se había presentado.

-Tengo una misión importante.- dijo posando una mano sobre mi cabeza.- ayer por la mañana me pidió un favor ¿Cierto?

-Sí. Lo hice.

-Usted dijo _**será el único y también, el ultimo. **_

Asentí con la mirada.

-Esta vez seré yo quien se lo pida… puede que no sea el único, pero si será… el ultimo.

La mire de forma expectante, ¿un favor?

-Volverá de forma humilde al lugar al que pertenece.

-Al lugar al que pertenezco…- susurre de manera queda.

-Por lo menos por este día volverá a mi lado.

-Sí, lo haré- conteste con firmeza sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Será peligroso… es posible que pierda su vida.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Sus profundos ojos azules no reflejaban duda alguna.

Ella le tendió la mano y después él se irguió con ligereza.

-Venga- le dijo de forma seria.

Sir Link avanzo a sus espaldas abriéndose paso entre la multitud expectante, algunas personas gruñeron un poco, ¿Quién era tan torpe para interrumpir así en tan importante ceremonia?, los bobos pensamientos se acallaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que era la mismísima reina quien se abría paso entre ellos.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el gran pasillo.

-¡Que terrible descortesía!- su voz se había escuchado desde el fondo haciendo eco hasta los más recónditos lugares.

La princesa un poco confundida se viro de forma lenta, mientras su madre caminaba con seguridad hasta el centro del escenario.

-Daphnes ¿A caso vas a romper tu promesa? O es que ya olvidaste que me cediste un derecho.

-¿De verdad lo has traído?- pregunto el rey con asombro.

Durante unos instantes todos miraron a las espaldas de la reina.

Ella invito a Sir Link con la mano. Y él de forma obediente y bajo la protección de la capucha blanca le dio alcance hasta el centro.

La multitud lo miro acercarse, él ignoro a todo ese mundo externo y simplemente le dedico una mirada a su princesa, no sabía lo que hacía ni tampoco lo que la reina pretendía, pero de la manera más sincera confiaba en ella.

La princesa se acercó unos cuantos pasos y a esa distancia él no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Aceptaras como candidato a quien he traído- clamo con cierta superioridad ella.

-"¿Candidato?... ¿ceder un derecho?"- La mente de Link estaba sumamente confundida.

-Una vez más te pregunto… Daphnes, ¿romperás tu juramento?

-Es un juramento real, así que no debería, siempre y cuando él cumpla con las condiciones… el emblema en su hombro derecho solo me demuestra algo, tu elegido es uno de mis caballeros… uno que alguna vez perteneció a la orden de La Rosa Plateada…

La reina asintió.

El rey irguió una sonrisa sin siquiera imaginar quien era él que estaba oculto bajo la capucha.

-Estas segura de que lo propones, no negare que ya es un candidato, aunque sepa que no está dentro de los criterios establecidos, no conozco a ningún caballero de La Rosa Plateada que sea lo suficientemente joven.

-Que observador…- susurro- es cierto que descarte el criterio de edad para mi elegido.

-¿Me dirás porque lo hiciste…?

-Estas pronto a darte cuenta.

Y mientras ellos debatían con cierta ligereza, nadie noto que la princesa se había estado acercando.

De pronto se puso a llorar de la nada y la multitud completa incluyendo a los reyes posaron su atención en ella. Corrió de forma desesperada y se abrazó al encapuchado.

No podía creerlo su madre le había traído a Sir Link como elegido, él la acurruco contra su cuerpo y también le devolvió el abrazo.

-También me has reconocido a pesar de mi capucha… -susurro de manera alegre.

-Como podría no hacerlo… pero tenía miedo, pensé que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. ¿Por qué… porque no me lo dijiste?

-Acabo de entérame. Parece que sin querer deje que me arrearan a este sitio.

Después de un rato ya no pudo contenerse y lo beso de forma tierna.

-Creo que Zelda ya eligió- protesto la reina.

Muchas personas se quedaron con la boca abierta, ¿Quién rayos era ese extraño? Y ¿Por qué la princesa de Hyrule le demostraba tanto cariño?

Cuatro de los cinco príncipes de los reinos vecinos miraron la escena indignados, pero uno de ellos se reía discretamente de manera bajita, también había visto la mirada vacía de la princesa y rogaba desde el fondo que no lo eligiera a él para casarse.

La mano de la reina comenzó a ponerse temblorosa al ver la mirada furibunda de su marido, después de aquel beso la princesa se aferró al cuello del caballero y sin más remedio termino cayéndosele la capucha.

Su rubio cabello quedo al descubierto, los presentes que sabían lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días se quedaron helados.

-¡Arréstenlo!- gruño el rey de sobremanera.

Los guardias se abrieron paso entre la multitud en forma amenazante.

_Será peligroso… es posible que pierda su vida._

En cierta forma las palabras de la reina ahora se hacían presentes en su cabeza.

Y entonces un profundo chasquido resonó en toda la sala, La reina también había rechistado con ayuda de su mano. Un viento extraño apareció de la nada y formo una barrera delante de ellos.

Los guardias retrocedieron, y de manera casi mágica salidos de la nada había cuatro encapuchados rodeando al caballero y a la princesa.

-¡Ustedes!-Clamo Sir Link asombrado.

-Que no te lo dije… que estábamos de encargo.- clamo uno de ellos con una vocecita burlona…

Un terrible alboroto se hizo entre la multitud ¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando?.

.

.

* * *

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

**¡Huyyy por las Diosas! **jajaja creo que este es el que todos habían estado esperando. Bueno como nota personal quiero añadir que definitivamente es mi favorito. xD

Espero que también les guste y que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

* Valla parece que se nos ha acabado la historia, el que se viene después del extra es prácticamente el capitulo final y el que queda bueno podría decirse que parece como un pequeño epilogo. Sigo con la duda **¿Les gustaría que la siguiente semana publicara los dos juntos? **o tal vez prefieran que los deje semanalmente como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Bueno si mas de cinco personas dicen que si, adelante, (sacrificare un poco de tiempo por ustedes xD), sino pues nos los leemos semanalmente y literalmente "nos los leemos", porque también yo los estoy leyendo antes de publicarlos jaja (una repasadita no esta de más).


	10. Amor Silente X (Capitulo Extra)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Así como a los demás autores ya mencionados al inicio de este fic.**

**.**

**Dulac pertenece a Wolfgang holhbein en La Leyenda de Camelot.**

**Ben pertenece a Cornelia Funke en su libro __****El Jinete del Dragón**

**Atem es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi en su anime y manga de Yu-gi-oh**

* * *

**[***]**

[***] **Cambio de escena (cuando hay dos juntos significa que ha pasado mucho tiempo)**

**_0-0-0_ cambio de punto de vista**

"_**En comillas y cursiva" **_**referencias a otras frases/ Recuerdos**

_**Cursivas **_**Recuerdos efímeros**

"**Comillas entre diálogos" pensamientos del personaje**

*** Notas de la autora (marcadas en el intertexto con un asterisco* y con N.A. al final del capítulo)**

* * *

**[***]**

**¿Alguna vez se preguntaron cómo rayos fue que aparecieron los caballeros así de la nada?**

* * *

**Amor Silente**

**X**

**[Capitulo Extra]**

**.**

**[***]**

-Confío en que esta vez si te quedes en el cuarto.

La puerta se cerró con un ruido estridente dejando a la princesa completamente a solas…

. . . . .

La reina salió de su cuarto y se encamino por los pasillos.

-"Un relinchido muy sonoro… solamente hay una yegua en tondo el reino que logra hacer eso, ¿Sir Link ya te has marchado?"- apresuro el paso hasta la biblioteca, ahora todo lo que quedaba solo dependía de un antiguo sueño…

De entre los miles de libros saco un viejo sello.

-Nunca pensé que de verdad tendría que volver a utilizarlo.

Se viro para salir de la biblioteca, el umbral de la puerta estaba bloqueado.

-Dulac… cielo no pongas esa cara, sabes que poco o nada puedo hacer al respecto.

-Entonces, ¿para que el sello en la mano?

Se acercó hasta el caballero y con una suave caricia deslizo la mano sobre su cabeza.

-¿Sabes a dónde fue?

-No, pero esta tarde lo cite en el árbol de columpio.

-No conozco el sitio, tampoco sé para que lo has citado, pero podrías tráelo aquí mañana por la tarde.

-Es un hecho. Majestad… el castillo, es decir…

-No te preocupes solo será una pequeña ceremonia, Zelda elige y después todo se acaba. Pero necesito que vallas por el caballero. Toma esto, es por si tienes problemas.

La reina le entrego el sello y después él salió con pasos sonoros encaminándose hasta las caballerizas. Ahí su fiel corcel El Unicornio lo saludo de manera burlona.

-Ya sé que me odias… te daré tres zanahorias si cooperas conmigo esta tarde.

-Qué vergüenza me das sobornando a tu propio caballo.

-Llegas tarde Tomo.- gruño de sobremanera

-Y también con malas noticias.

-¿El rey realmente piensa casar a la princesa mañana?

-Ya te dije que sí.

-Entonces ¿porque mi alteza la reina estará tan tranquila?

-Esa es la mala noticia, escuche por ahí que no tiene ni la menor idea de que están por casar a su hija, sabe acerca de la fiesta de compromiso pero hasta ahí llega la cosa.

-Y justo cuando las cosas no podrían haberse puesto más divertidas- dijo dándose un tope con la mano en la cara.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mañana por la tarde… las cosas van a ponerse feo…

Los ojos pardos de Tomo lo miraron de manera confusa.

-Toma esto- le dijo Dulac entregándole el sello.

-¿Qué es?

-No necesitas saberlo, ve y busca a Arthur y a Atem, diles que te mando, que me busquen en la vieja torre de Hera, enséñales el sello ellos sabrán entender la urgencia.

-¿Qué harás tú?

-Voy al valle de los dragones, tengo que traer a Ben de vuelta. Y además tengo que hablar con mi maestro.

Después se viro hacia su caballo, El Unicornio puso ojos serios, era un animal muy listo que sabía entender el lenguaje humano.

**[***]**

Después de que Sir Link emprendiera carrera hacia el castillo, Dulac partió hacia el valle de los Dragones.

-¡Ben!- grito desde lo alto de los peñascos.

Un dragón plateado pareció de la nada y El Unicornio se paró en dos patas.

. . . . .

En la torre de Hera Arthur y Atem miraban impacientemente al cielo.

-Ya llegara- clamo Atem desviando sus violáceos ojos del firmamento.

Desde que Tomo les había contado lo sucedido, ambos estaban impacientes.

-Debí ir yo a buscarlo- Gruño el chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Golpeo fuertemente la entrada de la Torre y maldijo unas cuantas veces.

-Sabes que no puedes- dijo con parsimonia el otro- solo los seres fantásticos pueden encontrar a otro seres fantásticos.*

-¡Tonterías!, también vas a empezar con eso!, no es un Unicornio real, ni siquiera tiene cuerno.

-Lo dices porque tú no puedes verlo, pero lo creas o no, lo veas o no, lo que existe existe y no puedes cambiarlo*.

Bufo de manera sonora ante el comentario, un tremendo rugido sonó desde el cielo, ambos miraron impacientes.

-¡Es Lung!- bramo Tomo haciéndole señas con la mano.

-¿Pero donde esta Dulac?

-Mira ahí arriba, Ben nos está haciendo señas- Arthur entrecerró los ojos.- Dice… Dulac fue con la Reina, Sir Link… come…no, no, no… Sir Link **corre** grave peligro.

-Parece que mi hermano no pudo detenerlo- clamo el chico de ojos pardos.- Seguramente fue a por la princesa Zelda, va a terminar muerto con el castillo repleto de guardias.

De inmediato montaron sus corceles, la noche cayo de manera amenazante.

Bajo la gran muralla de castillo Los tres caballeros entraron forma furtiva.

-¡Oye Mozo! ve por tu hermano- Clamo Arthur a Tomo.- Ben tú también acompáñalo.

El chico asintió y desaparecieron enseguida.

-Apuesto veinte Rupias a que nuestro líder trata de trepar la muralla por el lado viejo.

-Entonces debemos subir arriba antes de que se dé un catorrazo.

En el pasillo de la muralla un aburrido guardia bostezaba de sobremanera.

-Oye chico.

Al escuchar la voz se viro de inmediato, alzo la lanza que traía pero al ver a los dos caballeros dejo su posición de defensa.

-Ven aquí- le dijo Sir Arthur.

El guardia se acercó abandonando su puesto de vigía.

-El rey nos ha mandado a cubrir este puesto… él dijo _díganle al guardia en turno que valla a vigilar la zona norte._

Parecía muy confundido, pero ¿con que propósito dos caballeros le mentirían?, obedeció de manera lenta y mientras se alejaba los miro de forma extraña.

-Que BARBAROOO, hasta yo me la he creído.- clamo Atem.

El otro bufo con pereza y rodó los ojos unas cuantas veces.

-¿En dónde está?-Pregunto Arthur con desenfado.

-Es muy hábil ya ha cruzado.

-¡Que!, ¿Cómo?, ¡Cuando!

-Supo aprovechar la oportunidad que le dimos.

-No he visto nada.

-Yo tampoco, pero su energía mágica se mueve ahora sobre los jardines. Ahora que lo pienso el que sea un Hylian me trae grandes ventajas incluso sin mis ojos puedo seguirle el rastro fácilmente.

-No podrá cruzar por ninguna puerta, mira nada más a ese puñado de ineptos ahí abajo.

-Si… ineptos- susurro sin hacer halago al lenguaje poco florido de su compañero- pero están armados hasta los dientes.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Por el momento nada…-Suspiro.

Las entradas llenas de guardias retenían a Sir Link en los jardines.

-Mira ahí arriba- dijo Atem apuntando hacia el cielo sin nubes.

-No veo nada…

-Lung está haciendo señas. Dice… cocina.

-Entonces a la cocina… ¿cómo puede un dragón plateado de 15 metros no ser visto en el cielo aun con la luna llena?

-No sé de qué hablas… es completamente visible.

-Me tienen hartooooo, ¡Que acaso soy el único normal en el grupo!

Su compañero solamente irguió una sonrisa burlona.

**[***]**

Antes del anochecer El Unicornio cruzo la gran muralla por la puerta norte, los cascos retumbaron contra las losas de piedra haciendo un ruido estruendoso y los guardias miraron de forma curiosa como el caballo blanco se detuvo en seco contra las grandes puertas del castillo.

Dulac corrió por todo el castillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

-Alteza.a.a.a.a.a.a- cuando abrió la puerta no puedo evitar resbalar hasta frenar en seco, literalmente contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Dulac!, Tenías que estar con Sir Link para poder traerlo mañana, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi señora, ¡el rey va a casar a la princesa Zelda!

-Por supuesto, para eso está ofreciendo la ceremonia de mañana.

-No, no, no. ¡La va a casar mañana, al anochecer del mismo día!

-Que- susurro llevándose una mano hasta su pecho. Algo en su interior le dolía muy profundo- no me ha dicho nada- clamo en el mismo tono dolido.

-Lo sé… por favor no me pregunte como, ¿Pero qué hacemos ahora?, mi maestro emprendió carrera en cuanto le di la noticia y no he podido detenerlo.

-El plan sigue- dijo de manera firme.

-¿Plan?

-No quiero que mi hija sea infeliz toda la vida, no quiero que llore todas las noches como lo está haciendo ahora en mi cuarto.

-He llamado a la orden, seguro que ya vienen en camino. No sé qué tipo de plan sea el que tiene en mente, pero sabe que estaremos siempre ahí para apoyarla.

Por un momento el silencio invadió la biblioteca, Dulac miro con tristeza como la reina soltaba algunas lágrimas y después susurraba el nombre de su marido.

-¿Mi señora?

-Es que no puedo creerlo… Daphnes ya me ha olvidado… y pensar que me prometió que sería su reina toda la vida.

-¿Y no lo es?

-El rey y la reina siempre van iguales…- susurro

Dulac no entendió muy bien el significado, aunque de cierta forma creyó recordar que Sir Link alguna vez había hablado de eso.

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de la puerta y segundos más tarde en el umbral de la biblioteca aparecieron Ben y Tomo.

-¿En dónde están los demás?- pregunto Dulac.

Fueron a echarle una mano a Sir Link.

-¿Esta tu dragón afuera?

El chico asintió con la cabeza

-Lo he dejado volando a las afueras del castillo, pensé que algo como esto ocurriría.

-Entonces dile que los llame, sé muy bien que puedes hablarle mentalmente.*

-¿Qué quieres que él les diga?

-Solo que les haga entender que tenemos que reunirnos en la cocina.

-De acuerdo…

**[***]**

-¿Qué piensa hacer alteza?- pregunto mientras caminaban a paso lento.- Todavía no me ha dicho para que quería que Sir Link viniera mañana por tarde… estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el compromiso de la princesa pero…

Agacho la mirada. Su hermano y el otro caballero caminaban delante de ellos.

-Quería…quiero proponerlo como candidato.

-¿Candidato?... ¿A pretendiente!?

-Sí.

-Pero el rey jamás lo aceptara, él ya ha sido exiliado.

-Queda mañana.

-¿Qué?

-Él ya no puede pisar el castillo, aun así, el exilio comienza oficialmente mañana, todavía tenemos una oportunidad.

-Majestad… ¿Usted?

-Siempre fue mi intención hacerlo Dulac- bajo la mirada con mucha tristeza.- fue solo que las cosas se complicaron a causa de Sir Mordred. Si Daphnes no los hubiera visto de esa manera las cosas hubieran sido fáciles y rápidas.

-Entonces ¿Porque no se lo advirtió a la princesa Zelda?, ¿Por qué no le dijo que esperara?, ¿Por qué no le contó de sus planes?... ahora ya todo se ha puesto muy feo.

-Lo sé… pero cielo…, la vida es tan corta, nunca pensé que si la dejaba libre terminaría por pasar esto, creí firmemente que los muros del jardín los mantendrían a salvo siempre. Ahora entiendo que una simple muralla de piedra no puede parar la ambición de los hombres.

Al llegar a la cocina, el mozo abrió la puerta con mucha destreza dejando que la reina entrara primero.

Casi al mismo tiempo detrás de ellos aparecieron Atem y Arthur.

-¿En dónde está Sir Link? .- pregunto Dulac.

-Escondido en los jardines- respondió Atem.- no te preocupes no creo que se mueva de ahí en un buen tiempo, no es tan tonto como para lanzarse así a los guardias y si lo hace será porque este verdaderamente desesperado.

-Lo único que significa eso es que solo tenemos tiempo hasta mañana al atardecer, si vamos a hacer algo tenemos que hacerlo antes de esa hora.-Clamo Arthur.

-¿Alteza?- preguntaron ambos al unísono.

La reina finalmente levanto su mirada. Atem le devolvió el sello con el que anteriormente Tomo les había dado a entender que era ella quien realmente los convocaba.

-Antes de decirles lo que sea… debo preguntarles algo.

Los cuatro caballeros la miraron de forma dubitativa.

-¿Estarían dispuestos a volver a mi lado?

**.**

**.**

**N.A.*** la frase pertenece Cornelia Funke en su libro _**El Jinete del Dragón**_

_*****_Ichihara Yuko en XxX Holic

*No se crean jajaja esa me la invente yo pero por algo esto es un Fanfic xD, aunque de todas formas Ben y Lung son muy unidos :D

* * *

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

**Segundo extra** espero que no se hayan perdido con las idas y vueltas en el tiempo jajaja. la verdad es que en su momento yo me acompleje bastante jeje xD (Soy manca para esto ¡En serio!)

¿Ya se dieron cuenta quien es el encapuchado de los ojos Violáceos? ¡kyyyaaa! xD, mi primer amor a la vista (jajaja) y lo siento no pude evitar incluirlo (^.^), pensé que seria Lindo tenerlos a él y Link juntos. Definitivamente algún dia tengo que hacer un verdadero Crossover :D


	11. Amor Silente XI

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Así como a los demás autores ya mencionados al inicio de este fic.**

**.**

**Dulac pertenece a Wolfgang holhbein en La Leyenda de Camelot.**

**Ben pertenece a Cornelia Funke en su libro __****El Jinete del Dragón**

**Atem es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi en su anime y manga de Yu-gi-oh**

* * *

**[***]**

[***] **Cambio de escena (cuando hay dos juntos significa que ha pasado mucho tiempo)**

**_0-0-0_ cambio de punto de vista**

"_**En comillas y cursiva" **_**referencias a otras frases/ Recuerdos**

_**Cursivas **_**Recuerdos efímeros**

"**Comillas entre diálogos" pensamientos del personaje**

*** Notas de la autora (marcadas en el intertexto con un asterisco* y con N.A. al final del capítulo)**

* * *

**[***]**

**Amor Silente**

**XI**

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

Verlos a los cuatro parados justo ahí me hizo sentir un terrible escalofrío. ¿No les había causado ya los suficientes problemas?

-¿Porque se arriesgan tanto?- pregunte de manera casi dolida, mientras estrechaba a Zelda contra mi cuerpo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

Y entonces mi padre clamo de forma sonora y aterradora.

-Grupo de traidores ¡Como se atreven!

Sentí como Link se crispaba ente sus palabras, ya no éramos solamente dos metidos en un tremendo lío.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-Traidores…- susurro la reina agachando la mirada.

-¿¡Porque!?, ¡Porque mis mejores caballeros me están haciendo esto!- gruño el rey con rabia.

No entendía como era que las cosas habían terminado en este escándalo, quería salvar a su hija del desprestigio y ahora gracias a las acciones de la reina y de los que alguna vez considero sus más leales sirvientes todos sus planes se habían ido a la basura, porque no simplemente habían hecho un escándalo sino que también lo habían hecho en presencia de los personajes más importante e ilustres de los reinos vecinos.

-Precisamente por eso- Clamo Atem

-Porque somos caballeros- dijo Ben

-Porque somos leales- añadió Dulac

-Y también…Libres- termino Sir Arthur*

Los cuatro habían hablado de manera solemne y sus voces se habían escuchado entre el silencio que había dejado a la multitud expectante.

-¡Leales!, ¡En donde está su lealtad!- gruño el rey al frente de todos.

-Nuestra lealtad… nuestro deber. Siempre está en nuestro corazón y no con las leyes de los hombres.

Sir Link se quedó helado, esas palabras eran las mismas que él había dicho hace tan solo unos días.

-No volveremos a ser espectadores ni mucho menos cómplices de una injusticia, ¿acaso no es nuestro deber siempre cuidar a la realeza?- clamo Atem y después dio unos cuantos pasos para alejar a los guardias que nuevamente se aproximaban de manera aterradora.

-¡Ya basta!- volvió a gruñir Daphnes enojado.- Si se retiran ahora no habrá más consecuencias.

Pero para ese entonces los cuatro ya estaban en el frente dispuestos a dar su vida por seguir las órdenes de la reina.

-Alteza- susurro Dulac mientras recordaba sus palabras la noche pasada- Preguntándonos si estábamos dispuestos a volver a su lado, incluso parece gracioso, igual que Sir Link, pareciera como si no nos conocieran. La orden de La Rosa Plateada siempre estará unida.

Entonces todo acabo muy rápido, los guardias se les echaron encima.

-Yo, Ben Wiesengrund, jinete del Dragón de plata. **¡Renuncio!**- grito mientras tiraba a uno de los guardias al suelo.

-Yo Atem de Altaír, caballero mágico del Reino. **¡Renuncio!**

**-**Yo Arthur Pendragon, Líder de la orden de Hyrule. **¡Renuncio!**

-Yo Lancelot Dulac….. **¡Renuncio!**

_-¿Estarían dispuestos a volver a mi lado?... ¿Estarían dispuestos a renunciar?, ¿A volver a la Rosa Plateada?, después de esto se convertirán también en traidores, pero si vuelven a mi orden les aseguro que quedaran protegidos de la furia de mi marido._

- Incluso si no estuviéramos protegidos, nosotros siempre estaremos a su lado.

De manera extraña fue difícil saber quién de los cuatro había pronunciado el ultimo dialogo.

.

-Entonces así termina todo- clamo el rey.

-¿Cambiaras de opinión?

-No

-Entonces quizás… todo realmente haya terminado- dijo ella.

-Ese hombre junto a Zelda, está condenado a muerte.

El escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los caballeros de la Rosa Plateada.

-Ahora También es un miembro de mi orden- Clamo ella, ¿pasaras sobre mis derechos?

-Eso me temo- dicto él con voz dolida mientras la miraba a los ojos.- ¿crees que derrumbando a los guardias de esta sala has ganado?- dijo con tono de voz triste, nunca creyó que su esposa le fuera a hacer eso.- Pero ni los mejores caballeros de Hyrule pueden derribar a todos sus compañeros.

-Lo sé… y ellos también, pero solo cinco personas fueron capaces de cambiar nuestro destino, solamente cinco fueron quienes terminaron la guerra civil de Hyrule. Olvidaras lo que hicieron solo porque no puedes tener tu cabeza en orden… Daphnes tú… de verdad ya me has olvidado.

Entonces suspiro, no quería seguir con esto, no quería que aquella celebración terminara en una masacre.

-No lo he hecho… ¿Quieres que viva?

-Y también que sea feliz.

-Solo puedo concederte un deseo y también a Zelda.

La llamo con la mano, pero la princesa tuvo miedo de volver, la última vez que lo había hecho se habían llevado a su Link a rastras.

-Sabes bien que no saldrá de aquí vivo, pero si vuelves te prometo que lo dejare marcharse, ya basta de locuras hija, no dejes que este penoso incidente siga su curso y cause cosas peores.

El corazón de Zelda se detuvo por unos instantes.

-Es una promesa…?

-Es una promesa- clamo él con voz verdadera.

Sir Link la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Por favor- le suplico ella- no quiero verte morir- le dijo mientras acariciaba la cicatriz de su rostro.

-De todas formas lo haré… si puedo cambiar mi vida por estar un minuto más a tu lado, eso me parece justo.

-Por favor no lo digas- dijo de forma dolida mientras se zafaba.

La tomo del brazo con insistencia.

-Déjame Link- clamo con firmeza

Su corazón se rompió en pedazos, sabía que si la soltaba todo realmente terminaría, pero de alguna forma no podía detenerla.

Y mientras sus dedos se deslizaban dejando que la mano de la princesa se le escapara, una lágrima de verdadera amargura corrió por su rostro, nuevamente como pocas veces en su vida estaba llorando.

El rey lo miro atentamente, solamente su ojo izquierdo podía demostrar su tristeza, la rosácea cicatriz que cubría su rostro se volvió aún más presente. Estaba más que evidente que su ojo derecho ya nunca más seria lo que alguna vez había sido.

Algo muy dentro de Daphnes se quebró por dentro al ver esa escena.

El primer caballero llorando mientras su mano se aferraba con fuerza a la de la princesa, pronto de manera lenta los dedos de Link se fueron quedando sin agarre.

-S_e ha dado un buen golpe jovencito, ¿A caso no le ha dolido?, hasta mis mejores guardias a veces lloran con este entrenamiento._

_-Me ha dolido, es cierto, pero no puedo llorar por algo tan simple._

_-Entonces ¿Por qué se llora?_

_-Todavía recuerdo a mi padre, todavía recuerdo algunas cosas que él me dijo._

Finalmente los dedos de ella lo abandonaron pero las lágrimas jamás lo harían.

-_Llora cuando termine tu vida, llora cuando hayas perdido algo de verdad valioso, cuando sientas de que tu mundo realmente ha terminado. Cuando no quede nada más que tu alma perdida en el vacío._

La princesa avanzo de manera lenta con la cabeza baja hasta llegar al lugar en el que antes había estado, su mirada nuevamente había quedado vacía.

-Ahora vallase.-Clamo el rey.

Link no se movió ni un centímetro, había agachado la cabeza pero incluso en esa posición todos podían ver que seguía llorando, no había gemidos ni movimientos bruscos pero las lágrimas de su ojo izquierdo no paraban.

-¿A caso no quiere su vida?

Entonces simplemente susurro "no, ya no la necesito"

Un viento cálido y triste se hizo presente haciendo pequeños remolinos alrededor del escenario, los caballeros miraron a Atem de forma algo inquisitiva.

-Todavía no puedo- susurro él también- mi magia no me obedece si mis sentimientos son más fuertes.

Y de verdad estaba triste, escuchar esas palabras también le había dolido "Ya no necesito mi vida", desde cuando algo como eso era factible.

-Entonces te quedaras solo- dijo la reina.- mira bien a tu hija, ¿crees que esa que tienes ahí todavía es Zelda?, es un cuerpo al que le quitaste el alma.

Llamo a sus caballeros, Dulac la abrazo por la cintura y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, los otros tres simplemente lo siguieron.

-Y creía que solo eran rumores- cuchicheo uno de los pretendientes de Zelda.- entonces es cierto, que los caballeros de La Rosa Plateada son los adoptados de la Reina.

Era cierto, todos incluyendo a Sir Link habían sido huérfanos de guerra, la mujer del rey los había acogido convirtiéndolos en su familia.

-Me quedare con mi familia Daphnes… ¿Y tú con quien te quedas?

Nuevamente miro a Link, realmente no pensaba moverse ni un centímetro.

-Elige Zelda y terminemos con esto- clamo de manera cansada.

-No elegiré padre… me quedare a tu lado, pero no puedo elegir prometido, y mucho menos estando frente a la persona que amo, incluso si no vuelvo a verle, incluso si lo destierras de estas tierras, mi lealtad hacia él será eterna, aun cuando mi cuerpo sea tomado por otro y me quede para morir aquí en Hyrule.

-¡Eres una verdadera deshonra!- gruño con voz severa

Levanto el báculo de los juicios, la reina lo miro con asombro.

Todo paso tan rápido que muy pocos se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

Cuando menos me di cuenta lo vi alzar esa cosa.

-"Padre… ¿de verdad estas tan colérico?"- susurre mentalmente con cansancio.

Cerré los ojos para no sentir el golpe, era probable que de alguna forma después de eso terminara desmayándome, en el mejor de los casos podría terminar muerta y no tendría que sufrir el dolor de tener que vivir sin mi Link, sin mí amado caballero, tampoco necesitaba de mi vida si no podía estar a su lado.

De manera extraña sentí como alguien se aferraba contra mi cuerpo, era como si la gravedad hubiera desparecido y como si mi cuerpo entero hubiera dado por completo la vuelta.

Un ruido estruendoso resonó en toda la sala como si una especie de cristal se hubiera roto en mil pedazos

Abrí los ojos sintiendo el calor protector de sus brazos.

-¡Link!... Por las diosas ¡Que has hecho!

Mi mirada se llenó de terror al ver su cabeza, el báculo de los juicios se había estampado justo sobre ella.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Cuando el báculo de los juicios se alzó en el aire, Link sintió un terrible escalofrío, su cuerpo antes paralizado se llenó de adrenalina y corrió hasta abrazar a su princesa.

Con el tiempo justo lo único que alcanzo fue a darle la vuelta de tal forma que su propio cuerpo había quedado como un escudo.

El cristal del báculo se estrelló contra su cabeza rompiéndose en miles de pedazos y ocasionado un ruido muy sonoro.

La multitud se quedó callada, los príncipes vecinos aterrados. Y la reina por alguna extraña razón soltó un suspiro de alivio.

El joven caballero la sujeto de forma temblorosa incluso después de que todo ya había pasado.

-Estas… bien..?- le pregunto él de forma atemorizada.

En su vida se había imaginado que el rey atentaría contra su propia hija.

De manera rápida inspecciono la cabeza de la princesa y al no encontrar rasguño alguno respiro de alivio.

-¡Que si estoy bien!, ¡tu cabeza está sangrando!- le dijo ella con tono preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntarle mientras buscaba minuciosamente sobre su cabellera.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estás loco?, me vas a matar de un susto, no vuelvas a hacer eso.- gimió casi entre lágrimas.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Poner tu vida antes que la mía, no entiendes que me muero cada vez que te pasa algo.

-Pero mi vida te pertenece.- Le dijo con ternura mientras chocaba su frente con la de ella,- si algo malo te pasara sufriría incluso más que estando en el mismísimo infierno.

-Por favor no sigas… vete, vive y vete que todavía puedes ser feliz, rehacer tu vida… volver a ver el mundo.

-¡No voy a dejarte con el rey loco!

-¡El rey Loco!-Gruño Daphnes.

Entonces la reina soltó una carcajada.

-Te lo mereces- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía reír a la reina que no pudo evitar también reírse para después suspirar de manera ahogada.

-Ahora si ya se acabó todo. Sir Link usted ha ganado.-gruño el Rey con cierta aspereza.

Él lo miro de forma inquisitiva mientras abrazaba a Zelda de forma protectora.

-Pero créame. Es verdad cuando le digo. Que si me hubiera dejado golpear a mi hija nunca se lo hubiera perdonado, por mucho ella lo amara y lo quisiera.

-No entiendo de que habla- le dijo aun con ganas de gruñirle

-El báculo de los juicios acaba de romperse sobre su cabeza- dijo la reina mientras se acercaba.- Acabas de demostrar que tu amor es verdadero.

-¿De que estas hablando madre?- pregunto Zelda todavía preocupada.

-Tu padre realmente cambio de opinión en el último momento, el báculo de los juicios es una prueba máxima, solamente alguien que dice la verdad se enfrenta a él y sale con vida, los grandes reyes de antaño solían utilizarlo para saber si sus sucesores eran dignos.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Sir Link paso la prueba, el cristal ya lo ha tocado y por lo tanto tiene el derecho máximo de convertirse en tu marido.

-Solo son tonterías- dijo el rey- es un báculo común y corriente, quería ver si de verdad estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para proteger a mi más grande tesoro.

-Fuiste muy lejos esta vez Daphnes no creas que te perdonaré tan fácilmente. Y no menosprecies los tesoros de tu familia, ¿A caso no te ha demostrado Zelda que de verdad existe la magia?, ese báculo es verdadero.

Los miembros del consejo se levantaron, hicieron un gesto cauteloso mostrando sus aprobaciones.

-La ceremonia ha concluido, pero me temo que no habrá boda- anuncio el rey.

Pronto la multitud se retiró desilusionada, los guardias en el suelo despertaron de manera raida como si hubieran estado sumidos en un extraño sueño.

Los prometidos de Zelda se retiraron realmente furiosos.

-¡Esto es un insulto!- bufo uno de ellos.

-Pero el caballero también era un candidato- dijo graciosamente el único que se había quedado en la sala.- dale las gracias, si la princesa te hubiera elegido el rey también te hubiera golpeado- y después se echó a reír de manera graciosa.

Los otros se retiraron furibundos, y el rey suspiro con pesadez severa.

-¿Usted no está enojado?- pregunto curiosamente al candidato que quedaba.

El muchacho no contesto solo se acercó a Sir Link quien todavía estaba en trance sosteniendo fuertemente a Zelda.

-Sir Link- lo llamo haciendo que este irguiera un poco la mirada.- Es usted mi héroe- clamo con una sonrisa- mi padre me obligo a venir a esta ceremonia a sabiendas de que estoy muy enamorado de una muchacha de mi reino, es verdad que es una persona humilde pero yo la adoro, de ahora en adelante no volveré a tener miedo, voy a luchar siempre por defender a la persona que amo.

Le tendió la mano de forma amistosa y el caballero la tomo todavía muy confundido. Lo vio alejarse de manera gustosa irguiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces ya todo a ha terminado?, ¿No es necesario el plan B alteza?- Pregunto Dulac con algo de ansias.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**-¡Link!-** un grito ahogado resonó en toda la sala.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Zelda POV**_

Un terrible escalofrió me recorrió entera cuando sentí caer el peso muerto de su cuerpo sobre el mío, el peso fue tal que termine arrodillándome en el suelo sujetándolo fuertemente tratando de que no se cayera.

-¡Link!, ¡Que tienes, que te pasa!

Los caballeros de la Rosa Plateada se acercaron para ayudarme. Atem le paso las manos por encima y lo inspecciono cuidadosamente utilizando su magia.

-¡Maestro!, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- pregunto Dulac muy preocupado al ver que mi Link ya no reacionaba.

Atem negó con la cabeza y me lo entrego en brazos. Lo abrace fuertemente y llore mientras lo aferraba contra mi cuerpo.

-No me dejes- clame sollozando.

-No… no tiene nada, no llore princesa, solamente se ha desmayado.

Entonces todos suspiramos de alivio.

-¿Es por el golpe en la cabeza?- pregunto Ben el menor de los caballeros.

-Es probable.- susurro

-¡P…Pero, pero si no le he pegado con fuerza!- clamo un poco asustado mi padre- ¡el cristal en el báculo, se supone que es de utilería!

-Tal vez- dijo Arthur mientras se acercaba para ayudarme a cargar a Link- Pero Mordred ya lo había golpeado desde antes, sin contar a los guardias de la puerta y el hecho de que quizás no ha comido en días, el cristal o lo que sea solo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el pobrecito ya estaba en sus últimas.

-La cabeza le está sangrando demasiado, será mejor que lo atendamos antes de que de verdad muera- clamo Atem en un tono algo preocupado pero divertido.

.

.

**N.A.:*** Las épicas frases de Mugetsu jajaja es cierto que en realidad son mías pero la original está en mi otro fic el de _**Los Caballeros de Hyrule.**_

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

**ohhh! ya se nos ha acabado la historia** solamente queda el siguiente capitulo, que tristeza ¡Cielos, ahora ya no quiero que se acabe! TT_TT creo que me encariñe demasiado con este fic.

y Bueno Les había preguntado si querían que subiera doble capitulo pero en realidad solo **Princess Aaramath **me pidió que lo subiera doble y bueno pues el tiempo apremia. Sé que éste fue relativamente cortito pero sera mejor que el ultimo lo publique la siguiente semana. ya se que van a matarme por dejarlos con la incógnita pero me gustaría replantear algunas cosas (acerca de que sera lo siguiente que suba) y hoy ya no me queda tiempo, ademas de un momento a otro siento que se va a volver a ir el Internet de la Biblioteca xD (ese el mayor de los problemas realmente) mejor subir uno que no subir nada.

y bueno espero que tengan un bonito fin de semana y que los tenga rondando aquí para el siguiente miércoles para leer el final de esta bonita historia. :)


	12. Amor Silente XII (Capitulo Final)

**Antes que nada quisiera volver a darle las gracias a Dayu por prestarme su Arte para la portada de esta historia**

**También agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron con este fic de inicio a fin. ****Gracias a:**

**Rea-07, Pouda-P, Sam-spirit-of-the-forest, Silvianime, Princess Aaramath, Cata-Chan1 y Luz sword hyrule.**

Por sus agradables comentarios (que siempre me hacían muy feliz) y por su apoyo incondicional a lo largo de esta historia.

También a mi querida fantasmita, que aunque llego tarde espero que haya disfrutado de igual manera esta historia.

.

**Los derechos reservados son para Nintendo y para los diferentes autores de las obras que utilice para esta Historia**

* * *

**Amor Silente**

**XII**

**[Capítulo Final]**

**[***]**

**.**

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Casi sin pensarlo una semana entera había pasado, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad después de tres intensos días de enorme alboroto.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto él mientras paseaban por lo jardines.

-Quería que tú lo vieras… también quería que regresaras, incluso desde antes de este accidente, tu alma se había perdido en una zona muy oscura.

-Creo que eso es un poco exagerado…- dijo él sintiendo algo de vergüenza por las locas acciones que había cometido.

-No vas a venir conmigo a decirme eso, te conozco… y de verdad tenía miedo, de que no volvieras a ser la persona que había conocido, sé que últimamente Hyrule ha estado luchando constantemente por mantener su poderío… pero, te ha causado daño, tu mente de anciano no solo fue una leve consecuencia- dijo ella graciosamente.

-¡Oye!, mi mente no es la de un anciano!

-Entonces debe de ser la de un burro, porque de otra forma no me explico esa necedad que te entro al querer casar así a tu hija, ¡Y además sin mi consentimiento!

-También lamento eso… yo de verdad me comporte como un idiota.

-Creo que lo correcto siempre estuvo en las palabras de Sir Link… mmm.. ¿Cómo era que te había llamado?, ¡Ah, sí!, El Rey Loco- clamo echándose a reír de buena manera.

-No es gracioso- refunfuño haciendo berrinche

-Claro que si, por muy enojado que estuviera jamás creí que te llamaría de esa manera. Pero me alegro de eso…

-¿Qué?

-Si no hubiera sido él, no hubiera sido nadie… quiero darle las gracias, por devolverme a mi marido- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se colgaba traviesamente de su cuello.

-Ya se te pegaron los malos hábitos de tu hija.

-Es herencia… yo, simplemente me he estado conteniendo- clamo mientras lo besaba de una forma tierna.- Quiero saber… ¿Qué fue lo que realmente te hizo volver en el último momento?

-Verlo llorar…-Clamo de forma seria- me recordó algo que me dijo hace muchos años cuando recién iniciaba su entrenamiento de caballero.

-Sabes que nunca fue por Hyrule, ¿cierto?, siempre fue ella, siempre fue por Zelda.

-¿Por qué precisamente él se enamoró de mi hija?, de verdad pensé que le corría la sangre de guerrero por la venas.

-Porque Zelda lo salvo de esa oscuridad en la que se encontraba, aunque ella no lo recuerda, pero fue ella quien le dijo _ no llores desde ahora yo voy a cuidarte. _La guerra civil nos dejó a todos muchas heridas, cuando Sir Link se quedó sin familia fue Zelda quien se convirtió en el nuevo pilar de su vida. Es verdad que eran muy jóvenes pero él definitivamente tiene una buena memoria.

-¿Entonces?, se convirtió en caballero para poder cuidarla.

-Para poder volver este país un lugar seguro, en el que nuca de los nucas ella sufriera, ni viera morir a las personas que ama, como a él le había ocurrido.

El silencio reino durante un rato, Los caballeros de la Rosa plateada pasaron montados a caballo de forma alegre.

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿A qué se refería Dulac con plan B?

-Son unos chicos muy valientes… Lo último que les dije esa noche fue… si todo falla, solamente asegúrense de una cosa, que esos dos salgan vivos de Hyrule, su verdadera misión es asegurarse de que terminen juntos.

El rey parpadeo un montón de veces.

-Si hubieras seguido con tu locura jamás hubieras vuelto a ver a tu hija, es verdad que me dolía mucho decirles esas palabras… pero prefería que Zelda se fuera muy lejos antes que verla sufrir por el resto de sus días. Era tal y como dijo, si se quedaba a tu lado solo seria para morir en Hyrule.

-¿Crees que realmente lo hubieran logrado!- soltó en tono provocativo.

Ella irguió una ceja de forma traviesa.

-Una Espada capaz de cortar cualquier cosa, La magia más poderosa del reino y un dragón enorme capaz de derrumbar el castillo, incluso Arthur es capaz de evadir a todos tus guardias, ¡De verdad se te olvida que fueron ellos quienes terminaron la guerra!, Bastaba con que Ben llamara a Lung y salieran volando del reino.

Una vez más lo dejo sin palabras.

-¿Por qué será que siempre ganas?- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Debe ser porque soy la reina- clamo de forma triunfante- Mira eso… ¿No crees que es muy tierno?, ya comenzaron otra vez con sus juegos.

-Debo admitir que me sigue molestando un poco, y de sobremanera.

-Es porque eres un padre Celoso- dijo mientras volvía su mirada.

Sir Link y Zelda permanecían recostados junto al árbol que alguna vez había formado parte del jardín secreto.

-¿Y porque todavía están en ese sitio?

-Es verdad que ya no hay muralla pero, es un lugar muy especial para ellos, bajo ese árbol fue en donde todo dio comienzo.

-¿Comienzo?

-Ya te lo dije… fue precisamente ahí en donde Zelda y él se conocieron, en donde ella le dijo que lo cuidaría siempre, después por alguna extraña razón aunque no lo recuerda pidió que ahí se construyera el jardín secreto… tal vez muy en el fondo su corazón anhelaba a ese árbol, el lugar en el que guardaba todos esos sentimientos, menos mal que no lo derrumbaste entre tus locuras.

-El pobre árbol no tiene la culpa… todavía creo que Sir Link es un aprovechado, mira nada más eso.. aunque… ahora que lo veo de cerca.

Irguió una ceja de forma curiosa.

-Crees que ese beso es realmente respetuoso ¿cierto?. De hecho Zelda es la que se está aprovechando- dijo riendo de forma graciosa- Siempre ha sido así, pero tu decidiste verlo solo por esa ventana, allá arriba desde lo lejos en donde todo se ve confuso y desconcertante. Te dejaste llevar por tus primeras impresiones sin darle oportunidad de que se expresara, sin darte la oportunidad de ver esa escena completa. Eso pasa cuando las personas espían, nunca ven las escenas completas siempre malinterpretan todo…

**[***]**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Link POV**_

Después de todo no era un simple sueño, cuando desperté en la enfermería del castillo ella estaba a mi lado al igual que ahora, cuidándome, esperando pacientemente a que despertara.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme por el cuello y decirme que me amaba y yo de manera confundida no supe contestarle, de un momento a otro no sabía si de verdad estaba vivo o muerto, pero me sentía feliz de sobremanera y la estruje entre mis brazos sin importar lo mucho que me doliera el cuerpo ni lo mucho que se me salieran las lágrimas.

Ya había pasado una semana desde eso y yo de cierta forma todavía tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño y que de un momento a otro despertara y no la tuviera a mi lado.

-¿Estas bien mi cielo?- me hablo con una voz muy tierna

-Sí. No es nada- le susurre mientras la abrazaba.

Ella se acurruco contra mi cuerpo y yo cerré los ojos por un instante, el suave viento cruzaba por la parte frondosa de nuestro árbol haciendo que las hojas cayeran de manera lenta. Aspire el aire de manera pausada dejando que mis pulmones se llenaran con la dulce fragancia de su cuerpo.

-Si algo te duele solo tienes que decirme- me hablo en forma queda.

-No, estoy bien.

Había estado bastante mal en los últimos días y eso la tenía inquieta, de vez en cuando sentía un poco de mareos pero me rehusaba a decírselo por temor a que se preocupara demasiado.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para cuidarte, me da miedo que tengas una recaída, por favor… no me ocultes nada.

-Estoy bien- volví a susurrarle.

Se separó un poco de mi lado para poder incorporarse y después me dedico una sonrisa.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Zelda POV**

De alguna forma incluso después de lo que había pasado no se le había quitado en nada lo terco.

-Si me estas mintiendo te castigare de por vida- le dije de forma autoritaria.

Desvió la mirada de forma nerviosa y trato de ocultar su rostro sobre el frondoso césped en el que estábamos recostados.

Sabía que me ocultaba algo y aunque de cierta forma respetaba su silencio la preocupación en mí todavía crecía.

-Link- lo llame

Se viro de forma lenta y me miro con sus ojos de cachorrito tierno.

Entonces suspire, era cierto que me tenía preocupada pero por nada en el mundo podía enojarme con él y mucho menos cuando me miraba de esa forma, con esa carita.

Se levantó un poco de su lugar y de manera rápida y furtiva término por robarme un beso, no pude evitar sonreír y también le devolví el gesto.

Mientras me apoderaba de sus labios termine por tirarlo nuevamente al césped y él me abrazo fuertemente por la cintura hasta que quede recostada contra su pecho, era una sensación cálida y placentera como si estuviera en el mismo cielo.

De un momento a otro se viro para atraparme contra el piso y sus manos juguetearon con mi cuerpo haciendo que me riera.

-Ya.. ya basta…déjame- le suplique entre risas.

Pero solo se rio burlonamente y volvió a atrapar mi cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no se hubiera armado un enorme escándalo entre reinos y como si no hubiera estado a punto de perderlo para siempre.

Suspire de manera casi ahogada y pase mis brazos por su cuello.

-No me dejes nunca- le hable de forma suplicante.

-Sabes que no… sabes que primero muerto.

-Si lo sé, pero quiero que me lo digas- había tenido tanto miedo y lo seguía teniendo, pensando en que tal vez todo era un sueño y no quería despertarme.

-No voy a dejarte nunca mi vida. Te amo.

Susurro junto a mi oído y después lo bese de una intensa manera mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo y lo reclamaban para mi persona.

Después de todo era mío y solamente mío, y no planeaba dejarlo. Claro está que me fallo el aire y él tampoco podía vivir sin oxígeno eternamente.

Se separó de una manera un poco jadeante y me regaño divertidamente con la mirada.

-Ya te dije que ibas a estar castigado- le susurre mientras mis brazos lo recargaban sobre mi pecho.

-Estoy bien Zelda- me susurro de manera queda.

-No es cierto- lo regañe mientras mi mano acariciaba su rostro haciendo pequeños círculos sobre la rosácea cicatriz que le había quedado en el lado derecho- crees que no me doy cuenta… pero te he visto caerte casi en todos lados- le dije con tristeza.

Se liberó de mi abrazo y agacho la mirada con un poco de pena, lo había descubierto y sabía que eso no le gustaba.

También me incorpore un poco y con mi mano izquierda levante su mentón un poco para obligarlo a enfrentar mi mirada.

-No puedes ver nada, ¿cierto?- le pregunte tratando de que las lágrimas no se me salieran.

-No digas tonterías… claro que puedo.- pero su voz denotaba nerviosismo

Entonces retire la mano izquierda y la deje frente a él invitándolo a que la tomara.

Sonrió de agradable manera pero cuando intento tomarla con su mano derecha fallo de manera inesperada.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-Ya lo sabía- susurro con tristeza al ver su mano vacía y la de Sir Link en el aire agarrando a la nada.

Él se sitio terrible no quería que ella lo supiera, pero la visión de su ojo derecho había quedado sumamente extraña, aunque las neblinas habían desaparecido ya no podía coordinar de manera correcta su vista, fallaba en las profundidades y por esa razón terminaba cayéndose en todos lados.

Con la mano de la princesa había sido lo mismo, había intentado tomarla pero su vista lo había engañado.

Desvió la mirada de forma triste y apenada, sabía que le había mentido y ahora ella lo había descubierto y de la peor manera justo cuando acababa de asegurarle que no tenía nada.

Pero ella no estaba enojada, como podía estarlo si al fin y al cabo ese terrible evento no había sido su culpa.

De igual forma él se sentía sumamente terrible, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, tenía miedo de que se lo reprochara pero en lugar de un regaño solo recibió un tierno beso.

-No pongas esa cara… no quiero que estés triste que se me parte el alma.

-Zelda perdóname.- dijo de manera queda.

-Está bien, te entiendo, pero me siento tan mal de que por mi culpa te hayan hecho esa horrible herida y además… no sé cómo repararla.- susurro con tristeza.

-Se ira con el tiempo… no es como si de verdad no pudiera ver, es solo que mi cabeza no se coordina con mi nueva vista, tardara , es cierto, pero ya verás que volverá a ser como antes.

-Espero que esta vez no me mientas.- le advirtió mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

-De ninguna forma… entrenare duro, lo prometo.- le dijo

-¿Entrenar?- pregunto curiosamente dirigiéndole la mirada.

-Los últimos eventos me hicieron darme cuenta, que me he vuelto un debilucho.

-Pero casi desmayaste a todos los guardias- clamo de forma divertida- ¿En qué forma te sientes débil?

-¡En muchas formas!- gruño de la misma manera, no iba decirle que por poco y se moría en los jardines del castillo- Zelda tenía que haberte rescatado, pero al final a mí me rescataron mis compañeros, además debido a mi incompetencia termine por meterlos a todos en un buen lío.

-Si- susurro ella de manera queda- pero te rescataron porque tú ya los habías salvado en el pasado. Es verdad que necesitaste de ayuda pero eso no significa que seas débil.

-Quiero… quiero protegerte siempre, no me importa si es contra todos los caballeros del castillo o los guardias, o lo que sea.

-Ya Link- le dijo dándole un beso- sé que siempre estarás a mi lado, sé que siempre vas a cuidarme… porque tú me lo dijiste y yo te creo.

-Si… porque tengo el mejor trabajo del mundo, estar a tu lado- clamo con una sonrisa.

-Ya no eres mi guardaespaldas bobito- le dijo graciosamente. – ahora eres mi prometido.

-Pero yo quiero ser tu guardaespaldas siempre, de otra forma todos van a decir que soy un loco celoso, porque te quiero para mí y solo para mí, y no puedo disfrazar mis celos siendo simplemente tu prometido. Si soy tu guardaespaldas al menos puedo amenazarlos con la espada.

Entonces ella se echó a reír de manera suelta, haciendo que su voz llenara todos los jardines.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto una ronca voz a sus espaldas.

Sir Link se crispo un poco y de manera instintiva se aferró a Zelda.

-Papá asustaste a mi Link de nuevo- dijo ella de forma graciosa mientras le acariciaba a su prometido la cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo el rey tratando de suavizar su tono.

-Link dice que quiere volver a ser mi guardaespaldas.

El rey irguió una ceja.

-Sabes que no se puede. Ya ha sido exiliado de Hyrule y no puedo contratar a un traidor para que cuide de mi hija.

Entonces Zelda lo miro a regañadientes.

-Eres muy cruel, no tenías que decir eso.

-Pero es cierto, ya no es un caballero de Hyrule- refunfuño de forma divertida.

Y después alguien le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Daphnes ya no los estés molestando- gruño la reina que en ese momento lo alcanzaba.

Zelda volvió a reírse de manera divertida lo cual hizo que el rey sonriera.

-Quiero que vallas con tu madre.

-¿Qué?, ¿a dónde?, ¿Por qué?

-Quiero hablar con Sir Link a solas.

Sir Link trago un poco de saliva y se aferró un poco más a Zelda.

-No me tengas miedo hijo, no voy a correrte ni nada de eso.

Entonces sus ojos lo miraron intensamente, ¿hace cuantos años que el rey no le decía hijo? Soltó a la princesa y ella se levantó de un salto para ir con su madre. Ambas se alejaron de manera lenta pero solo unos cuantos metros a una distancia desde la cual la princesa Zelda podía vigilar correctamente a su padre, después de todo necesitaba volver a ganarse su confianza.

-¿Señor?-pregunto él mientras se levantaba.

-Gracias.

Sir Link abrió los ojos como platos.

-P..Perdon?

-Gracias por recordarme lo que es luchar por un amor verdadero. Y también por abrirme lo ojos.

-No sé si entiendo- clamo de forma apenada bajando la cabeza.

El rey le dio la espalda y miro hacia el cielo lleno de nubes, blancas y esponjosas, demasiado libres como para viajar con el viento.

-También rompí las reglas.

Nuevamente Sir Link se quedó pensando.

-Pero como ya era rey nadie me detuvo, creo que no fue del todo justo aprovecharme de esa ventaja… pero la amo tanto y desde siempre quise que se quedara a mi lado.

-¿Se refiere a mi señora la reina?- pregunto con cierta cautela mientras se acercaba.

-Nadie debe saberlo… solo ella y yo conocemos el secreto. Y usted también, pero va a guardarlo como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada.

Sir Link asintió con la cabeza.

-La razón por la que ella siempre ha sido más madura, más fuerte, más inteligente… no tiene nada fuera de lógica, es porque a su lado yo sigo siendo un chiquillo.

-¿Qué?

-El rey y la reina siempre van iguales, yo no podía casarme con ella porque me ganaba con tres años. Pero eso no me importo, era rey desde entonces y luche por ella a mi manera.

Sir Link no podía creerlo, miro hacia donde se encontraban Zelda y la reina y no pudo evitar reírse.

-Señor… yo, bueno, Zelda me dijo que nuestra edad no importaba, porque si de verdad lo hiciera no podríamos sentir amor el uno por el otro, y sabe una cosa… la razón por la que hice todo esto es porque le creo.

El rey sonrió a su manera y lo miro con ojos amables como cuando solía ser solo un niño y en más de una ocasión le había dicho que se sentía orgulloso.

-Seguiré Luchando por Hyrule- clamo de manera sonora mirando hacia el inmenso cielo- pero antes que eso… siempre voy a luchar por Zelda, toda la vida… todas mis vidas.

-¿Vidas?- pregunto el rey irguiendo una ceja de forma curiosa.

-Creí que me moría y entre la oscuridad y el miedo sentí su esencia. De alguna forma sé que no ha sido la primera vez… tal vez me esté volviendo loco pero es algo en lo que creo firmemente.

El soberano soltó una carcajada al tiempo que le acercaba una mano, Sir Link cerró los ojos instintivamente y después sintió como el hombre le revolvía el cabello en la cabeza.

-Eso es muchacho. Sigue hablando de esa manera. De esa forma no me arrepentiré nunca de haberte entregado lo que más amo.

-Si señor- contesto con su tono de caballero.

-Hablare con el consejo, todavía tenemos que resolver su asunto del exilio, no crea que estaba bromeando, así que mientras tanto no puede salir del castillo.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de eso- clamo Zelda que en ese momento llegaba hasta su lado.

Abrazo a su Link de manera tierna y él le devolvió el gesto con la mirada.

-Y vas a reparar eso ¿Cierto?- dijo la reina apuntando hacia los pocos restos que quedaban de la muralla del jardín secreto.

-No lo sé, ¿Es necesario Zelda?- pregunto de forma curiosa mientras miraba a su hija.

-Sí. Lo es- clamo ella de forma autoritaria.- quiero que mi lugarcito quede igual que antes y también quiero que la muralla de aquel lado sea más alta- dijo de forma divertida mientras apuntaba al lado que daba hacia la ventana que alguna vez los había delatado.

Al rey le escurrió sudor frío por la cabeza y la reina se rio al ver como lo habían metido en un verdadero apuro.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor clausuramos la ventana?- sugirió con nervios.

Pero Zelda lo miro inquisitivamente. Sir Link rio de forma nerviosa y después le susurro algo al oído mientras la atrapaba entre sus brazos.

-Está bien- dijo ella con resignación, pero con una gran sonrisa.- Link todavía te quiere así que considérate afortunado.

-¿Ha pedido clemencia para mi persona?

-Más de la que necesitas.-dijo mientras tomaba a su prometido de la mano.

Sir Link volvió a sonreírle y la siguió de manera fiel y atenta.

Nuevamente el rey los miro alejarse mientras jugueteaban de manera boba en el camino, la reina a su lado también le tomo la mano y con cariño lo abrazo por la cintura, recordó lo que había visto ese día por la ventana, lo que veía justo ahora y también lo que le había dicho su reina.

Ambos reyes miraron juntos al bonito cielo mientras un solo pensamiento quedaba escrito en su memoria.

_**El amor no siempre puede ser Silente, a veces cuando se siente en exceso puede ser un poquito salvaje y alocado.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin.**_

**OoOoOoO**

* * *

**Comentarios finales del Fic:**

Debo admitir que me he quedado con la boca abierta, en parte porque llevo cerca de nueve meses en el FF y nunca había tenido tantos cometarios por capitulo, la verdad es difícil creer que a tanta gente le haya gustado esta historia, ya saben, porque es más romántica que nada y además tiene muy pocos elementos considerables del juego de Zelda, no hay mazmorras ni monstruos que nos remitan a la saga, solamente tenemos la mención de Link, Zelda y la familia de la princesa (además por supuesto del mismo Hyrule). Aun así literalmente rompió record porque comparado con mis otros fics este tiene más visitas que todos los demás juntos jajaja.

Hay varias cosas de las que me arrepiento pero creo que la más importante tiene que ver con un personaje que se saltó desde los secundarios para convertirse en una protagonista más de esta historia, jaja si de seguro ya lo han atinado, estoy hablando de nuestra queridísima **Reina, **el punto está en que a estas alturas me hubiera gustado ponerle nombre, al inicio daba por sentado que era "Zelda" ya saben por esa cosa obvia de que todas se llaman de ese modo, y la verdad era lioso decir **la Reina Zelda** y **la Princesa Zelda, **sin embargo después de haber pasado por los últimos capítulos me refunfuñe a mí misma porque en realidad no precisamente tenía que ser de ese modo y fue ahí cuando decidí que la línea consanguínea real debería de ser la que estaba del lado de Daphnes y que la reina seria realmente el elemento externo de la familia. Aun así a esas alturas era extraño ponerle un nombre y se quedó hasta el final simplemente siendo **La Reina.**

También me he quedado con las ganas de narrar la historia de **la orden de los Caballeros de La Rosa Plateada, **porque a decir verdad lo que alcance a rescatar de eso en este fic fue realmente poco, nunca aclare cómo fue que Sir Link llego a Hyrule, Zelda solo recuerda que desde siempre había estado en el castillo pero eso evidentemente no es cierto xD. Así que bueno es probable que en algún futuro realice una precuela de esto. (es decir, Tal Vez).

Y bueno pues… se acabó y tal como le dije a Pouda creo que me quedo con la zozobra, porque de verdad que no sabía que se sentían así los finales propios :(, es decir, tengo un montón de Fics comenzados (no todos los he publicado), pero solamente a este le he llegado a poner la palabra **Fin.**

**Realmente me gustaría que me escribieran que piensan de este final, ** ¿Es bueno?, ¿Malo?, ¿Era lo que esperaban? O si se desilusionaron, ya sé que no llevaba ni cinco capítulos y todos ya querían que asesinara al rey Daphnes jajaja, pero eso hubiera sido muy muy triste, en parte porque la reina lo adora y también porque quería que este fuera un fic más o menos realista (si descontamos al dragón de Ben por supuesto (eso definitivamente no es nada realista xD)).

Supongo que muchos reyes de verdad actuaron así en el pasado pero ¿Cuántos tuvieron a un Sir Link que los salvara? ¿Cuántos se dieron cuenta de que era lo que realmente era correcto? Ese era el verdadero punto al final de esta historia.

Y también otra cosita recuerden… ** Siempre hay que ver las escenas completas ** xD

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

**En cuanto a lo que sigue ** bueno lo estuve pensando y creo que publicare la primera parte de **"Kai" **¿Por qué kai? ¿Qué rayos es eso? Jajaja ¿Alguna vez han leído **El Valle de los Lobos**? Es un libro realmente espectacular aunque debo confesar que el final… bueno, no es el tipo de final que yo hubiera querido para una historia tan increíblemente acojonante xD y después de todo ** esto es fanfiction **jajaja, así que me di la libertad de crear una **versión libre de la historia, (desde el inicio),** realmente libre considerando que lo convertí en un **Zelink **y que a partir de la segunda parte tiene un montón de cosas del Twilight Princess.

Y bueno a los que hayan leído el libro y se animen a leerla lo único que les pido es que si llegaran a dejar un comentario no le pongan ningún **Spoiler ,**esto por respeto a los demás lectores.

Una de las cosas que me impulsaron a ponerlo al inicio de la fila fue el hecho de que se parece un poco a éste, es romántico como solo el sabe jajaja aunque nunca nada va a llegar a ser igual a ** Amor Silente, **al menos no creo que pueda volver a escribir algo como esto, es decir, es único para mi corazoncito y debe ser por eso que dé inicio a fin lo adore tanto.

Sin más por el momento me despido y una vez más "**Gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de la historia**"


End file.
